Enfant de l'hiver
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: Severus jure aux parents Malefoy de protéger leur fils, Drago, quoi qu'il arrive , de tous ceux qui voudraient lui nuire. Il fait le Serment Inviolable. Or, quelques années après, les parents Malefoy meurent, victimes d'un incendie mystérieux, qui ravage leur manoir. Severus doit prendre en charge Drago, devenu orphelin, et le protéger. Pairing Severus/Draco. Romance Drago/ Luna.
1. Le Serment Inviolable

Bonjour tout le monde,

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J-K Rowling,

La fiction met en scène la relation entre Severus et **Drago Malefoy** , alors que celui-ci n'est encore qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Nous verrons l'histoire du point de vue des deux personnages, successivement. Cette relation s'intensifiera en raison d'évènements tragiques relatés dans les prochains chapitres. Je me suis inspirée un peu des _Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire_ pour écrire cette fiction.

Le premier chapitre met en scène **Narcissa ,Lucius Malefoy** ainsi que **Severus Snape** en train de discuter à propos du futur de Drago. Celui-ci sera évoqué dans les premières lignes.

Il s'agit aussi d'une critique du machisme, voire de la misogynie de certains sorciers de Sang-Purs envers leurs femmes. Attention! Scènes violentes.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'était pas content. Il devait rester dans sa chambre pendant que les adultes, y compris ses parents, conversaient au salon. Pendant ce temps, il s'ennuyait à mourir, tellement le temps lui semblait long, comme s'il s'était subitement arrêté. Il lui paraissait qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir sa mère, alors qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle reste auprès de lui, pour le consoler et lui raconter d'anciennes légendes.

Il tapait du pied dans les jouets hors de prix qu'il avait reçus pour son anniversaire, un mois auparavant. La situation était vraiment trop injuste. Il ne verrait pas sa mère avant la tombée de la nuit et cette durée lui semblait interminable.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy étaient assis au salon en compagnie d'un homme au teint blafard,au nez crochu et aux cheveux noirs graisseux qui encadraient son visage à la manière de deux rideaux sombres. L'aura qui émanait de l'individu était austère, grave. Il écoutait d'un air attentif, les sourcils froncés, ses deux interlocuteurs.

"-Vois-tu, Severus, notre situation est extrêmement enviable, du point de vue des sorciers qui n'ont pas bénéficié du prestige de la maison Malefoy, disait Lucius d'une voix traînante. Elle est même fortement enviée par nombre de ces mêmes sorciers qui n'hésiteraient pas à s'emparer de notre fortune, par tous les moyens, s'ils le pouvaient.

L'autre sorcier le regardait attentivement, d'un air circonspect, comme s'il sentait que le seigneur Malefoy ne lui dévoilait pas tous les éléments qu'il serait en droit d'entendre.

"-Cela concerne directement mon fils, Drago, continua Lucius, sans même un regard pour sa femme, qui venait de le fusiller du regard. Si jamais, il arrivait que nous en venions à décéder, il ne fait aucun doute que beaucoup de ces rapaces l'élimineraient, comme une poussière sur leur botte. Vois-tu où je veux en venir, Severus?

"-Si je comprends bien ce que tu es en train de me dire, Lucius, c'est que, dans le cas où Narcissa et toi décèderiez, quelqu'un devrait s'occuper de Drago et le protéger de ces attaques envers sa personne et sa fortune."

Une lueur rougeâtre passa sur le visage de Lucius.

"-Pas n'importe quelle personne, Severus, lança-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Sais-tu qui est le parrain de Drago?

"-Moi, répondit Severus Snape d'une voix froide et mesurée.

"-La marraine de Drago est Bellatrix, intervint Narcissa, d'une voix sèche.

Lucius ricana.

"-Evidemment, tu as fait un excellent choix, Narcissa, comme d'habitude, lança-t-il, avec une ironie méchante, elle prendra très bien soin de mon fils, du palace où elle se trouve."

Cette affirmation relevait du sarcasme ironique dans la mesure où ladite Bellatrix était enfermée dans une cellule du quartier de haute sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban, où les sorciers arrêtés pour crimes purgeaient leur douloureuse peine. Cet endroit horrifiant était gardé par des Détraqueurs, créatures qui enlevaient toute idée de bonheur partout là où ils passaient.

En outre, Bellatrix Lestrange ne représentait pas, du moins pour Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape, un modèle d'affection et de tendresse. Il s'agissait d'une femme cruelle, sans merci, qui torturait avec joie la première victime qu'on lui plaçait devant les yeux. Elle avait ainsi réduit deux excellents chasseurs de mages noirs, Frank et Alice Londubat, à l'agonie la plus atroce.

"-Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste que Severus, reprit Lucius, après s'être délectée de la moue de sa femme, qui semblait prête à pleurer. Severus, es-tu prêt à faire le Serment Inviolable, pour protéger Drago, quoi qu'il arrive, si jamais nous venions à disparaître, ou même si je venais à mourir, laissant femme et enfant seuls au monde, à la merci de ces vautours implacable? "

Le regard de l'homme aux cheveux noirs afficha une mine de profond dégoût, puis il prononça, d'une voix lente:

"-Oui.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du seigneur Malefoy, qui répliqua, de son habituelle voix traînante:

"-Voilà ce qui règle l'histoire, fais-moi le plaisir de sortir de cette pièce, pendant que nous réglons quelques affaires entre hommes.

-Non, Lucius, il s'agit de MON enfant, aussi bien que du tien. Je reste ici.

"-Dobby, sale elfe, amène la maîtresse dans ses appartements, siffla Lucius Malefoy avec froideur,et dédain pour son épouse.

"-Non, Severus, je t'en prie... " hurla la femme, en regardant l'individu au nez crochu, le prenant à témoin.

"-Calme-toi , Narcissa, et reste avec nous, puisque tu le désires tant. dit Severus d'une voix douce.

Lucius regarda son ami avec un regard d'ébahissement puis de colère et s'exclama:

"-Les épouses Sang-Pur ne doivent pas être mêlées à ce qui pourrait leur nuire."

"-Narcissa est la mère de Drago, elle a donc parfaitement le droit d'assister à nos affaires le concernant. Plus que cela, _tu_ en as le devoir, lança-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, comme s'il parlait à une élève. Il s'agit de ton enfant et tu dois savoir quelles procédures seront mises en place pour sa sécurité."

"-M..Merci, Se..Severus, lança Narcissa, des larmes coulant sur son visage pâle comme la neige.

Un bref sourire, ressemblant à un rictus,passa sur le visage de l'hôte, qui se tourna vers Lucius, lequel paraissait contrarié. Ce dernier reprit sur le même ton froid et dédaigneux:

"-Allons-y. Passons aux choses sérieuses , Narcissa, puisque tu es là, tu seras notre Enchaïneur."

Les deux hommes serrèrent fortement le bras droit de l'autre, dans une étreinte mutuelle. Des flammes sortirent de la baguette de Narcissa.

"-T'engages-tu, Severus, à veiller sur Drago comme s'il était ton propre fils?

-Oui, répondit l'homme, son visage affichant une mine insondable.

"-T'engages-tu, à le protéger de tous ceux qui chercheront à faire main basse sur sa fortune? "

"-Oui.

Les flammes s'entortillèrent, comme des serpents de feu.

"-Et s'il arrivait que Narcissa et moi venions à mourir, ou même moi seul, t'engages-tu, Severus, à assumer la parentalité complète, à l'élever et l'éduquer, comme s'il était ton propre fils? "

-Oui, prononça Snape, dans un murmure de douleur.

"-Pour finir, si le Segneur des Ténèbres revenait un jour, t'engages-tu, Severus, à mettre Drago à son service?"

La main de Severus frémit, puis resta immobile dans celle de son ancien camarade de maison.

"Oui, finit-il par lâcher, d'un ton qui se voulait presque résigné.

"-Et si jamais Drago ne parvient pas à accomplir les missions qu' _il_ lui a confiées, t'engages-tu à remplir ces missions, _à sa place_?

L'homme semblait afficher un visage insondable, marqué par une certaine fatigue.

"-Oui".

Le Serment s'acheva, laissant les bras des deux hommes, qui étaient pris dans une solide étreinte, se relâcher doucement.

Les flammes disparurent, peu à peu, ne laissant pas une seule trace du serment qui venait de s'accomplir.

* * *

Severus Snape était horrifié. Grâce à l'occlumancie, il avait pu dissimuler ses pensées à Lucius Malefoy, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Cet homme était une brute qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, à la fortune et au prestige des Malefoy. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont cet homme s'était adressé à son épouse, cela ravivait en lui de douloureux souvenirs. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, dans cette affaire, était le sort de l'enfant, Drago. Ce dermier serait-il condamné à être le jouet incessant des choix de ses parents, notamment de son père, qui ne voyait en lui qu'un héritier capable de porter la tradition sang-pur du Manoir des Malefoy? Serait-il condamné à devenir un instrument au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si jamais cet être revenait?

Severus plaignait vraiment l'enfant aux cheveux blond platine,au teint pâle et aux yeux gris perle. Bien qu'il fût né en juin, cet enfant semblait incarner l'hiver.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? Les personnages?

J'accepterai avec plaisir toutes vos reviews, vos commentaires et me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

A bientôt!


	2. Un enfant gâté et capricieux

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont gentiment laissé des reviews, pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Ce chapitre se passe toujours pendant l'été suivant le cinquième anniversaire de **Drago**. Celui-ci est un enfant capricieux et ment déjà aux adultes, comme en témoigne la crise qu'il fera avec sa mère, laquelle portera le poids de sa culpabilité, de son manque d'autorité parentale.

Les parents du petit blond demandent à **Severus** de l'initier à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ce début n'ira pas sans **une violente confrontation entre un enfant capricieux et son austère parrain**. Attention, scènes violentes.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan,

* * *

Narcissa était au bord des larmes. Drago refusait délibérément de lui obéir . Elle lui avait demandé de ranger sa chambre, en menaçant de libérer Dobby s'il ne le faisait pas. Il lui avait répondu avec trois phrases assassines "-Vous n'allez jamais le libérer. Père et toi en avez trop besoin. Il est un elfe de maison donc il doit ranger ma chambre."

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il avait raison. Dobby était leur seul elfe de maison, et à cause de cela, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le libérer , les Sang-purs aristocrates ne faisaient aucune corvée domestique, ils délaissaient ces affaires mineures à des subordonnés, tels les elfes de maison, qui leur étaient entièrement assujettis.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être une bonne mère pour son fils. Si seulement, elle avait réfléchi, elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé de ranger sa chambre, non mais quelle idée.

Soudain, elle entendit un pas familier, qui montait les escaliers. _Lucius_. Il allait sans doute voir son fils dans sa chambre.

Un accès de frayeur la saisit. Non, il ne devait en aucun cas découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Il ne devait jamais apprendre que sa femme, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, issue d'une des familles au sang le plus pur, avait ordonné à son fils d'accomplir une misérable tâche servile, tout juste digne d'un elfe de maison.

Elle lui répondit, alors d'un air triste: "Pardonne-moi, Drago, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander d'accomplir cette tâche indigne. Dobby le fera à ta place. DOBBY!, hurla-t-elle.

L'elfe apparut. Il était misérablement vêtu et regardait la maîtresse de maison d'un air soumis, affligé, comme s'il venait d'apprendre une funeste nouvelle.

"-Dobby, espèce de sale elfe, tu vas ranger la chambre de mon fils, tout de suite. Et ne traîne pas, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de ton horrible peau, cria-t-elle, d'un ton aigre.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard où se lisait la souffrance d'être ainsi traité par sa noble maîtresse, puis s'exécuta, l'air lugubre.

Drago, qui se tenait debout face à sa mère jusqu'à présent, s'approcha de l'elfe et tira avec force l'une de ses longues oreilles. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. L'elfe hurla. Drago lui donna tout d'un coup un soufflet afin de le ramener au silence, et lâcha son oreille.

Pendant ce temps, les pas qui venaient de l'escalier se firent entendre de façon plus claire. Un instant après, la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître Lucius, accompagné d'un individu aux cheveux noirs, gras et au nez crochu qui n'était autre que Severus Snape.

Narcissa se retourna et poussa un hurlement tellement strident que les oreilles des deux hommes, du petit garçon et de l'elfe sifflaient, à force de recevoir un cri d'une telle vigueur.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Lucius Malefoy se jeta sur son épouse, passa un bras autour de son épaule, comme s'il voulait l'étrangler, et serra ses deux mains sur la bouche de sa femme, afin de la réduire au silence. Celle-ci, épuisée par tant d'épreuves, fondit en larmes. Elle se tut lentement, laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues.

"- Vraiment,nous avons un beau spectacle, n'est-ce pas, Lucius? , lança tout-à-coup sur un ton velouté l'homme aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu, qui regardait à présent Drago et Lucius d'un air sévère.

L'ironie présente dans les propos de Snape fit tout à coup bondir Drago, qui répondit,avec véhémence:

"-Ce n'est pas moi, Parrain! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça , je le jure."

"-Ah!bon,vraiment, répondit Severus d'une voix douce dont lui seul avait le secret, et feignant l'ignorance, il ajouta:"Mon petit, s'il y a un coupable, dans cette affaire, peux-tu me dire qui est ce coupable, précisément?

Drago le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis répondit, d'une voix de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à pleurer:

"- C'est maman, c'est elle la vilaine, la coupable."

Severus et Lucius lui firent les gros yeux pendant que Narcissa, qui s'était assise sur le lit de son fils, enfouissait son visage dans ses bras, pâle de honte et de désespoir, pour paraphraser un poète français du dix-neuvième siècle*.

"-Voyons,fils, que t'a fait ta mère?, répondit Lucius,d'une voix blanche, fou de rage, N'aie pas peur, elle sera punie sans pitié.

"Drago fit alors d'une voix pleurnicheuse:

"-Elle a voulu me forcer à ranger ma chambre. Je lui ai dit que les Sang-purs n'avaient pas à faire cela, vous m'avez dit cela-même, Père, elle s'est mise à hurler et a tenté de me battre. "

* * *

En entendant la voix fluette de l'enfant proférer cette odieuse accusation, Severus sentit son regard se durcir. Il avait lu dans l'esprit de l'enfant et voyait qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

S'il y avait une chose que l'austère professeur exécrait par-dessus tout, c'était bien le mensonge. Il était horrifié par la manière dont les individus tournaient la vérité à leur avantage et en cachaient ce qui pouvait leur nuire, afin de parvenir à leurs fins.

Il s'agissait bien sûr d'un comble de l'ironie en ce qui le concernait, car lui-même avait joué un rôle d'agent double dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dont Lucius et Narcissa étaient au courant, car il enseignait les potions au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard, sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore, le principal adversaire de Lord Voldemort.

Ainsi, les parents Malefoy se doutaient bien qu'il avait dû mentir une bonne centaine de fois, voire plus,afin de jouer son rôle à la perfection.

Pour en revenir à la situation présente, Severus était horrifié et en même temps attristé de voir qu'un être si jeune, maniait déjà les ressorts du langage de façon mensongère, afin de franchir impunément les limites.

"-Vraiment, mon petit? Je n'ai jamais vu Narcissa battre qui que ce soit, pourtant, répondit le professeur sur le même ton qu'il avait adopté, quelques instants auparavant, d'un air imperturbable. J'en doute même qu'elle en soit capable, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

"-Elle a appelé Dobby pour qu'il me tire les oreilles et me frappe. J' ai mal partout, à cause des coups qu'il m'a donnés.

Soudain, les quatre personnes virent l'elfe de maison se frapper avec un jouet qu'il avait ramassé au hasard et s'invectiver lui-même: "Méchant Dobby! Méchant Dobby!"

Severus se dirigea vers lui et lui dit, de sa voix douce-amère:

"-Dobby, j'exige de savoir ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure, quand Narcissa et Drago se trouvaient seuls, dans cette pièce."

Effrayé par le regard du professeur, Dobby plongea son regard dans les prunelles noires de l'homme et raconta d'une voix piteuse, ce qui s'était passé.

Il acheva dans un murmure plaintif"Si Monsieur Snape savait, ô combien nous sommes de misérables esclaves, forcés d'obéir ainsi à nos maîtres, au moindre de leurs caprices. Monsieur Snape est trop bon de prêter ainsi attention à Dobby! " puis il se frappa la tête en criant "Méchant Dobby! Méchant Dobby!"

"-Je dois aller au ministère, Severus, je te laisse avec ma femme et mon fils. l'interrompit tout-à-coup Lucius en s'adressant à Severus. Puis il sortit de la chambre du jeune garçon.

* * *

Quand enfin, le maître des potions l'entendit transplaner, il se tourna vers les deux Malefoy restants et leur jeta un regard perçant, semblable à une lame de couteau.

"Il suffit, lança Severus d'un ton implacable. Drago, viens ici.

Il s'agenouilla, de façon à ce que son regard croise les yeux gris perle du garçon.

Puis, d'une voix douce-amère qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, il commença:

"-Tu as eu un comportement déplorable, mon enfant. Tu as profité de la bienveillance de ta mère et de celle d'un elfe que tu as maltraité, l'obligeant à faire ta corvée à ta place. De plus,tu as accusé ta mère injustement de quelque chose dont elle est innocente. Bien qu'en théorie, les Sang-purs ne rangent pas leur chambre, tu le feras, pour obéir à l'ordre de ta mère, et pour savoir où tu ranges tes affaires. Par rapport à ta mère, tu lui dois respect et obéissance, que tu sois sang-pur ou non.

Je viens ici parce qu'à partir de demain, je te donnerai des cours de potions, afin que tu aies le niveau à ton entrée au collège Poudlard. Si je m'aperçois que tu as un comportement déplacé, que ce soit un mensonge, un vol ou une agression physique ou verbale, je n'hésiterai pas à sévir et à te punir comme tu le mérites.

Je suis directeur de la maison Serpentard, à Poudlard, de laquelle tes parents sont issus et, si un élève de cette maison franchit une seule fois les limites, il est sanctionné sans la moindre indulgence. Tu es averti maintenant de ce qui t'attend si tu te comportes à nouveau comme tu l'as fait.

"Mais je n'ai pas menti..., commença à pleurnicher Drago.

CLAC!

Severus venait de l'avoir giflé, sur la joue gauche.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de "l'enfant d'hiver",comme l'avait surnommé "affectueusement" son parrain, un jour, quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

"-Narcissa, viens, lança Severus, d'un ton ferme.

Il lui prit le bras, et l'entraîna hors de la chambre de Drago, de laquelle il sortit, puis verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège puissant, afin que l'enfant ne puisse pas sortir.

Puis, tenant toujours le bras de la femme d'une main de fer, il l'entraîna vers le somptueux salon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans ce lieu, splendide lorsqu'il était éclairé, mais qui paraissait sombre, à ce moment-là, la jeune femme était prête à s'évanouir. Severus la prit dans ses bras, l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et lui dit,d'une voix calme et mesurée:

"-Maintenant, Narcissa,calme-toi et bois ça.

Il s'agissait d'un flacon de potion Revigorante.

"Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, maintenant. Tu dois être ferme avec ton fils, oui- insista-t-il en voyant que les yeux azur de la femme s'écarquillaient, incrédules, sinon,il fera de ta vie un enfer, comme le fait Lucius, avec toi. C'est ce que tu veux? n'est-ce pas. C'est-ce que _tu_ veux? lança-t-il en secouant Narcissa dans ses bras.

"-N..Non.;Severus... ai..aide-moi, je t'en supplie.."

"-Narcissa, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Tu dois être ferme avec ton fils, ou bien c'est lui qui te dominera. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux t'aider. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu mettes ta fierté de côté et que tu comprennes que ton enfant n'est pas simplement l'héritier Malefoy. C'est aussi ton fils, Narcissa. _Ton fils_."

La voix du professeur s'était faite dure, sèche. Il était désolé d'avoir à agir comme cela avec la femme de son ami, ou prétendu ami plutôt, mais il devait agir, sans quoi "l'enfant d'hiver" deviendrait vite une pourriture.

* * *

Alors , chers lecteurs comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre,ainsi que les personnages? Comment vous paraît le comportement de Drago? Celui de ses parents et l'attitude de Severus?

J'accepterai avec plaisir toutes vos reviews, vos commentaires, et me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

A bientôt!


	3. Problèmes relationnels

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris un peu de votre précieux temps pour lire cette fan-fiction.

Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons comment se passe **l'enfance de Drago Malefoy** , les cours de potions avec son parrain, et de l'autre côté, l'éducation "disproportionnée" que lui dispense son père. Ce chapitre précède celui de l'entrée à Poudlard de l'enfant, où des évènements funestes se produiront.

Nous verrons le point de vue de Severus Snape et celui de Lucius Malefoy , par rapport à l'éducation de l'enfant. Nous verrons aussi Severus discuter avec Albus Dumbledore,qui fera son apparition dans ce chapitre, à propos d'un emploi du temps peu commode et fera preuve d'une singulière avarice. Heureusement pour lui, notre bien-aimé Severus croisera aussi Minerva McGonagall et Rubeus Hagrid.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Drago regardait attentivement le chaudron. Son parrain était en train de lui apprendre à préparer un antidote. Cette potion était du niveau d'un élève de quatrième année, mais il tenait à ce que l'enfant sache la préparer.

"On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir, se disait-il. De toute façon, Drago avait réussi brillamment à réaliser les potions du niveau de première et deuxième année. Il aimait jauger, manipuler les ingrédients, les utiliser avec précaution et donner naissance à une potion bien faite.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas explicitement, l'austère professeur était content de voir que son filleul avait un réel potentiel pour les potions, qu'il s'appliquait soigneusement à les préparer. Il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas partie de cette bande de cornichons à laquelle il dispensait habituellement ses cours, qu'il avait minutieusement préparés pendant les vacances.

Malheureusement, ce talent quasi-inné pour les potions ne rattrapait pas, selon lui, le comportement singulièrement détestable qu'était en train d'acquérir Drago.

Depuis ce jour où Severus l'avait giflé, puis enfermé dans sa chambre," l'enfant d'hiver" se tenait à carreau envers lui,craignant de subir à nouveau de pareilles représailles. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tricher avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive, sous peine de se faire punir de façon violente.

Cependant, le gamin n'adoptait ce comportement sage et mesuré qu'en présence de Severus. Avec ses parents, il s'agissait d'une autre affaire.

Sa mère n'avait pas tenu la promesse faite à Severus de rester ferme envers son fils, craignant un retour particulièrement cruel de la part de Lucius. Ce dernier l'aurait torturée sans pitié, s'il l'avait entendue gronder Drago pour avoir insulté l'elfe de maison, par exemple.

Il convient de souligner que Lucius Malefoy était extrêmement soucieux d'inculquer à son fils les valeurs des Sang-Purs, et plus précisément celles de la famille Malefoy.

Ainsi, conformément à ces valeurs, Drago Malefoy devait mépriser tout ceux qui n'étaient pas nés dans un milieu aristocratique et descendant d'une famille de sorciers au sang-pur. De plus, les créatures magiques, telles que les gobelins,les elfes de maison, les centaures et autres,pour ne citer que quelques exemples devaient être considérées avec le plus grand mépris. Ils n'étaient que de la vermine, selon Lucius Malefoy.

Cet homme offrait ainsi à son fils des cadeaux très chers, en échange de quoi le jeune garçon devait adopter une attitude conforme à l'idéal Sang-Pur véhiculé par son père, à savoir celle d'un individu méprisant tout ce qui n'arrivait pas à son niveau. En outre, il devait apprendre l'art ingénieux de l'esquive pour se dérober à des situations fâcheuses qui mettraient en péril l''honneur de la noble famille Malefoy.

Ainsi, lecteurs, je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état d'âme devait se trouver le jeune Drago, pendant cet été qui suivait son cinquième anniversaire. Severus se demandait parfois comment l'enfant avait résisté à la tentation de succomber à la folie, face à deux éducations si différentes, et certainement contradictoires.

* * *

25 août 1985; Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore était tranquillement en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, quand soudain, Severus Snape entra dans son bureau, faisant voleter sa robe noire derrière lui. Il affichait un air furieux, et l'énervement pouvait se lire dans ses yeux noirs. Dumbledore leva les yeux de son journal.

"-Albus, lança le professeur de potions d'une voix glaciale et sèche, je dois vous parler."

-Voyons, Severus, répondit le directeur d'une voix mielleuse qui se voulait rassurante, si la raison de votre venue concerne le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal, sachez qu'il est déjà pris.

Severus afficha une mine déçue. Bien qu'il fût venu pour une tout autre raison que nous allons voir dans les prochaines lignes, il espérait au fond qu'un jour le poste qu'il ambitionnait lui serait confié.

Une fois de plus,la réalité démentait ses illusions. Il devrait continuer à travailler dans les cachots, à enseigner l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions à des gamins qui n'en avaient que faire. Il se sentait humilié, rabaissé, relégué au au bas de l'échelle sociale, un peu comme certains personnages figurant dans des romans du dix-neuvième siècle.

"Je ne viens pas pour vous demander un poste qui m'est sans cesse refusé, monsieur le directeur, rétorqua-t-il avec une hargne contenue dans la voix. Je viens ici pour chercher mon emploi du temps de cette année."

"-Tenez, Severus, lui dit Dumbledore, en lui tendant la feuille sur laquelle étaient marqués les horaires de cours du professeur de potions.

Ce dernier prit la feuille d'un geste brusque et la regarda attentivement. A mesure que ses yeux se posaient sur la feuille, son visage pâlissait à chaque instant. Relevant la tête, il répondit,d'une voix froide:

"-Ce n'est pas normal, Albus, vous m'avez mis 34 heures de cours cette année. Trente-quatre. Cinq par année jusqu'aux BUSES puis une heure supplémentaire pour les élèves de sixième et septième année. C'est exagéré.

"-Vous m'aviez dit que vous pensiez que vos élèves avaient besoin de davantage d'heures de cours pour faire le programme et se perfectionner. Je n'ai fait que répondre à vos exigences, Severus.

"-Albus, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ces heures supplémentaires, c'est impossible. Je dois dispenser des cours de potions à mon filleul."

"-Pour qu'il se croie au-dessus des autres à son arrivée à Poudlard. Non, Severus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si vous y tenez tellement, vous pouvez lui donner ces cours le week-end."

Severus lui jeta un regard noir. Il était écœuré. Drago n'étudiait pas le week-end, ses parents s'occupaient de lui pendant ce temps-là, si l'on pouvait appeler cela s'occuper d'un enfant, pensa-t-il avec cynisme.

"-Dans ce cas, Albus, je vous demande d'augmenter mon salaire. , lança-t-il d'une voix ferme et décidée. Pas de beaucoup, mais il est vrai que soixante-dix Gallions mensuels constituent un bien faible salaire.

Le directeur le fusilla du regard. Depuis quand le professeur de potions se permettait-il de lui réclamer de l'argent et de critiquer la somme qu'il lui donnait?

"-Pour aller les boire, comme votre ivrogne de père, n'est-ce pas? Je vous ai donné ce poste pour vous donner une deuxième chance dans la vie. Je pensais que l'amour que vous éprouviez pour Lily passait au-dessus de ces considérations matérielles...

"-Il passe au-dessus des considérations matérielles, monsieur le directeur, le coupa Severus, visiblement hors de lui. Comment osez-vous insinuer que...

"-Pardonnez-moi, Severus, mais je ne peux vous accorder l'augmentation que vous me demandiez. Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je voie Cornelius d'ici une heure. La séance est terminée.

Comprenant que cette formule courtoise visait à le congédier, Severus sortit d'un pas rageur du somptueux bureau, sans un regard pour Dumbledore, Il était dégoûté par sa façon d'agir,son avarice, sa prétendue sérénité. Après, c'était lui, Severus Tobias Snape, qui devait lui panser les blessures, quand quelque chose tournait moins bien.

Marchant d'un air hargneux, il oublia de regarder et marcha sur une des pattes d'un chat,qui l'observait sévèrement.

MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Severus tomba à la renverse et vit tout à coup Minerva McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondor,et directrice adjointe de Poudlard, qui se tenait devant lui, visiblement hors d'elle.

"-Non mais Severus, vous rendez-vous compte à quel point vous m'avez fait mal à la patte, ou plutôt à la main? Faites attention où vous marchez."

Le professeur de potion esquissa un rictus de désespoir. Par Merlin, le ciel lui en voulait, décidément aujourd'hui, au point de faire dégringoler autant de malheurs sur sa tête. Il était grisâtre, ce qui ne gâtait rien.

"QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE?, tonna une voix, que Severus reconnut comme étant celle du garde-chasse de Poudlard, Hagrid.

"-Hagrid, taisez-vous où le directeur va vous entendre, lui intima Minerva, d'un air agacé.

"-J'allais justement le voir, et j'ai entendu un cri horrible,comme celui d'un chat que l'on égorge. Je me demandait si ce n'était pas cette horrible Miss Teigne.;Oh, pardonnez-moi, professeur, lança-t-il en croisant le regard furieux de Minerva,j'avais oublié que vous étiez un Animagus. Vous n'êtes pas comme cette créature fort déplaisante, au moins, ajouta-t-il avec un regard sincèrement désolé.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, le destin lui en voulait. Il regarda Hagrid et quelque chose de particulièrement étrange se produisit.

Leurs yeux venaient de se croiser. Severus n'avait jamais prêté attention au fait que les prunelles d'Hagrid étaient noires. Noires, comme les siennes, à la différence que les yeux du garde-chasse brillait d'une chaleur, d'une bienveillance dont ses propres yeux étaient privés.

Il réalisa alors que leurs prunelles, à la fois si semblables et si différentes, venaient de se rencontrer, liées par une mystérieuse connivence.

Soudain, d'une voix légèrement rauque,en restant toutefois glaciale,le professeur demanda au garde-chasse:

"-Puis-je vous poser une question,Hagrid? Le directeur vous paie-t-il pour votre travail de garde-chasse?

Interloquée par l'audace de la question de son collègue, Minerva intervint:

"-Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à poser une telle question, Severus?

Il resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas besoin que sa collègue se mêle d'une affaire, à laquelle elle n'était pas liée, de toute façon.

D'un ton timide, Hagrid répondit:

"-Non, professeur Snape, je ne suis pas payé. Le directeur estime que c'est déjà un privilège pour moi que d'être à Poudlard pour m'occuper des créatures magiques, en étant nourri, logé et blanchi. Au fond, je m'en fiche. J'éprouve beaucoup de gratitude pour Dumbledore. Il m'a accepté alors que tout le monde me rejetait. Un grand homme, Dumbledore.

Les deux directeurs de maison le regardèrent d'un air grave. Ils savaient que Hagrid avait été renvoyé de Poudlard pour un crime qu'il aurait soi-disant commis. Cependant, ils imaginaient mal le demi-géant commettre une telle atrocité. Mis à pat sa passion pour des créatures plus que dangereuses, Hagrid était l'une des personnes les plus inoffensives qu'il leur avait été donné de rencontrer. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient que comprendre sa loyauté envers Albus Dumbledore, même s'ils la considéraient comme aveugle et potentiellement nocive.

"-Effectivement, un grand homme, quand il s'agit de garder tout le gâteau pour lui, et d'insister sur sa propre générosité, lança d'un ton particulièrement sarcastique le professeur de potions.

"-Comment osez-vous,Severus?, lança aussitôt Minerva,scandalisée.

"-Il a osé me mettre trente-quatre heures de cours hebdomadaires,et a catégoriquement refusé d'augmenter mon salaire, malgré la charge de travail que cela représente. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, juste de quoi mettre un peu de beurre dans les épinards , j'aurais dû avoir seulement vingt-huit heures de cours par semaine ,ce qui est déjà considérable. Je dois m'occuper de mon filleul et je lui ai demandé un jour par semaine pour le faire, il a refusé. Voyez la magnanimité d'Albus Dumbledore!, acheva Severus, avec lassitude.

Ses deux interlocuteurs l'écoutaient attentivement. Ils pensaient effectivement qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas aussi généreux qu'il prétendait l'être;même si, en raison de leur loyauté envers lui, ils étaient tenus de ne faire aucun commentaire sur la façon dont il gérait le personnel enseignant, ainsi que les ressources.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Severus a besoin de donner cours à Drago Malefoy pour tenter de contrecarrer l'influence toxique du père de ce dernier.

Que pensez-vous des personnages, de Minerva, de Hagrid et de Dumbledore? Sans oublier Severus, bien sûr :) !

Je me ferai de répondre à vos reviews,vos commentaires et vos remarques :) !

A bientôt,


	4. Menaces cachées, potentiels alliés

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui résumera les quelques années séparant l'arrivée de **Drago Malefoy** au collège Poudlard.

 **Severus** devra lutter pour pouvoir dispenser quelques précieux enseignements à son filleul SANS que **Lucius** s'aperçoive qu'il n'approuve pas les idées Sang-Pur.

Heureusement, quelques âmes charitables ( **Minerva Mc Gonagall** , **Rubeus Hagrid** ) commenceront à le soutenir psychologiquement . En outre, des menaces se profilent à l'horizon, concernant l'enfant et sa fortune, **quelques êtres mal intentionnés** seront évoqués.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth, 20h. 26 août 1985.

Le professeur de potions était soulagé. Miraculeusement, Narcissa avait réussi à fléchir son mari pour que Severus donne des cours de potions à Drago le week-end. Comme cela,il pourrait faire les trente-quatre heures que lui demandait le chamane, pardon, le manitou suprême Albus Dumbledore.

Cependant, il restait un bémol. Lucius avait accepté la demande de son "ami", à la condition expresse qu'il assisterait aux cours de potions en question, sous prétexte de suivre les progrès de son fils. Or, Severus savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que son fils acquière les préjugés Sang-Purs et que l'homme qui avait fait le serment de le protéger lui inculque les mêmes idées.

Le professeur de potions exerçait alors ses dons d'occlumens plus que jamais afin d'interdire l'accès de son esprit à qui que ce soit. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que quiconque, et encore moins le patriarche des Malefoy, découvre qu'il ne partageait absolument pas la vision du monde de ces sorciers imbus d'eux-mêmes.

De plus, il dispenserait son cours, avec une neutralité absolue, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Enfin, pas si absolue que cela, parce que lorsqu'il ferait étudier la Potion Tue-Loup à Drago, il lui exposerait avec force les dangers que représentaient ces créatures pour la communauté sorcière."Voilà qui devrait plaire à Lucius", pensait-il avec une certaine amertume.

De plus, ce dernier était inquiet, ces derniers temps. Des anciens Mangemorts souhaitaient apparemment s'accaparer sa fortune, par divers moyens, tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres. Toutefois, Lucius avait tenu Severus en garde, il ne fallait surtout pas que "l'enfant d'hiver" soit au courant. Jamais. Car s'il l'apprenait, il saurait que la fortune des Malefoy, établie depuis des siècles, n'était pas acquise pour toujours. Il risquerait alors de développer des idées contraires à celles véhiculées par l'étiquette Sang-Pur.

Severus avait appris ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange vouait une haine féroce à Lucius Malefoy pour s'être défilé après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Lucius faisait semblant de ne pas penser à la sœur aînée de son épouse, mais il savait que, le jour où celle-ci se libérerait d'Azkaban, elle constituerait une menace impitoyable et n'hésiterait pas à faire payer Drago pour la lâcheté de son père.

Des autres Mangemorts, Lucius n'avait voulu dire mot. Cela inquiétait fort le maître des potions, qui sous des dehors insondables, tentait de cacher résolument ses angoisses. Si le maître du Manoir Malefoy refusait de lui en parler, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il était lié par des serments sorciers à ces individus, ou qu'il les craignait, qu'ils disposaient d'armes suffisamment redoutables pour lui nuire,à lui et à ses proches.

Severus éprouvait un sentiment fort désagréable en repensant aux anciens Mangemorts qu'il avait fréquentés, durant l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien que la Marque des Ténèbres ne fût plus aussi douloureuse qu'elle l'avait été sous le règne de Voldemort, elle demeurait profondément gravée dans sa peau, comme celle d'un forçat condamné à perpétuité. L'homme esquissa un bref rictus à cette pensée. Il était bel et bien devenu un esclave, condamné à obéir à son maître, à une allégeance.

L'image d'Albus Dumbledore se fit dans son esprit. Celui-ci, sous des dehors joviaux, ne lui avait pas donné sa liberté, il n'avait fait que le reprendre à un tribunal vorace, qui ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il fût enfermé à Azkaban, et qu'il y pourrisse pour l'éternité, tel un cadavre de vieille chauve-souris.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Ses élèves le détestaient, le trouvant trop sévère,injuste, froid,amer, parfois brutal, sarcastique. Même les élèves sang-pur de Serpentard ne pouvaient pas le voir en peinture, car le nom Snape ne faisait pas partie de la liste des vingt-huit familles au sang le plus pur, et parce qu'il était très strict sur certaines règles qu'ils se seraient bien passé de respecter. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, se disait le professeur, mais ils avaient peur de lui. Peur d'un _parvenu_.

Cependant, tôt ou tard, les enfants comprendraient qu'il agissait pour leur bien, et pas simplement pour les faire enrager. Les Gryffondor qu'il avait dans le collimateur se plaisaient à dire qu'il favorisait les Serpentard, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge.

En réalité, si le professeur n'enlevait pas de points à sa maison, il châtiait ses élèves de façon à ce qu'il ne recommencent pas, sans avoir besoin de les frapper. Non, il leur donnait une retenue humiliante, après leur avoir dit ,sur un ton doucereux qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, ce qu'ils avaient fait de répréhensible. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir ces marmots imbus d'eux-mêmes morfler et pleurnicher, en faisant des tâches qu'un elfe de maison aurait prises en charge, de voir leur orgueil mis à rude épreuve.

Soudain, la pensée de Minerva McGonagall et de Rubeus Hagrid traversa son esprit.

Soudain, un déclic se fit.

 _Poudlard_. La liste des Vingt-huit familles de sang-Pur devait s'y trouver, forcément.

Parmi ces familles, il devait forcément y avoir quelques sorciers et sorcières qui fussent devenus Mangemorts avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par conséquent, il devait y en avoir qui en voulaient à Lucius Malefoy. Une autre pensée le traversa. Il devrait aussi considérer la liste des anciens Mangemorts, ou fichés comme Mangemorts, il y aurait forcément des suspects.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait négligé un point essentiel de l'affaire. Et si jamais les potentielles menaces ne se trouvaient pas parmi les Mangemorts, ni parmi les héritiers Sang-Purs?

Un sentiment d'angoisse l'étreignit. Il se rendait compte que la menace était bien plus sournoise, plus inquiétante encore que ce qu'il imaginait. Il avait affaire à un véritable mystère. Comment pourrait-il alors préserver la sécurité de "l'enfant d'hiver"?

* * *

Poudlard, 29 août 1985,

Minerva McGonagall était furieuse. Vraiment, Albus Dumbledore dépassait les bornes. Il lui avait mis trente-quatre heures sur son emploi du temps. Non, mais pour qui se prenait cet homme? Certes, il avait l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, mais quand même, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'agir comme il l'avait fait.

De même, elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Filius, Pomona et Severus avaient hérité de la même contrainte. Sans augmentation de salaire ni de congés.

Elle était scandalisée. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait enseigner la métamorphose à des élèves. Oh! il l'avait fait dans le temps, mais certainement pas dans les conditions qu'il leur posait. Il fallait en outre suivre les élèves dans leurs apprentissages, s'occuper des affaires relatives aux maisons desquelles ils étaient respectivement directeurs, corriger les devoirs,les copies d'examens, préparer les cinquième et septième année aux BUSES et aux ASPICS.

Elle avait été encore plus écœurée d'apprendre que Rubeus Hagrid n'était pas payé pour l'ingrat travail qu'il fournissait. Certes, Dumbledore lui avait accordé le droit de rester à Poudlard, mais quand même. Avoir un salaire, là se trouvait la garantie de la liberté financière. Hagrid ne l'avait pas.

Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle avançait devant elle, sans regarder devant elle, contrairement à son habitude.

Soudain, son front heurta quelqu'un en pleine poitrine, et elle tomba en arrière, à la renverse, avant d'être brusquement rattrapée par celui dans qui elle était rentrée par mégarde. Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air furieux. Pâle, il se mit à vociférer:

"-Espèce de salope! Vous avez perdu la tête où quoi? Visiblement, vos lionceaux vous ont contaminée, à force de foncer tête baissée."

Se détachant de son étreinte, elle le fusilla du regard, puis tonna, d'un ton courroucé:

"Ne m'insultez plus jamais, Severus, plus jamais. Je suis votre collègue, mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez été mon élève. Je pourrais très bien passer pour votre mère. La pauvre, dit-elle d'un ton de pitié. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour elle de vous avoir comme fils. Je la plains sincè...

"TAISEZ-VOUS! CESSEZ DE PARLER DE CE QUE VOUS IGNOREZ!", vociféra Severus.

Son teint pâle était devenu blafard. On aurait dit qu'il était frappé par la démence, en l'observant.

Portant sa main devant sa bouche, Minerva se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire allusion à la vie privée de Severus.

Cependant, son attitude l'avait scandalisée. Il n'avait pas à l'insulter comme il l'avait fait. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais ce genre d'attitude passer, plus jamais.

"-Je suis désolée, Severus, sincèreme..."

"-Taisez-vous. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu. Ni ce qu' _elle_ a vécu. Et vous vous permettez de..."

Son souffle était devenu court. Il ne se sentait visiblement pas bien. Elle s'approcha de lui, avec sa démarche féline si caractéristique d'elle, et le prit par l'épaule. Effrayé, il se dégagea de son étreinte.

"-Severus, dit-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Sachez que je n'ai jamais voulu vous agresser, loin de là. Simplement, vous me devez le respect, tout comme je vous le dois...

Il la regarda d'un air grave.

"-Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là."

Contre toute attente, elle vit une larme rouler sur la joue de son collègue. Ce dernier l'essuya subrepticement et ses yeux noirs la regardèrent avec surprise.

Puis, d'un ton amer, il lui lança:

"-Merci, Minerva, mais je dois y aller à présent. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée."

Puis, il partit, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui. La vieille dame le regardait d'un air où la sévérité se mêlait désormais à la compassion.

* * *

L'année se déroula avec de nombreuses difficultés. Ils durent supporter tant bien que mal les nouveaux rythmes imposés par Dumbledore. Hagrid avait lui aussi davantage de corvées que les années précédentes. Il semblait résigné, acceptant son sort, se disant qu'après tout le directeur leur avait imposé ce rythme pour LE PLUS GRAND BIEN de l'école.

Severus, qui s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec le garde-chasse depuis le début de l'année, et qui avait pris l'habitude de le voir tous les dimanches après-midi dans sa cabane, doutait sérieusement de la validité du "PLUS GRAND BIEN". Il se rendait compte aussi qu' Hagrid, pourtant si loyal envers le directeur, commençait sérieusement à douter de ses décisions, même s'il tentait de le dissimuler aux enseignants.

Pendant ce temps-là, pour le plus grand malheur du professeur de potions, Drago devenait de plus en plus détestable, prétentieux, développant les vices qu'il avait acquis dans l'enfance et faisait preuve d'un goût immodéré pour le luxe.A mesure qu'il voyait l'âme de l'enfant s'enlaidir, Severus ne pensait plus à "l'enfant d'hiver" qu'avec un sentiment de peine mêlé d'une profonde amertume.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? les personnages? Minerva, Severus, les Malefoy?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires et vos interprétations,

A bientôt ,

Mononoke-chan


	5. Entrée à Poudlard de Drago Malefoy

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews pour me dire ce qu'ils pensaient de l'histoire et avoir un échange, et je remercie aussi ceux qui m'en mettront , je serai ravie de leur répondre via message privé.

Ce cinquième chapitre se passe six ans après. **Drago** a maintenant 11 ans et entre au collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie. Il s'agit du chapitre où il verra ses parents pour la dernière fois.

Le chapitre montrera aussi comment se passe l'intégration de l'héritier Malefoy à Poudlard, ses inimitiés avec les élèves de Gryffondor, dont **un petit brun à lunettes** , qui fera son apparition. Nous verrons aussi un aperçu de ses relations avec **Severus.**

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan,

* * *

Drago Malefoy était excité. Il irait pour la première fois au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il pourrait ainsi faire étalage de tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent et découvrir d'autres choses.

Il avait entendu ses parents discuter l'autre soir. Sa mère tenait à ce qu'il aille à Poudlard, car il serait en sécurité,et son parrain pourrait veiller sur lui. Son père avait au contraire suggéré avec force qu'il aille à Durmstrang, une école située dans l'Europe de l'Est où l'art de la magie noire était enseigné, selon les rumeurs. En outre, il affirmait bien connaître le directeur, un certain Igor Karkaroff.

Mais Narcissa Malefoy s'était indignée. Elle avait d'abord avancé l'argument que cette école ne dispensait pas les cours en anglais, mais dans une langue slave, et que les coutumes sorcières y étaient totalement différentes. De plus, il convenait de maintenir la tradition en envoyant le jeune Drago à Poudlard, où tous les Malefoy et Black avaient fait leurs études.

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Lucius Malefoy céda à sa femme, non par courtoisie, mais parce qu'il y voyait des avantages qui ne seraient pas négligeables pour lui.

Premièrement, il pourrait faire partie du conseil d'administration, ce qu'il souhaitait afin de pouvoir influencer les autres membres et les monter contre le directeur Albus Dumbledore, envers qui il éprouvait une vive hostilité, en raison de son amour pour les Nés-Moldus, les hybrides et les créatures de toutes sortes. Ensuite, il rehausserait le prestige de la famille Malefoy , à travers son fils unique.

De plus, il avait appris que Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'âge d'un an, faisait aussi sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il fallait absolument que Drago s'en fasse un allié, afin de mettre en valeur sa noble famille.

* * *

Le dernier soir que Drago passa au manoir se fit dans une ambiance solennelle.

Lucius et Narcissa l'avaient admis pour la première fois à la table de la salle à manger somptueuse du Manoir Malefoy. Selon la tradition Sang-Pur, il s'agissait d'un extrême honneur qui était conféré à l'enfant, qui ne mangeait plus dans la salle à manger attenante à sa chambre, sans compagnie, mais bien avec les adultes, signe de l'entrée dans la vie commune.

Lucus avait invité plusieurs relations pour le dernier souper que passerait Drago au Manoir, avant les vacances de Noël. Parmi eux, on pouvait trouver les Carrow, un frère et une sœur, plusieurs hommes appelés respectivement Macnair, Avery, Yaxley, Rowle et Selwyn. Il déplorait l'absence de Nott, Crabbe,Goyle et de Parkinson qui passaient la soirée avec leurs familles respectives, dont les enfants allaient aussi entrer à Poudlard.

Drago s'ennuyait, au milieu de ces adultes qui ne parlaient que du prestige des familles de Sang-Pur, de "la racaille" constituée par les "être inférieurs", de la démagogie dont faisait preuve Albus Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, en cet instant précis, quelqu'un lui manquait. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais Severus Snape lui manquait.

Il se contenta alors de manger en silence, sans dire mot, pendant que les adultes vitupéraient sur les failles de l'enseignement dispensé à Poudlard.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucius Malefoy lança quelques remarques désobligeantes envers les Moldus, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils seraient obligés de prendre les transports moldus. Le ministère avait mis à leur disposition une rutilante limousine, afin que l'héritier Malefoy puisse se rendre à la gare de King's Cross dans des conditions qui seyaient à son rang.

Cela ne satisfaisait pas pour autant le patriarche Malefoy, qui ronchonnait contre l'interdiction de transplaner directement sur le quai de la voie ferrée.

Ensuite, ils durent franchir la barrière permetant d'arriver jusqu'au quai. Lucius se plaignit d'un tel manque de respect envers le Code du Secret de la communauté magique, ce qui irrita considérablement Narcissa, laquelle était prête à s'évanouir. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Pour dire la vérité, lecteur, la pauvre femme était tellement angoissée à l'idée de voir partir son fils, que si elle avait tenu un Retourneur de Temps dans sa main, elle se serait sans doute retrouvée déjà au Moyen-Age.

* * *

Dans le train,Drago reconnut deux garçons, qui s'appelaient respectivement Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Il ne les appréciait pas vraiment, mais était tenu de les fréquenter, suite aux recommandations de son père.

Ces deux garçons ne faisaient que des plaisanteries stupides sur les Sang-de Bourbe, les créatures, ls différentes tares du monde sorcier, bref, des sujets ennuyeux à force d'être sans cesse rabâchés, à la maison comme avec les relations extérieures.

Au bout d'un moment,Drago, n'en pouvant plus, finit par quitter le wagon. Crabbe et Goyle s'en aperçurent, et à la manière de sangsues, le suivirent, tels deux gardes du corps.

* * *

 _Drago voulait voir Harry Potter._

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté son wagon. Il en avait marre de ces compagnies agaçantes voulait rencontrer le garçon qui avait mis un terme au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait être sans aucun doute fascinant.

* * *

Le soir du 1er septembre 1991, Poudlard,

Drago était furieux. Dans le train, il avait rencontré Harry Potter, mais cette rencontre ne s'était pas aussi bien déroulé que ce qu'il avait prévu. En premier lieu, il avait eu la surprise de découvrir que Potter était le gosse un peu perdu avec qui il avait discuté chez Madame Guipure.

Il ne se serait jamais douté que c'était ce gamin maigre et timide qui avait mis fin à la tyrannie instaurée par Lord V... il se ravisa. Non, il ne devait pas prononcer ce nom. Un Malefoy ne s'abaissait pas à des considérations aussi vulgaires.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait découvert que Potter s'était fait un ami en la personne de Ronald Weasley, un rouquin dont la famille était réputée pour avoir des problèmes d'argent.

Lorsque l'héritier Malefoy lui avait proposé des conseils pour éviter les gens douteux, Harry Potter lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour savoir qui étaient les gens douteux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait horriblement visé. Comme si le Survivant avait voulu insinuer qu' _il_ était une personne douteuse.

Il ne lui pardonnerait pas cet affront. Jamais. Quelque soit la maison où il serait réparti.

A moins qu'il décide de le suivre et de lui obéir, comme le faisaient Crabbe et Goyle.

Il se trouvait devant les portes dorées de la Grande Salle,et attendait patiemment son sort. Il espérait de toutes ses forces être reçu à Serpentard.

Soudain, il vit la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall revenir, les regardant de son air sévère qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un, et suivit les autres élèves, qui s'engouffraient dans la Grande Salle.

La salle était tout simplement enchanteresse. Il y avait le fameux plafond qui semblait avoir été fait pour imiter le ciel, des tables d'or, des murs ornés de chandelles, les autres élèves qui les attendaient, assis, et au fond, la Grande Table, à laquelle étaient assise les professeurs.

Il reconnut, assis à l'extrémité de la table, un homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras d'un noir corbeau qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Celui-ci n'était autre, qu'un certain maître des Potions,du nom de Severus Snape. Il était aussi _le parrain_ de Drago.

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Drago souhaitait de toutes ses forces être envoyé à Serpentard. Il voulait assurer le prestige de sa famille, mais aussi bénéficier du soutien de son parrain.

Lorsque le profeseur McGonagall l'appela, il se dirigea, comme un futur roi vers son trône, vers le Choixpeau usé, rapiécé, posé négligemment sur son tabouret.

Le Choixpeau hurla "SERPENTARD!" lorsqu'il frôla les délicats cheveux d'un blond platine de "l'enfant d'hiver.".

Ainsi, le petit prince rejoignit sa table, sous l'œil vigilant et acerbe de l'homme austère qui n'était autre que son parrain.

* * *

Il est de mon devoir, lecteur, de vous faire un bref résumé de comment se passèrent les deux premiers mois de Drago Malefoy à Poudlard. Considéré comme l'héritier d'une très grande fortune, tout le monde le regardait avec admiration, à l'exception des Gryffondor, qu'il ignorait, la plupart du temps, même s'il gardait une dent contre Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

Il est vrai, lecteurs, qu'il faisait preuve d'un rare talent dans la préparation des potions que son parrain n'hésitait pas à souligner, même s'il lui faisait parfois d'amères réflexions sur la méthode qu'il avait employée pour couper ses racines, ou sur les ingrédients, ou sur la façon de tenir sa baguette. Dans les autres matières, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, même si Lucius Malefoy lui envoyait des lettres, en lui reprochant de ne pas être le premier de la classe dans toutes les matières.

Cependant, je dois vous avertir, lecteurs, que le professeur de potions s'inquiétait sérieusement de voir son filleul mal tourner. Il avait en effet réussi habilement à fréquenter des élèves de sa maison déjà formés aux préjugés sang-Purs, qui parlaient de renverser le monde construit par Albus Dumbledore. Il ne parvenait pas à le prendre sur le fait, d'autant plus que le jeune Malefoy ne faisait rien qui pût être préjudiciable, en théorie, du moins, pour sa maison.

Severus se jura de garder un œil sur l'enfant d'hiver. A la première incartade qu'il commettrait, il le sanctionnerait sans aucune indulgence, afin que le jeune garçon ne profite pas de son statut privilégié pour écraser les autres.

* * *

Alors,chers lecteurs et lectrices, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Les personnages?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos questions , vos commentaires, vos suggestions,

A bientôt, :)


	6. Une funeste nouvelle

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec le sixième chapitre qui marque un tournant décisif dans la vie de Drago Malefoy, et dans l'histoire.

Le dimanche qui suit le match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard, Drago reçoit trois lettres, dont une qui lui annonce de fort mauvaises nouvelles. Malheureux,angoissé, il se réfugie dans la volière, où dans la matinée, un certain professeur,viendra le chercher.

J'ai inséré une citation de Lemony Snicket pour tenter d'expliquer ce que ressent Drago lorsqu'il ouvrira la première lettre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'en laissent, je me fais un plaisir de communiquer avec les lecteurs par message privé pour progresser et savoir ce qu'ils en ont pensé.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

13 novembre 1991

Drago était mécontent. Ce jour splendide du mois de novembre, Gryffondor venait de gagner le match contre Serpentard. Tout cela à cause de Harry Potter qui avait failli avaler le Vif d'or, et, vu qu'aucune règle du jeu n'interdisait ce "moyen" d'attraper la petite balle en or, les Rouge et Or avaient remporté le match par cent soixante points contre soixante.

Il était devenu amer, jaloux, n'hésitant pas à persifler Potter et ses petits amis, car il ne supportait tout simplement pas qu'un garçon qui n'ait pas accepté sa demande d'amitié, ou plutôt d'alliance, triomphe face à lui, ou face à sa maison.

La semaine ne se passa pas sans qu'il ne fît de réflexions vexantes sur la médiocrité de Potter,qui selon lui n'avait fait gagner à son équipe que par pur coup de chance. Seuls Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson approuvaient son point de vue et raillaient le Survivant autant de fois qu'ils le pouvaient.

* * *

21 novembre 1991, 8 h30

Le petit blond aux yeux gris venait de se lever, et s'apprêtait à aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Le soleil commençait déjà à étinceler. Il s'agissait de la promesse d'une fort belle journée, malgré l'humidité de la veille, où l'orage avait éclaté, se prolongeant pendant toute la nuit.

Alors que l'héritier Malefoy sortait des cachots et se dirigeait vers le Grande Salle, il vit soudain une forme grise qui fonçait sur lui. Se baissant pour l'éviter, il reconnut soudain son hibou grand-Duc, Hadès, qui tenait dans son bec trois grandes enveloppes.

Il fronça les sourcils. Normalement, pour les premières années, les hiboux apportaient le courrier _dans_ la Grande Salle, rarement en dehors, à moins que ce fût urgent. A moins qu'Hadès ne se fût dirigé vers la Grande Salle, et qu'il ait vu tout à coup Drago?

Cette explication ne tenait pas, pourtant.L'autre jour, Theodore Nott avait vu son hibou alors qu'il était encore dans le hall. Au lieu de lui apporter directement le courrier, le hibou avait attendu qu'il fût entré dans la Grande Salle pour lui remettre le courrier. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, il en était certain.

Qu'avait-il reçu de si imminent pour que son hibou ne l'attende pas à la table de sa maison?

Fébrile, il saisit les trois lettres, caressa Hadès, qui sembla froncer les sourcils, et vit sur la première enveloppe, du côté de l'expéditeur, _Ministère de la magie, Département des affaires familiales sorcières, droits de succession._

Effaré, il regarda l'adresse, à bout de doigts. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir eu une erreur. Il retourna la lettre et vit qu'elle était bien envoyé à Drago Malefoy, Héritier de La très noble famille Malefoy.

Inquiet, dans un état voisin de la panique, il sentit des gouttes de sueur perler de son front. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne s'agissait que d'une farce de mauvais goût , rien de plus, une mauvaise farce.

Une idée traversa son esprit. La volière, c'était là qu'il devait lire ces lettres au contenu affreusement énigmatique. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y ait personne. Son cœur et son pouls palpitaient à toute vitesse, laissant apparaître des lueurs rougeâtres sur sa peau blanche.

* * *

21 novembre 1991, 9h00, Volière de Poudlard.

Le jeune garçon était enfin arrivé dans la volière de Poudlard. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'y aurait personne pour le déranger. Il remarqua soudain un coin qui semblait isolé et s'y blottit, afin de découvrir le contenu des trois lettres qui lui avaient été destinées.

Il commença par celle du ministère, qui contenait ces mots:

 _Cher M. Malefoy,_

 _Nous avons le regret de vous informer que, hier soir, aux alentours de dix-huit heures précises, le Manoir de Wiltshire, qui constituait jusqu'à présent votre demeure, a été détruit, suite à un terrible incendie provoqué par le sortilège du Feudeymon._

 _Nous avons également le regret de vous apprendre que Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et Narcissa Druella Malefoy , née Black sont décédés dans ce terrible incendie._

 _Ayant pris connaissance du fait que vous étiez mineur , la fortune laissée par vos parents décédés vous sera remise lorsque vous atteindre l'âge de la majorité, à savoir vos dix-sept ans._

 _Nous avons contacté le professeur Dumbledore, directeur du collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard, où vous étudiez actuellement, pour prendre les décisions relatives à votre tutelle._

 _Veuillez accepter, je vous pries, nos sincères condoléances, ainsi que l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués._

 _Galatius Bunbeck, Service du Département des affaires familiales sorcières, droits de succession._

Le jeune garçon sentit soudain son cœur se serrer. Ainsi, un terrible malheur venait de s'abattre sur lui, et d'autres s'ensuivraient sûrement, plus atroces et perfides encore que le premier.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, non. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce. Ses parents étaient toujours là, en train de penser à lui ou de travailler pour maintenir l'honneur des Malefoy. Sa mère, toute souriante, l'attendrait bientôt pour les vacances de Noël, au manoir. Elle l'embrasserait très fort, lui, son fils chéri, tant aimé, si désiré...

 _Aimé, désiré_ , cette pensée lui était atroce à présent. Elle était morte. Elle ne le reverrait plus.

Le garçon serra les deux autres enveloppes contre lui, se refusant à les ouvrir. Puis il jeta la lettre du ministère par terre, avant de se blottir, assis dans son coin. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait le déranger , il mit sa tête blonde entre ses genoux, dans une posture semblable à celle de quelqu'un qui tente de dissimuler ses sanglots. Puis, après un moment qui lui parut interminable, son angoisse creva et il fondit en larmes, silencieusement, pleurant doucement, comme il n'avait jamais pleuré avant.

* * *

"Apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle écrit est toujours plus dur, beaucoup plus, que de l'apprendre de vive voix. Vous devinez pourquoi, j'en suis sûr. Lorsqu'on vous l'annonce à voix haute, vous n'entendez cette mauvaise nouvelle qu'une bonne fois. Mais si vous la découvrez par écrit, que ce soit dans un journal, dans une lettre, ou griffonnée sur votre avant-bras au feutre indélébile, chaque fois que vous la relirez, vous revivrez encore et toujours le désarroi de la première fois." Lemony Snicket, ( Daniel Handler) , _Les Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire_ , Tome 4  Cauchemar à la scierie

* * *

Malgré son visage insondable, Severus était paniqué. Son teint d'ailleurs pâle était devenu blafard. Il n'avait pas vu Drago, ce matin, à la table des Serpentard. Il s'était inquiété, savant que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son filleul de déserter la table du petit déjeuner le matin. Il avait eu un problème, il en était sûr.

La veille, l'édition de _Sorcier du Soir_ évoquait l'incendie mystérieux du Manoir Malefoy où Lucius et Narcissa avaient péri . En lisant l'article, il avait appris que le manoir avait été détruit par un Feudeymon, feu qui était produit par un sortilège de magie noire.

Il avait éprouvé un sentiment de profond malaise en lisant l'article. Premièrement, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un, ou plusieurs ennemis, qui vouaient une rancune tenace aux Malefoy, ou bien qui souhaitaient s'accaparer sa fortune par tous les moyens, aussi vils soient-ils.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine dans cette malheureuse histoire était la situation de Drago Malefoy. Il allait devoir lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle, et ce ne serait pas une chose facile. Bien qu'il prît rarement des gants pour exprimer sa pensée, là, il allait devoir en prendre pour annoncer à son filleul la mort de ses parents, la perte de sa famille,de son foyer.

Or, ce matin, il avait disparu, ne s'étant pas pointé à la table du petit-déjeuner.

Très bien, se dit le professeur de potions, non sans sarcasme, il ne me reste plus qu'à le chercher.

Soudain, alors qu'il se levait de sa place, situé à l'extrémité de la Grande Table, il vit un hibou Grand Duc foncer vers lui. Il le reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait d'Hadès, le hibou de Drago.

Sans doute était-ce une illusion ou un effet de son imagination, mais il lui avait semblé voir des larmes dans les yeux ambrés du hibou. Un regard échangé entre eux lui fit comprendre que Drago était parti se réfugier dans la volière.

* * *

Le cœur battant, Severus ouvrit la lourde porte en bois de la volière. Le spectacle qu'il y aperçut était affligeant.

Dans un coin , situé au fond, à droite de la pièce, une forme se tenait recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant doucement, mais le professeur de potions parvenait à entendre les larmes couler, l'enfant gémir. _Drago._

Il s'approcha lentement de l'enfant, qui ressemblait maintenant à une poupée de chiffon grotesque, avec sa tête décoiffée entre ses genoux, versant des larmes tout son soûl,tenant résolument quelque chose contre sa poitrine.

Tout à coup, l'enfant , entendant un pas brusque s'approcher de lui, releva sa tête aussitôt. Le professeur se rendit compte que ses intuitions étaient fondées. Il avait appris l'affreuse nouvelle, la perte de son foyer, de ses parents. Il était à présent orphelin, seul au monde, exposé à la voracité des ennemis cachés de son père, qui n'attendaient que leur heure pour l'attaquer sans merci.

" _Non_ , pensa-t-il, avec dureté, il n'est pas seul. Il a quelqu'un. _Je suis là_."

Soudain, son regard croisa celui de "l'enfant d'hiver". Celui-ci avait des yeux gris, de la même couleurs que ceux de Lucius. En revanche, leur forme était incontestablement celle des yeux de Narcissa.

L'enfant serrait à présent les lèvres, ce qui lui donnait une expression pincée. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir véritablement confiance en Severus Tobias Snape.

"Quelle est cette lettre? , lui demanda tout à coup l'homme, voyant une lettre par terre.

Drago baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Pardon,je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, dit le professeur d'une voix basse."

"-Des mauvaises nouvelles. Du ministère, précisa-t-il en voyant les yeux noirs de Severus l'observer d'un air inquisiteur.

Ce dernier ramassa la lettre et commença à la lire attentivement à haute voix, pendant que Drago faisait semblant de l'écouter. Il en savait déjà le contenu, de toute façon. Ses parents n'étaient plus. Il était maintenant à la merci de celui qui voudrait bien l'accueillir, ne sachant pas quels seraient les intentions de ce dernier.

Pendant ce temps-là, le temps se riait allègrement des deux condamnés, laissant entrevoir avec acuité l'ironie dramatique de la situation.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, dardait ses rayons serpentins vers la petite fenêtre de la volière, où un homme et son filleul pleuraient, à présent, du moins en pensée, la perte de deux amis chers, d'un foyer, et d'une famille.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je serai ravie de répondre à vos reviews, vos questions et vos interprétations.

Merci d'avoir supporté jusqu'au bout ce chapitre dur, semblable à un oignon...

A bientôt,


	7. Des lettres de mauvais augure

Bonjour,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'en laissent, je me fais un plaisir de communiquer avec les lecteurs par message privé pour progresser et savoir ce qu'ils en ont pensé.

Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons le triste quotidien de **Drago** , le terrible sentiment de solitude qu'il éprouve, ainsi que ses angoisses. Le samedi suivant l'affreuse nouvelle, **Minerva McGonagall** , qui a retenu Drago, ne supporte plus son comportement et l'emmène chez le directeur où ils retrouvent **Hagrid** et **Severus** , qui discutent avec **Dumbledore** d'un sérieux problème, des lettres dangereuses et énigmatiques ont été envoyées au directeur. Le problème de la **tutelle du jeune garçon** sera aussi évoqué.

Les trois adultes, ainsi que le jeune enfant seront confrontés aux enjeux de cette question, de la tutelle de Drago, **des lettres mystérieuses contenant des menaces de mort** qui ont été envoyées à Dumbledore, mais qui concernent surtout Drago. Je m'inspire toujours des _Désastreuses aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire_ de Lemony Snicket pour écrire les chapitres.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan,

* * *

Les jours se suivirent de façon morose pour "l'enfant d'hiver". Tout se passait comme si quelqu"un avait jeté un voile épais de brouillard sur sa vie, de façon à l'empêcher de percevoir la moindre lumière.

Premièrement, il se sentait horriblement seul. Lorsque la nouvelle de la mort de ses parents ainsi que de l'incendie du Manoir Malefoy était apparue dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le lundi 22 novembre, personne n'avait fait le moindre effort pour consoler le jeune garçon . Au contraire, les élèves de Gryffondor avaient accueilli cette sinistre nouvelle comme l'arrivée du Messie. Ils étaient ravis de voir telle déveine tomber sur la tête de ce petit prétentieux, imbu de sa personne.

Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, qui étaient pourtant réputés pour avoir plus de discernement et de compassion que les Gryffondor, ne cachaient pas non plus la joie malsaine qu'ils éprouvaient de voir un petit Serpentard subir enfin les affres du destin.

Mais ce qui désolait le plus Drago, dans toute cette affaire, ce n'était pas les sourires de triomphes qu'affichaient les élèves de Gryffondor en le voyant ainsi, seul dans son coin, triste, vide, pâle comme la mort, ni les ragots méprisants des élèves qui passaient devant lui, une expression de pitié méprisante sur le visage.

Non, ce qui le blessait vraiment était le fait que sa propre maison lui témoignait autant d'hostilité et d'indifférence que les autres.

Son ancienne bande de Serpentard, à savoir Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, ne lui faisait plus attention. Ils l'ignoraient complètement, comme s'il n'était qu'une tâche de poussière sur leur veste. De même, les élèves des années supérieures avec qui il avait noué des relations se détournaient à présent de lui, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

* * *

"Naturellement, ni vous ni moi n'abandonnerons jamais un ami dans la peine, mais c'est une triste réalité que , lorsqu'on est en deuil, on perd autant d'amis que si l'on avait la peste, au moment justement où on aurait tant besoin de soutien." Lemony Snicket, _Les Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire,_ Tome 1 "Tout commence mal..."

* * *

Ainsi, lecteurs, je vous laisse imaginer le quotidien malheureux de notre petit Serpentard, pendant la semaine qui suivit cette atroce nouvelle.

Ce dernier ne travaillait plus, suivait à peine en cours, et avait écopé de trois retenues dans la même semaine, rien que pour avoir répondu aux professeurs de métamorphose, botanique et sortilèges. De plus, en potions, il avait bâclé le devoir qu'il devait rendre au professeur la semaine suivante.

Des trois enseignants qui l'avaient retenu, Minerva McGonagall était la plus mécontente. Selon elle, Drago profitait de la situation pour tenter d'apitoyer les autres. Elle était soulagée de voir que ladite tentative ne faisait aucun effet.

Cependant, lecteurs, il convient de rappeler que le professeur McGonagall était la directrice des Gryffondor, et subissant la pression de sa maison, elle voyait Drago Malefoy comme un authentique Serpentard, à savoir un rival de sa maison, un être imbu de sa personne qui cherchait à écraser autrui par tous les moyens. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et il lui arrivait même de penser, un peu comme les élèves de Gryffondor, que "l'enfant d'hiver" avait mérité le coup du sort funeste qui lui était tombé sur la tête.

* * *

Samedi 27 novembre 1991, 10 h30.

La retenue de Drago avec le professeur McGonagall ne s'était pas bien passée. Elle lui avait reproché sa négligence, il lui avait répondu vertement qu'il s'en fichait.

Il ne disait rien d'autre que la vérité, d'ailleurs. Il avait d'autres problèmes, qui d'ailleurs, l'inquiétaient sérieusement.

Premièrement, il avait tenté de lire les deux lettres qu'il avait reçues, en plus de celle du ministère. Or, la première des deux enveloppes, sur laquelle était marqué le nom de Narcissa Malefoy du côté de l'expéditeur, avait refusé catégoriquement de s'ouvrir. Quand à la deuxième, il avait réussi à l'ouvrir, mais l'apparence sinistre de l'enveloppe l'avait épouvanté.

En effet, sur l'enveloppe,il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur. A la place,une hideuse marque représentant un œil qui le regardait d'un air malveillant. Au-dessous de cet œil, deux serpents entrelacés faisaient leur apparition. Il lui semblait qu'il dardait son regard luisant, rusé, chafouin, un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Épouvanté, Drago n'avait pu se résoudre à lire le contenu de cette lettre, qui selon lui, ne présageait que d'horribles ennuis à venir.

Comme vous l'avez compris depuis un petit moment déjà, lecteurs, Drago n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de courageux.

La nouvelle de la mort de ses parents l'avait profondément meurtri, et il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter d'autres misères, plus perfides encore que la première.

Cependant, le contenu de cette lettre l'angoissait. Ne pas savoir le contenu de quelque chose suscite en nous parfois plus de mal-être que de connaître effectivement ce contenu, aussi calamiteux soit-il.

Toujours est-il que Minerva McGonagall, furieuse du comportement insolent du jeune Serpentard à son égard, l'avait pris par le bras; et entraîné sans ménagement jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

* * *

Samedi 27 novembre 1991, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore lisait les lettres mystérieuses qui lui avaient été envoyées. Devant lui, se tenaient Rubeus Hagrid et Severus Snape, qui le regardaient, d'un air interloqué. Qui avait été l'individu suffisamment fou pour s'en prendre ainsi au directeur de Poudlard?

Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge, ni d'une plaisanterie.

Les lettres envoyées constituaient de véritables menaces de mort à l'égard du directeur, et parlaient de détruire Poudlard si jamais Dumbledore continuait à "défendre les Sang-de-bourbe, les hybrides,la vermine, la racaille qui salit notre sang". Tels étaient les termes employés par l'expéditeur des lettres, lesquelles arboraient en guise de signature, un œil hideux au-dessous duquel ondulaient deux serpents à l'aspect menaçant.

"-Professeur, tonnait Hagrid, si cet individu parvient à ses fins, les élèves seront condamnés. Ne le laissez pas agir, professeur Dumbledore.

"-Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il s'agit d'un _seul_ individu, intervint Severus d'une voix grave,il est fort possible que ce soient plusieurs sorciers qui aient envoyé ces lettres. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il ne peut s'agir d'un élève. Il s'agit d'une lettre ensorcelée par la magie noire. Les serpents placés sous l'œil ont tenté de vous étrangler lorsque vous avez ouvert les enveloppes.

"-A votre avis, Severus, qui peut avoir envoyé ces ..."

Soudain, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Minerva McGonagall fit son irruption dans le bureau somptueux. Elle tenait par le bras Drago Malefoy.

Hagrid et Severus se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, le regardant d'un air de reproche et d'incompréhension. Il fallait que la situation fût grave pour que Minerva amène ainsi un élève qui n'était pas de sa maison chez le directeur.

"-Albus.. Ah très bien, vous êtes là aussi, Severus. Bon, je viens ici parce que le jeune Malefoy s'est permis de me répondre avec insolence, pour la troisième fois depuis cette semaine, qu'il a autre chose à faire que le travail scolaire. Il néglige ses devoirs, ne s'entraîne plus, s'isole. Bref, la situation ne peut plus durer, entendez-vous. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a perdu ses parents qu'il peut se croire ainsi tout permis...

"-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Minerva, la coupa Severus, mais si vous vous étiez trouvée dans sa situation, vous auriez sans doute continué à faire votre élève modèle?"

Il était agacé de voir que sa collègue ne saisissait pas le désarroi profond que ressentait Drago. Cette souffrance, cette perte brutale, _il l'avait ressentie bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait appris la mort d'Eileen Prince..._

"-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ses amis ne l'aident-ils pas? , répondit Minerva,d'un ton sec, Vous avez un sens de la solidarité très spécial à Serpentard, pour ne pas dire inexistant, Severus, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton suffisant.

Depuis que le fils de James Potter était dans sa maison, Minerva méprisait les Serpentard, pensait amèrement Severus. Cela avait eu un impact sur leur relation d'alliés face aux manigances de Dumbledore. Maintenant, elle le considérait plus comme un rival que comme un collègue avec qui elle se devait d'avoir des relations correctes.

"-Depuis que Potter est dans votre maison, vociféra-t-il avec fureur, vous ne pensez qu'à votre maison. Cela vous fait plaisir de voir mon filleul rabaissé, humilié, et ignoré, alors qu'il aurait besoin de soutien. Très bien, je vais vous dire. Pour lui, avec son père et sa mère, j'ai fait le Serment Inviolable.

Oui, insista-t-il en voyant leur mine effrayée. Cela veut dire que la mort m'attend si jamais je ne respecte pas ce serment. En vertu de ce contrat, je dois élever Drago comme mon fils si jamais ses parents venaient à disparaître. Je dois le protéger et je dois également le mettre au service de Lord Voldemort, en cas de retour de ce dernier. Oui, parfaitement. De plus ,s'il ne parvient pas à accomplir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demande, je dois effectuer la mission en question à sa place. Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que c'est, du fardeau que cela représente.", acheva-t-il avec un mélange de souffrance et de lassitude.

Hagrid, Minerva et Dumbledore le regardaient, ébahis. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Severus s'était mis dans une rage aussi folle, aussi incontrôlée. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le professeur de potions perdre le contrôle de lui-même à ce point.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelque chose, un bruit étouffé. Il s'agissait de Drago, qui avait fondu en larmes.

Severus s'approcha de lui, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il le serra dans ses bras, et l'enlaça.

Drago tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, mais rien n'y fit. La poigne de son professeur était tenace, comme celle d'un serpent qui enlace sa proie. L'homme au nez crochu lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que tu étais une charge pour moi. C'est la situation qui l'est."

Drao continua à pleurer, l'air estomaqué. Que voulait dire son parrain. N'était-ce pas contradictoire? Severus poursuivit:

"-J'assumerai au contraire cette tâche, comme j'ai assumé les autres. Tu es mon filleul et je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour te sortir de ce guêpier.

Drago sursauta. De quel guêpier parlait son parrain, justement? Ne s'agissait-il pas d'une affaire noire, vile, dans laquelle le destin se faisait un malin plaisir de le plonger?

"-Drago, intervint Dumbledore, jeg dois te parler très sérieusement. Ton arrivée avec Minerva tombe à pic. Vois-tu , en tant qu'héritier Sang-Pur, selon les traditions, tu ne peux être adopté que par un membre de la famille ou par l'une des 28 familles au Sang-Pur que voici.

Il lui montra une liste. Drago s'approcha,un bras sur l'épaule de son parrain, essuyant ses larmes.

"-J'ai reçu une lettre d'Amycus Carrow et de sa sœur. N'ayant pas d'enfant, les Carrow se proposent pour t'adopter."

"-Quoi?"

Drago sentit sa voix s'étrangler. Les Carrow? Ce sorcier et sa sœur qui n'avaient cessé de faire des plaisanteries sur les Moldus, "les sang-de-bourbe, la racaille" et qui étaient favorables à l'extermination massive de tout ce qui n'était pas pur. Bien que leurs idées fussent favorables à celles de son père, Drago éprouva un frisson. Et si ces êtres voulaient l'adopter pour une toute autre raison? S'ils voulaient l'adopter pour s'emparer de la fortune des Malefoy?

Soudain, le jeune garçon vit sur le bureau de Dumbledore des lettres écrites sur un parchemin grisâtre. Il reconnu aussitôt le signe qui l'avait fait frémir d'épouvante. Pris de panique, il se mit à crier, montrant les lettres du doigt.

"-Cet œil , je le reconnais. Il était sur une des lettres qu'on m'avait envoyées le lendemain de la mort de mes parents. C'est un présage de malheur! Vous.. vous..

Il s'affaissa, le visage décomposé. Severus le regarda, d'un air livide:

"-Comment? Tu en as reçu une comme celle-ci? Mais c'est très grave, Drago, très grave. Pourquoi ne me l'a-tu pas dit, dès le départ? Ces lettres sont frappées d'un sort de magie noire, qui vise à étrangler celui qui l'ouvre. J'ai dû empêcher la strangulation du directeur avec des contre-sorts. Tu aurais vraiment dû me le dire! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?, lui demanda l'homme d'un ton sévère où l'on sentait une amère déception.

Drago se sentait affreusement coupable. Il n'osait pas avouer que ces lettres lui inspiraient une telle frayeur, un tel mal-être proche de la nausée, qu'il avait refusé d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un lâche, un idiot. Ces lettres lui donnaient purement et simplement l'envie de vomir. Il s'agissait certainement de magie noire.

"-Tu as toujours cette lettre, dis-moi, lui demanda le directeur d'un ton apaisant.

Drago hésita, puis se résigna à avouer la vérité.

"-Je l'ai laissée dans ma commode, dans le dortoir de Serpentard.

Hagrid , Minerva et Severus le regardèrent d'un air affolé. Il fallait absolument retrouver cette lettre, sinon... il risquait d'arriver des événements bien pires que ceux qui s'étaient produits. La survie de l'école, et peut-être l'avenir de la communauté sorcière, dépendait du contenu de cette lettre, si énigmatique et terrifiante.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Les personnages?

Je me suis inspiré de l'œil d'Olaf des _Désastreuses aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire_ et un peu de la Marque des Ténèbres pour écrire ce chapitre.

J'accepterai avec plaisir toutes vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions et me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

A bientôt,

Mononoke-chan


	8. Confier,c'est quelquefois livrer

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Dans ce chapitre, qui se passe peu avant les vacances de Noël, les Carrow ont saisi l'affaire de la tutelle Malefoy accompagnés d'un soi-disant avocat.

De plus,outrepassant les limites de la loi sorcière, le couple retire Drago de Poudlard afin de "l'habituer" à vivre selon leurs règles. Contre toute attente,Dumbledore les autorise à agir ainsi. Severus, qui n'a pas assisté à cet entretien, est indigné et désemparé.

Je me suis inspiré de la citation de Victor Hugo qui constitue un chapitre des _Misérables_ "Confier , c'est quelquefois livrer" ( celui où Fantine laisse Cosette chez les Thénardier) et aussi des Désastreuses aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire de Lemony Snicket.

Heureusement, Minerva s'excusera de son attitude décevante vis-à-vis de Severus et de Drago, et fera tout pour aider son collègue à obtenir la tutelle du jeune garçon. Or, ils ne savent pas où habitent les deux monstres.

Severus devra compter plus que jamais sur sa collègue et sur Hagrid pour défendre ses droits et obtenir la tutelle du jeune garçon.

Deux élèves de Serpentard, Blaise et Millicent feront leur apparition dans ce chapitre et auront une importance cruciale dans l'histoire.

Attentions angoisses et violences sur mineur...Critique du racisme de certains sorciers de Sang-Pur...

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

* * *

Amycus Carrow était satisfait. Maintenant, rien, ni personne n'allait l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution. Il ricana d'un air machiavélique, pendant que sa sœur, assise à ses côtés, gloussait de joie, d'une joie morbide.

* * *

Poudlard 15 décembre 1991, Bureau de Dumbledore,

Albus Dumbledore regardait les nouveaux arrivants, qui se tenaient devant lui, à présent, le regardant d'un air hautain et fier.

Un homme vêtu d'une toge d'avocat précédait un individu massif au visage peu avenant et une femme, qui bien qu'elle fût plus menue que son voisin, présentait les mêmes traits brusques et peu sympathiques.

"-Conformément à la législation sorcière, disait l'avocat, le jeune Drago Malefoy doit aller chez l'une des Vingt-huit famille au Sang-Pur. Or, il se trouve qu'Amycus et Alecto Carrow, ici présents, se sont généreusement proposés pour adopter le jeune Malefoy. Il l'ont fait par pure magnanimité, et non en regard de l'immense fortune laissée par Lucius Malefoy. "

Le discours de l'avocat sonnait parfaitement faux, chers lecteurs, mais je suis au regret de vous dire qu'Albus Dumbledore, qui était préoccupé par d'autres affaires, comme la recherche du Plus Grand Bien, accepta de signer les papiers conférant la tutelle du jeune Malefoy aux Carrow. Ceux-ci exigèrent que Drago vienne avec eux le jour-même.

Si Severus Snape s'était trouvé dans cette salle, à ce moment-là, peut-être le contrat signé n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Or, malheureusement, il se trouvait dans son cachot, en train de surveiller Millicent Bulstrode, qui écopait d'une sévère retenue pour avoir fait exploser son chaudron par mégarde pendant le dernier cours de potions.

Ainsi, Albus Dumbledore avait confié la tutelle de "l'enfant d'hiver" à deux personnages sinistres, dont nous allons considérer plus tard l'étendue de leur cruauté.

* * *

"-Quoi?", lança Severus lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, de la bouche de Minerva. Drago était parti le matin-même, sans lui dire au revoir.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Drago n'avait pas pu être confié aussi vite à des tuteurs, plus précisément les Carrow. C'était impossible,inimaginable! Le directeur n'avait pas pu laisser se produire une telle monstruosité. Il s'agissait d'une farce de mauvais goût, il en était sûr!

Il se rappelait d'une citation que Lily, qui était alors férue de littérature française moldue,lui avait apprise. "Confier, c'est quelquefois livrer."

Il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Quelle ironie du sort!

Minerva était venue lui rendre visite dans son bureau, en compagnie de Hagrid. Elle était désemparée. Tout d'abord, elle s'en voulait d'avoir agi de façon déplorable vis-à-vis de Drago, et d'avoir considéré Severus comme rival au lieu de l'aider réellement. Elle se sentait misérable. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il laissé les Carrow adopter Drago? Lorsqu'elle les avait eus comme élèves, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point ils n'étaient que deux brutes sanguinaires. Leur confier un enfant, c'était faire le malheur de ce dernier pour l'éternité.

-"-Je sis vraiment désolée, Severus, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur...

Tout à coup, elle sentit deux mains la saisir. Il s'agissait d'une part de la main puissante de Hagrid, qui la soutenait afin de l'empêcher de tomber, la regardant avec des yeux brillants, et d'autre part de la main de Severus, lequel la tenait avec une rare vigueur. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air intense. Il lui dit d'une voix douce:

"-Vous savez, Minerva,cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Vous avez agi conformément à l'esprit de compétition qui anime les maisons. Je ne suis pas mieux que vous, j'ai été même plus partial que vous, je dirais. Alors,plutôt que de nous lamenter sur ça, nous devons agir. Trouver un plan.

Les deux autres le regardèrent. Trouver un plan? Ils ne savaient pas où était Drago à présent, ni que faire. Il était trop tard, désormais.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Severus sursauta, puis alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Millicent Bulstrode en larmes.

"-Tout... est ...de ma faute!Si je ne leur avais pas... obéi, Drago n'..aurait pas été enlevé par ...eux... ils...

Severus examina les pensées de la jeune fille, par le biais de la legilimancie. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia:

* * *

La mère de Millicent était amie avec les Carrow, partageant leur goût pour la cruauté. Étant déçue de sa fille aînée, elle avait permis au Carrow de la châtier autant qu'ils le voudraient. Les Carrow ne s'étaient pas privés pour torturer Millicent, la soumettre au sortilège Doloris, et la réduire à un état de terreur stupide à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait.

Ainsi, lorsque Millicent avait appris la nouvelle de "l'adoption" de Drago par les Malefoy, elle s'était effondrée, se sentant horriblement coupable d'avoir eu une retenue avec Severus. Si seulement elle n'avait pas fait explosé ce chaudron vendredi, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes? Severus aurait pu empêcher les Carrow de devenir tuteurs de Drago.

* * *

A présent, la jeune fille pleurait dans les bras du professeur de potions, qui la rassurait d'une voix ferme:

"-Vous savez Millicent, même si vous n'aviez pas eu de retenue, je pense que les Carrow seraient parvenus à leurs fins aussi. Si j'avais fait quelque chose pour les en empêcher, ils en auraient déduit que je soutenais Dumbledore et non pas les idées Sang-Purs, ce qui m'aurait causé pas mal d'ennuis par la suite. Maintenant, nous savons quels genre de monstres ils sont, et nous serons surpris si nous revoyons Drago vivant."

Au fond de lui, le professeur était paniqué. Il avait fait le Serment Inviolable et mourrait s'il ne le respectait pas. Alors, comment faire pour assumer la parentalité complète de Drago, si jamais la tutelle de l'enfant avait été remise à d'autres?

Soudain, il croisa le regard de sa collègue de métamorphose, si sage, si semblable à celui de Minerve. Il esquissa un rictus en pensant qu'elle méritait vraiment son prénom. La directrice de Gryffondor, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, lança:

"-Je pense, Severus, que le fait d'avoir fait le Serpent Inviolable vous demande d'agir en tant que vrai parent pour Drago, même si vous n'avez pas la tutelle! C'est-à-dire l'éduquer et tout faire pour le défendre! Je suis sure qu'ils lui feront du mal, alors si quelqu'un doit agir c'est bien vous. Sa vie dépend de la vôtre...

 _Tout comme la mienne dépend de la sienne_ , pensa amèrement Severus.

"-Il y a-t-il un espoir?, demanda tout à coup Hagrid, un espoir d'obtenir sa tutelle?

Minerva le regarda d'un air soucieux puis répondit.

"Il faudrait porter l'affaire devant le Magenmagot. Mais cela prendra du temps, et nous devons avoir des arguments solides, car sinon..."

Severus et Millicent la regardèrent comme deux ronds de flan. La justice. Mais bien sûr! Comment se faisait-il qu'ils n'y aient pas pensé?

"-Mais,professeur McGonagall, objecta Millicent, les Carrow sont des experts dans ce domaine. Ils n'hésiteront pas à contacter un avocat ou à en corrompre un, si nécessaire. Celui qui était avec eux n'était pas un avocat, mais un imposteur...

"-QUOI?, se récrièrent les trois adultes en chœur.

"-Oui, répondit Millicent avec une lueur de défi, il s'agit de Gibbon,un de leurs amis qui s'est déguisé en avocat. Je le connais, je l'ai reconnu, car avant de venir à votre retenue, professeur Snape, j'étais sortie, et ils étaient là. C'est Gibbon, je peux vous l'assurer."

Les professeurs et Hagrid étaient estomaqué se pouvait-il que..?

"-Millicent, lança le professeur de potions avec sévérité, vous auriez dû me dire que cet individu était ici, à Poudlard. C'est un individu potentiellement dangereux, et vous auriez dû m'avertir. Je ne suis pas content, mais alors vraiment pas. Pour la peine, vous allez m'aider à retrouver Drago. Cela vous apprendra à cacher la vérité aux adultes."

"-Vous exagérez, Severus, l'interrompit Minerva, Miss Bulstrode a agi avec prudence. Face à un triste sire, il vaut mieux faire profil bas. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut faire."

En attendant, ils devaient retrouver Drago et porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

* * *

Domicile des Carrow, 15 décembre 1991,

Salon des Carrow,

Drago était tétanisé de peur. Amycus Carrow le toisait à présent de toute sa hauteur et lui disait, sur un ton plein de menaces:

"-Tu devras faire ce qu'on te dit, espèce de petit avorton. et si je vois que les tâches ne sont pas faites, tu recevras trois fois le châtiment que tu mérites. Viens ici, petit scélérat, hurla-il à l'adresse d'un serviteur invisible; Amène-le , Alecto. Vite!

On entendit alors des gémissements étouffés, puis Alecto entra dans le salon, traînant par l'oreille un enfant noir, aux cheveux très courts et aux yeux sombres brillant d'une lueur farouche.

Drago le regarda, estomaqué.

Il venait de reconnaître _Blaise Zabini_.

Zabini était parti mystérieusement de Poudlard, pendant la Toussaint, sur demande de sa mère, qui avait écrit au directeur en disant qu'elle souhaitait inscrire Blaise dans une autre école.

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Comment se faisait il que ce jeune garçon soit là, précisément, chez ces deux monstres?

En le regardant plus attentivement, Drago se rendit compte qu'il était vêtu de haillons et que sa lèvre était fendue. Une pensée horrible traversa l'esprit de Drago. Et si Blaise était esclave? Et si un aussi triste sort l'attendait, lui, le fils Malefoy?

Il n'en avait jamais mené aussi étroit que maintenant.

Alecto hurla:

"-Ces sales Noirs, ces sales hybrides, tous les mêmes. Des fainéants, voilà ce qu'ils sont."

"-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de porcs, rétorqua Blaise sur un ton dédaigneux.

C'en fut trop pour Amycus, qui se jeta sur l'enfant et lui administra une torgnole sur le nez. Blaise s'effondra, mais continua à le regarder d'un air haineux.

"-Va te plaindre à ta mère, à présent, ricana l'homme aux traits brutaux.

"-TAISEZ-VOUS, hurla une voix, qui aurait été traînante, en d'autre situations.

Les deux horribles personnages se retournèrent et réalisèrent que cette injonction provenait du fils Malefoy. Furieuse, Alecto s'empara de ce dernier et insinua, telle une vipère qui cherche à atteindre sa victime:

"-Tes parents ne sont plus, mon garçon, alors à ta place, je me tairais et je remercierais ceux qui ont eu la bonté de m'offrir un nid."

Elle jeta un regard bref à son frère, qui saisit les deux jeunes garçons par la nuque, et les entraîna sans ménagements, sans se préoccuper des cris de "l'enfant d'hiver", Après avoir monté de force deux escaliers, Blaise et Drago furent jetés dans une salle lugubre, désaffectée, où il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Ils entendirent la porte se fermer à double tour.

Ecoeuré par autant d'injustice et de racisme, "l'enfant d'hiver" fondit en larmes. Il n'avait pas pleuré autant depuis le jour funeste où il avait appris la mort de ses parents. Personne ne pourrait lui dire quoi que ce soit, il savait que cette impression était la bonne,que les Carrow n'étaient que deux ordures, deux brutes qui sans doute se servaient d'enfants comme d'elfes de maison.

Dans la pénombre, le jeune garçon noir le regardait pleurer. Il ne connaissait l'héritier Malefoy que de vue et ne l'avait pas apprécié, en raison de sa vantardise. Mais les premières impressions peuvent être trompeuses. Et là, en ce moment, il lui semblait découvrir une autre personne.

Depuis la mort de sa mère,peu après son départ de Poudlard, Blaise avait été confié aux Carrow et devait faire toutes les tâches qu'ils lui demandaient. Ces tâches étaient dégradantes et le réduisait incontestablement à l'état d'elfe de maison. La seule chose qui le distinguait de ces créatures était sa dignité d'homme en puissance.

A force d'entendre le jeune Malefoy sangloter dans son coin, au bout d'un moment,il ne put plus tenir. Des larmes de rage et d'indignation coulèrent sur ses joues. La vie était décidément injuste envers eux. Pourraient-ils sortir de cet enfer, un jour?

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce sordide chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires et vos questions.

A bientôt,


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et je prends à chaque fois plaisir à communiquer avec les lecteurs.

Dans ce neuvième chapitre, Severus remet à Millicent Bulstrode un miroir magique visant à communiquer, afin qu'elle lui révèle l'adresse où habitent les Carrow, étant donné que la mère de la fillette l'envoie "passer les vacances de Noël"chez les deux tyrans. Il s'agit d'un moyen pour délivrer Drago et les autres enfants, ainsi que de traîner les Carrow en justice. Le 25, rue Caillebotte est inventé, tout comme le village de Ville-Vaseuse, où habitent les Carrow.

De plus, le professeur de potions doit faire face à d'autres ennuis concernant son filleul, comme les lettres mystérieuses et la lettre de Narcissa, laquelle refuse toujours de s'ouvrir.

Je m'inspire toujours des _Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire_ de Lemony Snicket pour dépeindre l'affreux quotidien des trois enfants, qui vont devoir se serrer les coudes coûte que coûte.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

22 décembre 1991

Millicent Bulstrode affichait un air morose. Elle allait devoir passer passer les vacances de Noël chez les Carrow, pour la première fois. Sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Cette femme aigrie était très déçue de sa fille aînée qui ne ressemblait pas à l'image modèle de la fille qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. En effet, au premier abord, Millicent n'était pas très intéressante, pas jolie, pas brillante en classe, pas futée selon ses proches. Sa mère était ravie de s'en débarrasser en l'envoyant chez ses amis, qui sauraient peut-être en faire quelque chose.

Bien sûr, chers lecteurs, vous pouvez vous douter que les Carrows étaient on ne peut plus enchantés d'avoir une fillette à exploiter sous la main, qu'elle soit la fille d'une soi-disant amie ou non. Elle leur servirait de bonne à tout faire, pendant que les garçons, à savoir les rejetons Malefoy et Zabini, seraient employés des tâches autrement dégradantes, comme couper du bois dans la forêt,s'occuper du jardin, réparer les vitres, les meubles, le tout sans magie, bien sûr. Cela leur servait de prétexte pour pouvoir les frapper ensuite, ou les soumettre au sortilège Doloris.

Ainsi, Millicent n'en menait pas, mais absolument pas large du tout. Premièrement, la veille de son départ,Severus Snape l'avait convoquée dans son bureau pour l'avertir de la gravité de la situation et lui confier une mission. Il était de si fort mauvaise humeur qu'elle avait craint qu'il ne la frappât.

A son grand soulagement, il n'en avait rien fait. Il lui avait remis un miroir visant à communiquer, afin qu'elle lui donne l'adresse des Carrow. Ensuite, il lui avait donné des potions anti-legilimancie,le seul moyen pour empêcher les Carrow de découvrir le plan qu'ils tramaient pour libérer Drago.

"Surtout, lui avait-il dit, il ne faut surtout pas que les Carrow découvrent ni le miroir ni les potions. Sinon,ce serait la ruine assurée du plan."

Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Et la fillette l'avait bien compris. Il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter avec cela, non.

A présent, Millicent se tenait devant le perron des Carrow, angoissée. Sa mère l'avait accompagnée, et la surveillait d'un œil féroce et hautain. La fillette avait bu une gorgée de potion anti-legilimance. Elle devrait en reprendre une autre gorgée dans les trois heures qui suivraient sinon le plan serait fichu. Mais comment faire, avec les Carrow dans les parages.

Sa mère continuait sa harangue:

"-...Et tu devras faire tout ce qu'ils te disent, car sinon je le saurai. Et tu regretteras d'être venue au monde,tu peux en être sûre et certaine."

Millicent se sentait affreusement mal,, humiliée. Sa mère n'était vraiment qu'un monstre. Une mère peut-elle faire ça à son propre enfant?, pensait-elle, en ressentant l'envie irrépressible de pleurer.

Cependant, elle n'en fit rien, et s'avança, traînant sa lourde valise, dans laquelle se cachaient le miroir secret et les potions contre les attaques de légilimancie. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que ces objets soient découverts, sinon...

La mère sonna. La porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune garçon maigre,vêtu de haillons au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds ouvrit. Surprise, Millicent sursauta. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Mais ce n'était plus le jeune garçon fier de lui qui se vantait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. A présent, il avait les lèvres tuméfiées et son visage affichait une expression de crainte ainsi que de méfiance.

Ne pouvant plus y tenir, elle fondit en larmes. C'était sa faute ,s'il était dans cet état. Elle n'aurait pas dû retenir Snape en retenue. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être aussi nulle.

Sa mère lui donna un soufflet discret, afin de l'inciter à se tenir plus convenablement. En effet, Alecto Carrow venait vers elles, un sourire hautain et forcé sur le visage.

"-Ah, Mrs Bulstrode, vous êtes là, avec votre fille."

Alecto Carrow n'éprouvait en réalité que mépris pour son interlocutrice qui bien qu'elle fût de sang-pur, avait fait le choix d'épouser un Moldu, union de laquelle étaient issues Millicent et ses sœurs. Le Moldu en question était décédé, deux ans auparavant. Ne pouvant attaquer directement la veuve, Alecto s'en prenait à Millicent, qu'elle jugeait indigne en raison de son statut de sang-mêlé.

"-Je vais m'occuper d'elle à présent. Vous restez ou vous partez?

"-Je m'en vais, j'ai à faire avec mes autres enfants. Au revoir."

Dès que la porte se referma sur Mrs Bulstrode , Alecto Carrow lança à la fillette, sur un ton de murmure.

"-Bien, tu sais pourquoi tu es là, j'imagine."

"-Pour.. ne sais pas."

"-Ta mère m'a dit que tu la décevais. Je pensais que mes corrections étaient suffisantes, les dernières fois, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas suffi pour que je sois obligée de t'avoir chez moi. De toute façon, je ne te nourrirai pas à ne rien faire. Tu devras faire la cuisine, le ménage, le repassage, nous apporter le thé. Et si je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas parfait, tu auras droit au Doloris. Tu n'es pas censée te servir de ta baguette, tu n'en as ni le droit ni l'intelligence pour t'en servir."

Millicent la fusilla du regard. Elle détestait profondément cette femme.

"-Et si tu t'avises de parler aux autres serviteurs de la maison, tu seras doublement châtiée. Tu ne réponds pas, petite idiote?

"-Oui, madame., lança Millicent d'un ton obséquieux où perçait le fiel.

* * *

Ce désagrément n'était que le premier que dut supporter la fillette, mais il était suivi d'autres, lesquels étaient bien pires. Par exemple, Millicent apprit le soir même qu'elle devait partager la chambre, ou plutôt le cagibi infect où dormaient Blaise et Drago, avec les deux garçons , sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit pour les trois.

Cette infamie révoltait profondément Drago Malefoy, qui depuis sept jours devait effectuer des tâches assignées à un elfe de maison, et ne recevait presque rien en échange.

Il devait partager l'unique lit avec Blaise, avec lequel il avait fini par s'entendre. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter ensemble le soir, à voix basse, après s'être assurés que personne ne les entendait . Ils avaient également pris la décision de dormir sur l'inconfortable lit à tour de rôle, mais maintenant que Millicent était là, les choses allaient se compliquer.

La veille, Blaise avait volé de la nourriture dans la cuisine et avait reçu un Doloris de la part d'Amycus ,qui l'avait surpris. Qu'allaient-ils faire,à présent, avec Millicent qui venait d'arriver et qui subirait autant d'avanies qu'eux? Drago était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir discuter librement avec ses deux compagnons d'infortune, étant soumis à une surveillance constante de la part de ses soi-disant tuteurs.

Car il le savait, pensait-il sombrement, son _seul_ tuteur, son seul et vrai _parent_ était _Severus_.

* * *

24 décembre 1991

Severus Snape était extrêmement irrité. Il venait de sortir du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui lui avait confié ses angoisses au sujet des lettres marquées par les hideux serpents surmontés d'un œil. Celles-ci n'avaient cessé de se multiplier pendant le début des vacances, proférant des menaces telles que tuer, assassiner, étrangler, etc...

Severus ne décolérait pas. Le directeur avait commis une atrocité en remettant le sort de "l'enfant d'hiver" aux brutes tyranniques qu'étaient les Carrow. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qu'était devenue Millicent. Cette élève était banale, mais il savait qu'elle avait bien plus de potentiel que ce qu'elle en avait l'air. Pendant toute la durée du semestre, il l'avait vue discuter avec Théodore Nott, et leurs discussions s'avéraient passionnantes. Elles portaient sur les potions, les maléfices, mais aussi d'autres problèmes, d'ordre social ou familial.

Les pensées de Severus s'arrêtèrent un moment sur la fameuse enveloppe qui contenait la lettre de Narcissa. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir, y compris par divers sortilèges. Elle était bien ensorcelée,mais il ne savait comment défaire le maléfice. Un doute le traversa. Et si la tâche d'ouvrir cette lettre revenait à Drago? C'était fort possible, mais dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il que le jeune garçon n'ait pas réussi à l'ouvrir?

Énervé, Severus poussa la porte de son bureau. C'est là que, soudain,il vit une lumière briller. Pris d'inquiétude , il s'approcha, et reconnut tout à coup le miroir. Prenant immédiatement l'objet, il aperçut le visage effaré de Millicent Bulstrode qui chuchotait, un soupçon de terreur dans la voix:

"-Professeur Snape, vite!

"-Millicent, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sec, que faites vous, à m'appeler ainsi, comme un ahuri?

"-Vite, professeur je n'ai pas le temps,l'adresse est le 25, rue Caillebotte, dans le village voisin de Pré-au-Lard, à dix kilomètre de celui-ci, celui qui s'appelle Ville-Vareuse.

Severus sursauta. Comment? Mais alors, cela voulait dire que les Carrow n'habitaient pas très loin de...

"-Monsieur, je suis ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La surface du miroir redevint limpide. Severus était livide. Il était arrivé quelque chose à la fillette. Et sans doute aussi à son filleul. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il fallait agir.

* * *

Severus se dirigeait vers le hall, quand soudain, une forme gigantesque le heurta. Il s'agissait de Hagrid. Celui-ci, écarquilla des yeux de panique et d'excuse en voyant qu'il avait heurté le professeur de potions.

"-Par Dumbledore, pardon, professeur Snape. Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment, je vous ai pris pour Rusard...

"-Hagrid, lança Severus d'un ton sec. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Vous pouvez transplaner?

"-Oui, mais.."

"-Pas de mais, Hagrid. C'est une urgence. Nous devons sauver deux personnes de deux monstres. C'est une affaire de vie ou de mort. Le directeur s'en moque. Je suis désolé de porter atteinte à ce grand homme, coupa Snape qui n'était pas du tout désolé, mais la situation l'exige. Vous êtes grand et fort physiquement, et j'aurais justement besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse neutraliser nos ennemis. Venez, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre."

"Qui va là?", lança la voix courroucée de Minerva McGonagall, qui passait justement par là.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il était certain que les enfants étaient en danger.

"-Minerva,trancha-t-il, avec un regard dur comme l'acier,il s'agit d'une urgence. Nous devons sauver mon filleul et Miss Bulstrode des serres de deux vautours que je ne nommerai pas. Leur vie est en jeu."

Il avait dit ces paroles sur un ton affreusement calme, ce qui eut pour effet d'affoler la directrice -adjointe.

Celle-ci s'exclama:

"-Très bien, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

* * *

Raconter en détail leur périple serait fastidieux, donc je me bornerai à vous dire, lecteur que le trio formé par les deux enseignants et Hagrid dut recourir à un moyen de transport particulièrement inconfortable auquel le nom charmant de Magicobus avait été conféré, sans doute pour occulter la réalité déplaisante de cette machine bringuebalante.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au bout d'une heure, les trois personnages se trouvaient dans le bourg voisin de Pré-au-Lard, qui s'appelait Ville-Vaseuse. Ils furent consternés de constater à quel cette charmante bourgade portait son nom à merveille.

Il s'agissait d'un sordide village marécageux. Les maisons paraissaient tristes sous la brumaille et rappelèrent à Severus le souvenir de Spinner's End. L'homme pensa, non sans une grimace, que sa maison ressemblait à un palace à côté des bicoques biscornues qu'il voyait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un endroit déprimant, rien de plus. Une aubaine pour des mages noirs, sans doute. Une version plus grande de l'Allée des Embrumes, voilà de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait retrouver les enfants, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Les personnages?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews,vos commentaires et vos questions.

A bientôt,

Mononoke-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde,

Le dixième chapitre met en scène le forcing de la maison des Carrow par **Hagrid** , **Minerva** et **Severus**. Une question trotte sans cesse dans leur tête. Les **enfants** sont-ils indemnes?

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se sentait fébrile. Pourvu, se disait-elle en son for intérieur, pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé aux enfants. Bon d'accord, ils étaient à Serpentard, et alors? Ils restaient tout de même des enfants, tous petits serpents qu'ils étaient. Les adultes avaient le devoir de veiller à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité.

Elle s'en voulait amèrement d'avoir été trop dure envers Drago Malefoy, alors qu'il était certainement en souffrance. Elle en voulait également à Dumbledore d'avoir remis la tutelle à deux monstres sanguinaires.

Maintenant, ils parcouraient la rue Caillebotte. Celle-ci était bordée de tristes platanes, lesquels donnaient une allure singulièrement lugubre au paysage. Des maisons guindées se tenaient, côte à côte, et semblaient dévisager les passants.

Enfin, le trio des enseignants atteignit le numéro 25. Celui-ci correspondait à une maison d'aspect plutôt vétuste qui se tenait fièrement, toisant les deux sorciers et le demi-géant, lequel grommela:

"-Je me demande qui peut bien vivre dans une baraque pareille!"

"-Taisez-vous , Hagrid, lui intima Minerva, en grimpant sur les marches du perron, lesquelles grincèrent. Nous devons être très prudents. Nous avons affaire à d'anciens partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui."

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Severus, qui fixait la porte d'un air insondable. Ce dernier lança, de son habituelle voix veloutée:

"-Nous devrons forcer la porte, il me semble. Pas avec un bélier, bien sûr."

Les trois autres comprirent immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sonner. Les Carrow ne leur ouvriraient pas. de toute façon, le judas placé sur la porte pouvait leur permettre de voir qui arrivait et bloquer la porte. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait agir.

D'un même mouvement, les trois sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes ( et le gigantesque parapluie rose vif, pour Hagrid) et prononcèrent mentalement:

"-ALOHOMORA!"

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas, et le trio s'engouffra dans l'antichambre. Une alarme magique, qui avait dû être posée là pour empêcher les cambrioleurs d'entrer, retentit alors, sifflant désagréablement aux oreilles des deux hommes et de la femme qui venaient de pénétrer dans ce lieu froid et peu accueillant.

* * *

Millicent était à l'agonie. En même temps, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, en proie à l'angoisse. Cet homme allait revenir, elle en était sûre, et achever son œuvre démoniaque. Elle avait peur de lui. Il était malfaisant, elle le savait.

Drago et Blaise avaient pourtant réussi à faire diversion, en subtilisant de la nourriture à la cuisine. Les Carrow s'étaient donc rués sur eux afin de leur donner la solide correction qu'ils leur avaient promise en cas de larcin.

Pendant ce temps-là, elle s'était faufilée à l'étage, était entrée dans le cagibi qui leur servait de chambre, et avait aussitôt fouillé dans sa valise. Elle avait bu une gorgée de potion anti-legilimancie et avait saisi le miroir pour appeler Severus Snape et lui communiquer l'adresse, qu'elle avait pu lire, la veille, en allant au marché de Ville-Vaseuse,en compagnie d'Alecto Carrow, qui tenait à ce qu'elle lui fasse ses commissions.

Jusque-là, leur plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Or, pendant qu'elle disait à son professeur de potions de faire vite, une hideuse main noueuse l'avait saisie par la nuque. Un homme maigre, au visage cadavérique , aux yeux luisants et aux cheveux gras se tenait derrière elle. Elle avait hurlé d'effroi. Le sinistre individu, qui était vêtu de gris anthracite, lui avait alors dit, sur un ton horriblement doucereux:

"- Alors, on cherche à s'enfuir d'ici, petite tourterelle, n'est-ce pas?"

Puis il avait éclaté, d'un rire jaune, sarcastique, atroce. Elle était tétanisée de peur face à ce triste sire, qui ne lui voulait assurément pas que du bien.

Il s'était emparé du miroir et l'avait envoyé s'écraser contre le mur, puis il avait placé sa main, semblable à un assortiment de crochets, sur le cou de la fillette et lui avait intimé:

"-Ne refais plus jamais ça!"

Puis il l'avait giflée de son autre main. Il lui avait donné un soufflet simple,mais néanmoins cruel.

"-Si tu appelles qui que ce soit, tu le regretteras amèrement fillette!"

A la grande horreur de Millicent, il avait brandi sa baguette, et en avait fait sortir un long serpent muni de crochets, qui ne demandaient pas mieux que de mordre l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Puis il avait prononcé quelques sifflements. La fillette avait mis plus de trois secondes, avant de réaliser que l'individu parlait Fourchelang.

Puis l'homme s'était esquivé, était sorti de la pièce, et avait à peine refermé la porte derrière lui, que le serpent avait attaqué.

La fillette s'était alors précipitée sur la porte, qui par malheur était verrouillée. L'homme l'avait refermée. Elle avait senti tout à coup un sentiment fort désagréable, le serpent l'avait attrapé s'était enroulée autour d'elle, puis l'avait mordue.

Elle perdait du sang, à présent, et allait mourir, si personne ne venait à son secours. Merlin, suppliait-elle, fatiguée, faites quelque chose pour nous, je vous en prie.

Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffons, à présent, à la merci de hideux serpent qui dardait à présent son regard malveillant sur elle! Dire qu'elle était dans la maison des Serpents. Quelle ironie du sort!

* * *

Severus venait d'entrer dans le salon, où un spectacle atroce s'offrait à sa vue.

Amycus Carrow infligeait le sortilège Doloris à deux jeunes garçons, qui étaient à présent en train de se tordre de douleur devant lui. Pendant ce temps, Alecto leur administrait le fouet, une sorte de knout prévu pour frapper mortellement celui qui était battu. L'homme au nez crochu reconnut immédiatement Drago, qui rugissait de douleur, se tordant, dans une souffrance presque mortelle, une longue agonie.

Sans plus attendre, il saisit immédiatement sa baguette et lança un "Protego" informulé. Les Carrow sursautèrent, puis rugirent quand ils virent qui se tenait devant eux. Une longue lutte sans merci s'engagea entre les deux brutes et la chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard. Pendant se temps, là, les deux garçons gisaient à terre, gémissant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Hagrid venait de pénétrer dans le salon, et avait saisi Amycus à la gorge et l'écrasait contre le mur,Minerva, qui avait stupéfixé la sœur de l'ancien Mangemort, était à présent de murmurer:

"-Z..Zabini, comment est-ce..."

Un horrible bruit retentit alors. Les trois professeurs virent soudain une forme maigre, élancé se diriger vers les cuisines. Severus lança un sortilège informulé qui lui fut renvoyé en pleine figure. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait été stupéfixé. Le mystérieux individu sortit alors du salon, et un "plop" indiqua qu'il venait de transplaner.

Severus bouillait littéralement de rage. Qui était cet être, et que faisait-il chez les Carrow? soudain,Blaise Zabini lança: Millie... Où est Millie?"

"-Elle devait être dans la chambre, non, répondit d'une voix douloureuse Drago.

"-La chambre? Quelle chambre,Mr Malefoy?, répondez-moi, répondit Minerva, visiblement terrifiée.

Le jeune garçon pointa un doigt faible en direction du deuxième étage. Minerva, qui avait annulé le maléfice envoyé à Severus, cria:

"-Severus, allez vite au deuxième étage. Millicent y est."

Trente secondes plus tard, Severus ouvrit la porte mentionnée. Le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui était tout simplement horrifiant.

Millicent se tenait devant lui, figée au sol. Un immense serpent noir venait de planter ses crochets dans son bras gauche. Sans perdre de temps, il lança un "Evanesco" sur l'animal,puis sortit l'antidote aux venins qu'il portait en permanence sur lui, et en versa le contenu dans la bouche de Millicent. Il était paniqué, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Pourvu que l'enfant _vive_ , se disait-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit le cœur et le pouls de Millicent battre. Il en éprouva un vif soulagement, comme il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Elle était vivante, Merlin merci.

A présent, elle était évanouie dans les bras de son professeur de potions, qui descendit au salon.

Minerva se précipita et dit, d'une voix marquée par l'effroi.

"-Severus...Par Merlin, dans quel état est-elle?

"-Elle a été mordue. Un serpent l'a mordue. Heureusement, l'antidote et en train de faire son effet. Hagrid, attendez!"

"-Oui, professeur Snape, répondit Hagrid."

"Vous allez lancer trois fois le sort de soins sur Draco et sur son camarade. Vous connaissez la formule, je vous l'ai apprise en début d'année."

Hagrid acquiesça et brandit son parapluie en direction des deux garçons. Il leur sembla que la douleur s'atténuait de façon considérable, du moins en ce qui concernait leurs membres. En revanche, ils étaient détruits psychologiquement. Ou du moins, quelque chose venait de se défaire en eux. Tout se passait comme s'ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

* * *

Poudlard, deux heures plus tard, dans le bureau du directeur.

"-Le jeune Malefoy appartient aux Carrow, maintenant, lança Dumbleodre, d'un ton qui se voulait bonasse.

"-C'est faux. répliqua Minerva d'un ton sec. Il ne leur appartient pas , Albus."

"-Ils ont sa tutelle!"

"-Puis-je vous rappeler que c'est _vous_ qui avez donné la tutelle de ce garçon à ces personnes, monsieur le Directeur, intervint Severus, de sa voix veloutée. En principe, vous êtes responsable des dommages qui sont arrivés...

"-Allons, Severus, vous n'allez pas vous en faire pour une petite chose, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

Severus était devenu livide. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand soudain, Hagrid tonna, d'une voix puissante:

"-Je ne suis pas d'accord, professeur Dumbledore! Ce n'est pas une petite chose! Ils ont été torturés par ces monstres! Ce sont des anciens partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui..."

"-Drago Malefoy est aussi issu d'une famille de Mangemorts. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à la prudence."

"-La prudence, Monsieur le directeur!, vociféra Severus, littéralement hors de lui. VOUS PLAISANTEZ OU QUOI, MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR?

Ce cri n'avait pas été lancé uniquement par Sevrus. Minerva et Hagrid s'y étaient mis aussi, de concert avec leur collègue.

"-Allons, allons, lança Dumbledore d'un ton léger, je vais vous demander de sortir, je dois appeler Monsieur le Ministre de la soirée, Minerva, Hagrid, Severus.

Puis d'un geste de la main, il les congédia, indiquant l'escalier.

Lui jetant un regard furieux, le trio se tourna lentement vers la sortie et descendit. Hagrid, qui était resté en arrière, lança d'un ton où perçait la déception:

"-Je pensais que la sécurité des élèves était votre premier souci, professeur Dumbledore. Je suis vraiment... après... tout ce que.. vous avez fait pour moi, pour..pourquoi?

Puis le demi-géant descendit les escalier, rejoignant ses deux collègues, la tête baissée, la mine déconfite. Des larmes coulaient à présent dans sa barbe noire.

En silence, l'homme au nez crochu et la femme au regard sévère saisirent chacun une des mains immenses du demi-géant, et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Severus, se serrant les uns contre les autres,dans le silence le plus absolu, comme s'il se fût agi d'un deuil.

Severus venait de comprendre une chose. Pour une fois,ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, tous les trois. Ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour mener les trois enfants sur le chemin long et difficile de la guérison psychologique et morale.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce dixième chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires et vos questions.

A bientôt,


	11. Une leçon d'humilité

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et je prends plaisir à vous répondre à chaque fois.

Dans ce chapitre, Drago, Millicent et Blaise sont à l'infirmerie, le jour de Noël ( et le lendemain de leur libération par le trio) .Minerva croise Harry Potter et Ron Weasley dans un couloir, en train de parler de leurs soupçons sur Severus, qu'ils soupçonnent de vouloir voler ce que garde le chien à trois têtes du couloir du troisième étage. Elle les prend avec elle, mais au lieu de les emmener dans son bureau, elle les dirige vers l'infirmerie...

Bonne lecture,

* * *

25 décembre 1991, vers 10 heures du matin

Minerva était estomaquée. Elle se rappelait de la réunion de la veille avec Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était achevée de façon désastreuse. Elle ne décolérait pas. Comment osait-il minimiser l'ampleur de cet événement? S'ils n'étaient pas partis, Severus, Hagrid et elle, peut-être les enfants seraient-ils déjà morts?

De toute façon, Poppy, l'infirmière, était en train de les examiner, actuellement. Il fallait qu'ils puissent prouver devant le Magenmagot que les Carrow avaient bel et bien infligé des dommages aux trois enfants. Elle avait écrit une lettre à Amelia Bones, du département de la Justice magique, et espérait que celle-ci lui répondrait rapidement.

En passant devant l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, elle reconnut deux des élèves qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

Elle les entendit soudain discuter:

"-Snape essaye sans doute de voler ce que garde ce chien."

"-Je les déteste, ces deux-là, disait Harry, Snape et Malefoy."

Elle sursauta. Ces enfants ne devaient en aucun cas être au courant pour la Pierre Philosophale. Comment se faisait-il alors qu'ils connaissent l'existence du chien à trois têtes? Elle esquissa une moue attristée en entendant Harry avouer sa détestation pour Severus. En effet, les rapports de ce dernier avec James Potter étaient loin d'être cordiaux, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le fils Potter envoie des fleurs au professeur de potions.

Cependant, en l'entendant mentionner le fils Malefoy, elle ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'ils sachent...Il fallait qu'ils voient ce qui était arrivé à Drago, Blaise et Millicent. Un peu, qu'ils comprennent. Elle ne voulait pas en faire des lâches , non. Ils allaient devoir faire preuve de courage, pour une fois.

Elle s'approcha des deux garçons et leur lança, d'un ton sec:

"-Venez avec moi, Potter et Weasley!"

Surpris, les deux garçons la suivirent. Ils s'imaginaient certainement qu'elle allait leur infliger une cuisante retenue pour avoir avoué leur exécration pour Snape et Malefoy.

Mais, à leur plus grande surprise, elle ne les dirigeait pas vers son bureau,non. Elle les conduisait vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes de la salle sans un mot, les deux élèves eurent un choc.

Severus Snape était assis sur une chaise, au chevet de deux lits de l'infirmerie.

Les garçons tendirent le cou et se rendirent compte que sur trois lits de l'infirmerie, gisaient trois élèves de Serpentard. Ils reconnurent immédiatement les cheveux blonds platine de Drago Malefoy.

Ils étaient choqués. Le pauvre garçon était dans un état déplorable, les lèvres tuméfiées, les yeux hagard. On eût dit qu'il avait subi une série de violentes tortures.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer! En l'espace d'une seconde, les garçons avaient oublié toute l'acrimonie qu'ils éprouvaient pour "l'enfant d'hiver". Seul subsistait un sentiment désagréable, à mi-chemin entre la pitié et l'empathie.

Harry se remémorait le mépris, la violence qu'il avait endurés au 4, Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante. il n'avait plus envie de critiquer Malfoy, mais alors , plus du tout envie.

Sur le lit se tenant à gauche de celui de Drago, une fille de haute taille et de forte ossature se tenait, inconsciente. Sur le lit situé à la droite de celui de l'héritier Malefoy, un garçon ouvrait les yeux d'un air farouche et regardait à présent avec méfiance les trois nouveaux arrivants.

Ron s'exclama:

"-Ce n'est pas Blaise Zabini?"

"-C'est lui,en effet , répondit le professeur Snape d'un ton sec. Il regarda Harry et Ron d'un air sombre. Cependant, les enfants étaient quelque peu déconcertés. Il ne leur avait jamais jeté un tel regard. Celui-ci était empreint de souffrance, de gravité, de rancune même. On ne lisait plus le dégoût qu'il réservait au fils de James Potter.

Le professeur de potions se tenait au chevet de Malefoy, et le soignait avec une attention toute... Harry et Ron pensaient à l'adjectif _paternel_ pour décrire un tel comportement. Ils étaient quelque peu gênés. Jamais il n'auraient imaginé Snape agir ainsi, sauf peut-être avec Drago, envers qui il manifestait régulièrement des marques de sympathie.

Il commença sur un ton grave:

"-Bien que vous soyez à Gyffondor, que vous ayez hérité des détestables caractéristiques de votre père,Potter, je ne vous souhaite pas de vivre ce qu'ils ont vécu. Vous n'avez sans doute pas la moindre idée des tourments qu'une adoption peut engendrer, Potter.

"-TAISEZ-VOUS!"

Potter et Weasley avaient crié en chœur. Le sinistre professeur de potions avait osé insinuer que Harry était traité comme un prince chez les Dursley. Qu'il n'avait pas vécu ce que ces enfants avaient subi, à savoir être traités en esclaves.

"-Puis-je savoir le pourquoi d'une telle insolence, Potter et Weasley?, lança Minerva, furieuse.

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait vu ses lionceaux agir ainsi face à Severus, jamais.Même les jumeaux Weasley ne se seraient jamais permis pareille impudence.

"-Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela, professeur Snape, lança Ron au professeur de potions, qui le regardait avec sévérité. Harry est maltraité par sa famille. Il l'a été pendant 10 ans et demi. Traité comme un monstre. Vous... vous n'auriez pas dû dire qu'il ne sait rien de ce qu'ont vécu..."

Il avait le souffle court et il s'agissait d'une nouvelle particulièrement dure à avaler. La maltraitance n'était pas un sujet anodin. Il avait la désagréable impression de la croiser au quotidien, sans savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir persécuté, lui, le sixième enfant d'une fratrie de sept.

Le professeur le toisa et lança d'un ton particulièrement ironique:

"- Potter, je ne savais pas que vous subissiez tant d'affres de la part de vos tuteurs. Weasley, vous devriez songer à travailler au département des Affaires familiales sorcières plus tard. Cela vous conviendrait à merveille, j'en suis sûr. Pour le moment, vu la gravité de la situation, je ne vous enlève pas de points. Estimez-vous heureux qu'il en soit ainsi. A la prochaine insolence, je n'hésiterai pas à sévir. Vous êtes prévenus."

Il revint près de Drago, qui poussa un léger gémissement, lequel témoignait d'une souffrance endurée, inavouable.

"-J'ai écrit à Amelia Bones, Severus, lança tout à coup Minerva.

"-Je vois que vous avez fait le nécessaire, Minerva, répondit son austère collègue sur un ton velouté. Nous devons porter l'affaire devant le Magenmagot, sans plus tarder. J'ai relevé les traces de violences qui leur ont été infligées par ces deux... individus. Nous avons ainsi les preuves. Ils seront soumis au Véritasérum dès leur réveil. Mais pour l'instant, ils devront être soignés. Ah, voilà Mrs Pomfresh!"

L'infirmière venait d'arriver. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry et Ron, et lança, d'un ton attristé:

"-Bonjour, Minerva et Severus. Je suis tellement... désolée!"

"-Désolée de quoi?, Poppy, interrogea le professeur de métamorphose.

"-De vous souhaiter Noël dans d'aussi tristes conditions. Enfin, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon Noël, j'espère que vous avez été gâtés.

"-Vous plaisantez?C'est le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais eu, répondit Harry.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air grave et pénétrant. Comment, le célèbre Harry Potter pouvait-il dire cela, dans les circonstances actuelles?

S'apercevant de la gêne qu'il avait occasionné sans le faire exprès, le Survivant se reprit et dit, sur un ton d'excuse:

"-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je..

"-Ne vous en faites pas, Potter, répondit Minerva, posant une main sur son épaule. Je comprends. Très bien, même."

En effet, se disait-elle, n'était-ce pas à cause de Dumbledore que Harry Potter était obligé de vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, qui étaient allergiques à la moindre forme de magie? Elle imaginait la vie qu'il avait dû mener, celle d'un petit esclave très certainement, alors que son cousin vivait comme un rajah.

Ron baissa la tête. Si McGonagall ne les avait jamais conduits en ce lieu austère qu'était l'infirmerie, peut-être aurait-il trouvé ce Noël singulièrement normal.

Sa mère semblait le négliger, lui offrant des vêtements qu'il n'aimait guère, elle ne lui parlait qu'avec dureté, alors que les autres recevaient force tendresse, câlins, et encouragements. Il ne se sentait pas désiré dans sa famille et en souffrait secrètement. En outre, en rencontrant Harry, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir un ami pour lui tout seul. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il pensait qu'il était toujours celui qui recevait la moins bonne part. De plus, son rat avait disparu, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé. Il sentait que pour une fois, il n'était aussi mal loti qu'il le croyait. McGonagall voulait-elle leur donner une leçon? Mais une leçon de quoi au juste?

"-Pourquoi avez vous mené Potter et Weasley, à l'infirmerie, Minerva?, lança tout à coup Poppy Pomfresh.

La professeur de métamorphose la regarda longuement puis répondit:

"-Je voulais leur donner une leçon d'humilité. Leur montrer ce qu'était le _vrai_ courage. Ce dernier n'est pas réservé à la maison Gryffondor, dit-elle en regardant Severus. Ces enfants ont besoin d'apprendre ce qu'est la souffrance, la douleur d'autrui, la perte. Je pense que là réside une forme de courage. Accepter la douleur de celui qu'on méprise, de celui qu'on rejette."

Severus la regarda fixement. Ses yeux noirs semblaient briller, bien qu'il y eût toujours de la froideur marquée dans son regard. Il ne pouvait que s'incliner, du moins en pensée, face à la décision de Minerva. Celle-ci reprit:

"- Je pense que Potter et Weasley ont beaucoup à apprendre. Y compris des Serpentard."

Le professeur de potions et l'infirmière continuèrent à soigner les trois élèves de Serpentard, avec un soin tout particulier. Cela faisait une impression bizarre aux deux élèves de Gryffondor de voir la chauve-souris des cachots se montrer si attentive, si prévenante.

Ce qui était sûr était que ce Noël était un peu étrange, un peu particulier.

Soudain, Minerva s'approcha de son collègue et lança:

"Je vais vous aider. Potter et Weasley, vous allez masser les pieds de Mr Malefoy et de Mr Zabini. Et prenez votre temps. C'est un travail très délicat."

Ainsi, Minerva se joignit à Severus pour lancer des sorts de soin sur Millicent, pendant que les deux élèves de Gryffondor, trop surpris pour protester ou éprouver du dégoût, en telles circonstances, se surprirent à masser les pieds de deux élèves de Serpentard, qui ne protestèrent pas , ni ne grognèrent, à leur grand étonnement.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Hagrid. Ne pouvant plus y tenir, Harry et Ron se jetèrent dans les bras du demi-géant, qui leur souhaita un excellent Noël d'une voix forte, réveillant les trois élèves de Serpentard.

Minerva et Severus se jetèrent un regard en biais. D'une part, ils étaient agacés de voir Potter et Weasley faire pareil boucan, et d'entendre Hagrid parler aussi fort. D'autre part, ils étaient secrètement contents de le voir.

"-Ils font tous la fête en bas, lança Hagrid, en s'adressant aux trois adultes. Mais bon, après ce qui s'est passé hier, je...

Il baissa la tête et lança:

"-Cornelius Fudge est en colère contre Dumbledore. Selon lui, il lui doit de l'argent, ou je ne sais quelle magouille. Enfin,messieurs ont des problèmes plus importants que..

Il se tut, honteux d'en avoir trop dit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire autant d'ironie. Cependant, il vouait une haine féroce au Ministre de la Magie pour l'avoir traité avec dédain,en raison de sa condition de demi-géant.

"-Venez vous joindre à nous Hagrid, lança Minerva. Nous n'avons pas grand chose à vous offrir, si ce n'est qu'un moment de silence et d'humilité. Je suis sincèrement déçue de l'attitude du directeur."

Tout le monde l'écouta d'un air silencieux. Elle avait raison. Dumbledore avait agi d'une façon purement scandaleuse, en confiant Drago Malefoy aux Carrow."

A la grande surprise de Harry et de Ron, le professeur de potions s'approcha du demi-géant et serra sa main droite dans ses deux mains, l'autre main étant tenue par les deux garçons.

Soudain, ils entendirent un faible "Joyeux Noël" qui venait de derrière. ils se retournèrent et virent que Drago s'était réveillé.

Surpris de voir autant de monde le regarder, "l'enfant d'hiver" lança:

"-Joyeux Noël. Merci. Merci pour tout. Sur.. Surtout vous, parrain."

Au grand étonnement du brun et du rouquin, qui le regardaient médusés, Severus s'approcha de lui, s'assit et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit doucement, faisant attention de ne pas le blesser. Puis il murmura "Joyeux Noël" à l'oreille de son filleul, lequel lui rendit son étreinte, de ses bras maigre. Les deux autres malades lui adressèrent un sourire timide, qu'il leur rendit.

Après tout, peut-être que la vie venait de lui adresser un pâle sourire.

* * *

Alors chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? L'idée de Minerva? Le comportement d'Harry et de Ron? Celui de Severus? Ce Noël est-il particulier?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews,vos commentaires, vos questions?


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'ai été très touchée

Ce chapitre portera sur les pensées de Severus d'une part et le procès des Carrow de l'autre. Nous verrons le déroulement de l'audience disciplinaire, ainsi que les conséquences de celle-ci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

29 décembre 1991, Poudlard. Bureau de Severus. 10 h 30

Severus se sentait inquiet, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Minerva avait reçu rapidement une réponse d'Amelia Bones, qui avait fait passer le dossier des Carrow en priorité. La tante de Susan Bones avait réussi à caser l'audience le 29 décembre, à 14 heures, deux jours avant le réveillon.

L'homme au nez crochu était pleinement satisfait de cet arrangement. Les deux brutes devaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient osé faire subir à Drago. Ils ne méritaient qu'un aller simple pour Azkaban, sans possibilité de retour.

Il tentait de se maîtriser, afin de ne pas laisser l'exultation qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de voir ces deux personnages parfaitement caricaturaux recevoir la monnaie de leur infâme pièce.

Ses pensées s'attardèrent un moment sur Drago. " L'enfant d'hiver" allait mieux depuis qu'il recevait des soins intensifs. Severus n'avait pas oublié l'effort qu'il avait fait pour le remercier, le jour de Noël. Cela l'avait rassuré. Drago n'était pas devenu une pourriture.

Même s'il déplorait la mort des parents Malefoy, Severus blâmait leur comportement, aussi bien la faiblesse de Narcissa face aux deux hommes de sa vie, que l'orgueil démesuré de Lucius, qui avait failli transformer Drago en un être prétentieux et pourri gâté.

Il se demandait quelle éducation il devait donner au jeune héritier, afin qu'il suive ses repères. Bien qu'il fût enseignant, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'éduquer un enfant. Tous les modèles qu'il avait rencontrés n'étaient pas bons. Ils étaient soit cruels, impitoyables, durs à l'extrême, soit laxistes, soit fourbes.

Il esquissa un rictus. Il était le directeur des Serpentard et critiquait la fourberie. Quelque chose ne coïncidait pas dans ses pensées, il en était sûr.

Soudain, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur, qui était pourtant passé par Gryffondor, s'avérait être un homme fourbe et hypocrite, ce qu'il dissimulait sous un masque bonasse. Severus ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir confié "l'enfant d'hiver" aux Carrow et d'avoir insisté pour qu'il reste chez ces deux monstres. Il sentit son cœur se desserrer, sans qu'il sût pourquoi.

Tout à coup, il comprit. Il pouvait manier excellemment l'art de la ruse, de la fourberie, en connaître toutes les ficelles, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des valeurs autres que celles des Sang-Purs. Le courage, la loyauté, l'amitié, le devoir, le respect, la responsabilité, il y croyait. Il se faisait d'ailleurs un devoir de respecter ces règles d'or avec les rares personnes qu'il appréciait. _Lily_. _Drago_. _Minerva_. _Hagrid_.

Soudain, les images de Blaise Zabini et de Millicent Bulstrode apparurent, suivies de celles de Theodore Nott, de Daphnée Greengrass et de Tracey Davis.

Décidément, se disait-il, ces cinq élèves avaient quelque chose, qui l'avait attiré. _Captivé_ , même. Il devait cependant faire attention de ne pas se faire embobiner, on ne savait jamais. Mais pour l'instant, Severus se sentait prêt à accorder sa confiance à ces élèves qui avaient fait preuve d'un certain potentiel depuis le début de l'année.

Il accorda une pensée toute particulière à Blaise et Millicent, qui avaient subi la torture des Carrow, en compagnie de son filleul. Il avait lu leurs pensées, et avait vu que les trois enfants s'étaient serrés les coudes, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, face à l'adversité.

Merlin, Morgane et Salazar devraient être fiers de ces trois élèves, pensa-t-il en souriant légèrement. Ils avaient en effet allié le courage et la ruse, deux valeurs en apparence incompatibles, mais qui pouvaient se rejoindre au fond. Nécessité fait loi, lorsque des gens cherchent à vous détruire.

L'image de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley passa dans son esprit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il devait reconnaître que ces deux garçons avaient su faire preuve d'empathie le jour de Noël, à l'infirmerie, face à la douleur des trois Serpentard.

Il remercia intérieurement Minerva. Cette femme avait choisi la sanction adéquate pour un comportement déplacé. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que Potter ne l'aimait pas, tout comme lui l'exécrait. Toutefois, il devait le soutenir, en raison du souvenir de Lily. Il se souvint alors de la réaction du jeune Potter à l'infirmerie, face à la souffrance des petits Serpents. En ce moment, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais sous la torture, il avait eu l'impression qu'un peu de Lily était revenu à la vie, dans le regard de l'orphelin à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

L'image de la fillette aux cheveux de feu passa dans son esprit, et il lui sembla qu'elle lui intimait le conseil de patienter, de ne pas paniquer, de se contrôler.

Étrange, pensa-t-il.

* * *

29 décembre 1991, Ministère de la Magie . Salle d'audience 40 . 14h00

La salle souterraine était pleine de monde. Sur le banc des accusés se trouvaient Amycus et Alecto Carrow qui étaient enchaînés au moyen de chaînes ensorcelées pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper. Ils jetaient des regards hargneux aux juges assis en chaire, mais s'adressèrent un sourire en coin lorsqu'ils aperçurent une femme vêtue d'un cardigan rose, avec une tête de crapaud. Ils la connaissaient parfaitement, car elle était une amie de longue durée, et allait défendre leur cause mieux que n'importe quel avocat.

De l'autre côté de la salle étaient assis côte à côte Severus Snape, vêtu de sa longue cape noire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire voleter derrière lui, Minerva McGonagall, qui regardait les Carrow avec dégoût et Rubeus Hagrid, qui arborait la même expression. Sur le banc voisin se tenaient trois enfants aux visages amaigris qui regardaient l'assemblée d'un air glacial.

Amelia Bones comprit qu'il s'agissait des trois élèves de Serpentard qui avaient subi des mauvais traitements de la part des Carrow. En les regardant, elle se jura intérieurement de faire tout son possible pour que le trio des enseignants gagne le procès. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi partiale, mais en regardant sa voisine de droite,qui n'était qu'autre que la femme au visage de crapaud, elle comprit qu'elle devait faire tourner l'affaire en la faveur des trois enseignants.

De même, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie jetait des regards singulièrement méprisants en direction des deux professeurs et de Hagrid, qu'il méprisait. Au moins, les Carrow ont un Sang-Pur, se disait-il, contrairement à Snape et Hagrid, qui étaient respectivement sang-mêlé et hybride. Il méprisait également la professeur de métamorphose, et lui vouait une rancune de longue date, car celle-ci avait refusé de l'admettre dans sa classe d'ASPICS sous prétexte qu'il n'avait eu que "Acceptable" dans cette matière.

Vous pouvez remarquer, lecteurs, qu'Albus Dumbledore était absent. Il avait envoyé Filius Flitwick se présenter comme avocat des trois enseignants et des élèves de Serpentard. Les Carrow étaient défendus par l'individu qui avait plaidé leur cause devant Dumbledore, le jour où ils avaient obtenu la tutelle de Drago.

Le procès commença.

Amélia Bones lança:

"Nous avons réuni le Magenmagot au complet, pour traiter d'une affaire qui concerne Amycus et Alecto Carrow ici présents et les trois mineurs ici présents, Drago Lucius Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bulstrode. Le procès a été ouvert à la demande de Minerva McGonagall, Severus Tobias Snape et Rubeus Hagrid, qui sont tous trois enseignants à Poudlard."

"-Hagrid n'est pas enseignant, la coupa Fudge d'un ton sec. Il n'est que le garde-chasse de Poudlard."

Cette affirmation fut suivie de ricanements de la part des Carrow, de leur avocat, et de la femme au visage de crapaud.

Amelia Bones ne se laissa pas intimider, et continua, d'un ton froidement neutre:

"-Les Carrow ici présents seront défendus par Urquhart Travers..."

Millicent leur jeta un regard plein de mépris. Elle savait parfaitement que cet homme ne s'appelait pas comme il prétendait l'être, mais était en réalité un ancien Mangemort connu sous le nom de Gibbon.

Soudain, elle croisa le regard de son professeur de potions. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard sévère qui signifiait "Ferme ton esprit. Ne les laisse surtout pas découvrir _qui_ est cet homme. _Jamais_."

"-Quant à Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape et Rubeus Hagrid, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Filius Flitwick sera l'avocat de leur défense."

Amelia ne le laissait pas paraître mais elle éprouvait beaucoup de respect pour Filius Flitwick. Ce dernier était un fin duelliste, en plus d'être professeur d'enchantements. Il avait en outre une maîtrise assidue de la rhétorique, qui lui permettait d'argumenter aussi finement qu'un orateur de l'Antiquité.

"- Maintenant, je vais énoncer les charges qui sont retenues contre Amycus et Alecto Carrow, mauvais traitements infligés à des mineurs d'onze ans environ, exploitation domestique de ces mêmes mineurs, injures racistes infligées à Blaise Zabini ici présent, et usage intempestif du Doloris, qui est pourtant un Sortilège Impardonnable, passible de la peine maximale à savoir la réclusion à perpétuité à même, l'un des enfants à été victime d'enfermement avec un serpent et a été mordu par ce même serpent."

"-Tout cela est complètement faux,glapit Alecto Carrow. Ces enfants _mentent_. Ils ont été élevés au mensonge."

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers Severus autant que ses chaînes le lui permettaient, en lançant d'une voix furieuse:

"-Cet homme les entraine à mentir. Il manie la ruse mieux que personne. C'est le directeur des Serpentard. C'est un sale Sang-mêlé. Vous allez le croire, lui, ce sale bâtard, alors que moi, qui suis issue d'une famille de sang-pur, vous devriez me croire, plutôt que cette chauve-souris élevée dans la fange. "

Severus esquissa un rictus. Cette femme était non seulement dangereuse, mais aussi cinglée. A côté de lui, Minerva bouillait littéralement d'indignation. Comment cette ordure se permettait-elle d'insulter ainsi son collègue? Certes, il avait l'apparence d'une chauve-souris, mais son coeur était infiniment plus noble que celui de ces...Il avait sa dignité, et avait dû trimer pour la faire reconnaître.

"-Miss Carrow, lança Amelia Bones, vos propos sont déplacés et ne font qu'aggraver votre cas. De plus,vous faisiez partie de la maison Serpentard, si je ne m'abuse."

Alecto feignit l'ignorance, puis répondit d'un ton mielleux:

"-J'ai fait partie de cette maison,car seule celle-ci convient à l'honneur d'un Sang-Pur."

La femme au visage de crapaud choisit alors ce moment pour intervenir.

"-Hum! Hum!"

Amelia se tourna vers elle.

"-Vous disiez, Dolores?"

Fudge clama:

"-L'assemblée donne la parole à Dolores Jane Ombrage, pour exprimer son point de vue sur cette affaire."

La femme au visage de crapaud esquissa un sourire mauvais , et minauda, d'une voix de petite fille haut perchée:

"-Il me semble que Miss Carrow a tout à fait raison concernant le professeur Snape. Il est un Sang-mêlé, et bien que feu Lucius Malefoy m'aie parlé de lui en termes très élogieux, le proposant même pour parrain de l'héritier que voici, son passé de Mangemort et son statut de sang n'en font pas un parti recommandable pour élever un jeune Sang-Pur. Je donne la parole à Mr Travers ici présent."

"-Amycus et Alecto Carrow n'ont pas pu commettre de tels crimes sur des enfants. Ils se sont juste montrés fermes envers eux.", pérora l'avocat d'une voix de fausset.

Severus retint un ricanement. La fermeté, il savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Lui-même était d'une sévérité implacable, lorsque quelqu'un contrevenait aux règles mises en place. Or, il existait une foule d'adjectifs pour décrire le comportement des Carrow, et il était sûr que "ferme" n'en faisait pas partie.

Il se souvint d'un des livres moldus qu'il avait lu étant jeune, avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Il s'agissait du roman "David Copperfield", écrit par Charles Dickens. Les Carrow évoquaient sans conteste les Murdstone, qui torturaient le héros éponyme au nom de la "fermeté". Sauf que cette fermeté-là était bien sûr l'autre nom de la torture.

Autant dire qu'il ne se laissait pas avoir par les propos de l'ancien Mangemort, qui défendait avec volubilité ses horribles arguments. Un rictus passa sur son visage. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que cela d'être sang-mêlé. Il pouvait avoir accès à deux univers différents. Maintenant le défi était d'obtenir la tutelle de Drago. Ce ne serait pas du gâteau.

Amelia Bones laissa l'avocat continuer son discours, puis invita Filius Flitwick à présenter sa défense.

Le petit homme s'éclaircit la voix, puis commença:

"-Mesdames et messieurs, je me permets de réfuter les arguments proposés par Urquhart Travers ici présent. Premièrement, les Carrow ont bel et bien infligé des souffrances physiques et mentales à Drago Lucius Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bulstrode. Nous avons les souvenirs de ces trois enfants."

"-Ne les écoutez pas, lança le prétendu avocat des Carrow! Ces souvenirs ont été falsifiés."

"-Très bien, lança Fudge avec impatience,soumettez les au Veritasérum.

"-Avez-vous du Véritaserum?, lança Amelia Bones.

Severus se leva, s'approcha de la chaire et tendit le flacon à Amelia.

Ombrage lança, d'une voix de fausset:

"-Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de soumettre Amycus et Alecto au Véritasérum. Je les connais, et jamais ils n'auraient agi ainsi."

Mais sa collègue la fit taire, et obligea les deux anciens Mangemorts à avaler la redoutable potion, ce qu'ils firent avec réticence.

Elle les interrogea et les deux personnages furent obligés d'avouer:

"-Oui, nous avons bel et bien soumis ces trois enfants à l'esclavage. Malefoy et Zabini ont fait le travail de deux elfes de maison et Millicent Bulstrode est devenue la bonniche idéale. Quand ils avaient faim, nous les torturions,Amycus et moi."

Les enfants les regardèrent avec dégoût. Cet esclavage les avaient profondément marqués. Ils en portaient les rudes marques à présent.

L'interrogatoire dura plus d'une heure. Les Carrow avouèrent toutes les machinations qu'ils avaient mises en place afin de s'emparer de l'héritage des Malefoy, leur avocat lui-même était un ancien Mangemort, ils ne se privèrent pas pour révéler qu'il s'appelait en réalité Gibbon. Ombrage regardait les professeurs d'un air plein de haine. On aurait pu s'imaginer, à l'issue de cet interrogatoire, que les Carrow et leur prétendu avocat étaient les véritables coupables et l'affaire aurait été résolue en un rien de temps.

Cependant, lecteurs, un problème subsistait, celui de l'homme mystérieux qui avait enfermé Millicent avec le serpent et qui avait stupéfixé Severus.

Lorsqu'ils en vinrent à cet élément,Amelia demanda:

"-Connaissiez-vous cet homme?"

Les Carrow répondirent par la négative:

"-Nous ne connaissons pas cet homme."

Flitwick leur donna une autre gorgée de Véritasérum. La femme réitéra sa question.

"-Connaissiez-vous cet homme?"

"-Non , nous ne le connaissons pas. Il a catégoriquement refusé de nous le dire. Il nous faisait peur. Nous avons choisi la tactique de la prudence."

Le silence se fit dans le tribunal. C'était assurément une nouvelle effrayante. S'ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de cet homme alors ce dernier pourrait les attaquer sans qu'ils en sussent rien. Ils devaient rester vigilants.

A la fin de la séance, Amelia demanda qui était en faveur de la libération des Carrow, et qui était en faveur de leur incarcération. La majorité se prononça pour la réclusion à vie à Azkaban. Toutefois, Cornelius Fudge et Dolores Ombrage levèrent la main en faveur des deux sinistres individus.

D'un ton furieux, Fudge lâcha:

"-Très bien, les prévenus sont condamnés à la peine maximale. La séance est levée."

Les Détraqueurs emmenèrent aussitôt les deux anciens Mangemorts ainsi que leur complice,le faux Travers, qui avait reçu les chaînes sur lui, par un sortilège informulé lancé par Severus.

Puis d'un air malveillant, Fudge cracha en direction de Hagrid, de Minerva et de Severus:

"-Des hybrides tels que vous ne devraient même pas exister. Vous corrompez notre univers si pur."

Soudain le trio vit quelque chose qui les stupéfia.

Une forme ronde venait de se précipiter vers le ministre de la magie et ils entendirent...

CLAC!

Monsieur le ministre se retrouva avec une joue aussi rouge qu'un rosbif cru.

Minerva faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant la femme qui avait eu l'audace de gifler Cornelius Fudge. Il s'agissait de Pomona Chourave, qui avait assisté au procès, quelques bancs plus loin.

La brave femme, d'ordinaire si douce, était devenue rouge de colère. Elle lança d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique:

"-Vous me faites honte,monsieur le Ministre. Dire que je vous ai eu comme élève, dans ma maison. Les Poufsouffle se doivent d'être justes, loyaux et travailleurs. Vous n'avez respecté aucune des valeurs de notre modeste maison. Manquer de respect à des professeurs. Vous devriez avoir honte.

Je vous signale que Rubeus Hagrid ici présent a appartenu à la même maison que vous,oui, parfaitement, renchérit-elle en voyant Fudge pâlir, Je dois ajouter que lui se conduit de façon tout à fait digne. Hybride ou pas."

Puis elle se tourna vers Amelia Bones et lui serra les mains, à la surprise de tout le monde. Elle lui dit d'une voix, qui s'était radoucie:

"-Je vous félicite, Amelia. Vous avez fait votre travail de façon honnête, équitable et juste. Vous avez fait honneur à la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle, et vous continuez à le faire. Vous êtes un exemple pour nous tous. Votre nièce nous parle toujours de vous en termes élogieux et je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas exagéré. Je m'incline devant vous."

Amelia eut les larmes aux yeux, en voyant la femme rondelette s'incliner effectivement face à elle. Jamais encore sa directrice de maison ne lui avait fait de tels compliments, pas même lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard.

Soudain, Elle vit Dolores Ombrage paser près d'elle et lui chuchoter d'un air mauvais:

"-L'affaire ne s'arrête pas là, madame la juge. Vous n'avez pas étudié le cas de la tutelle du jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci reste sans tuteur, par conséquent."

"-Il a Severus Snape comme tuteur, lança Amelia d'un ton sec.

"-Je crains, mon amie, que Snape ne puisse pas détenir la tutelle. Il n'est malheureusement pas sang-pur, lança-t-elle en adressant un regard hypocrite au professeur de potions. Cette affaire sera soulevée un autre jour. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée."

Elle partit, non sans avoir lancé un "Répugnants hybrides" à l'adresse de Hagrid et de Snape, qui lui adressèrent un regard plein de dégoût. Les trois enfants s'approchèrent du professeur de potions. Drago murmura d'une voix inquiète:

"-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Vous aurez ma tutelle?"

"-Je l'espère,Drago, répondit Severus d'une voix douce. Tu es mon filleul et je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour te sortir de ce bourbier. Tu peux être sûr que quoiqu'il arrive je te protégerai. Et vous aussi,j'ai le devoir de vous protéger lança-t-il en direction de Blaise et de Millicent. Vous avez été très courageux tous les trois."

Les trois enfants, qui avaient quelques scrupules au début, n'hésitèrent plus. Des larmes de fatigue, d'émotion coulèrent sur leurs joues et ils enlacèrent tendrement le professeur de potions, sous le regard attendri de Filius, de Hagrid, de Minerva et de Pomona, qui souriaient, heureux de voir Severus témoigner autant d'affection. En réalité, la chauve-souris des cachots pouvait se montrer très sensuelle, très douce avec ses petits serpents.

Les cinq adultes encerclèrent les enfants et sortirent avec eux de la lugubre salle.

Ils espéraient profondément que Severus obtiendrait la tutelle de Drago, que Millicent et Blaise trouveraient des tuteurs dignes de ce nom, que la mère de Millicent serait jugée pour violences envers ses filles, et que le mystère de l'homme qui avait enfermé la fillette serait résolu.

Enfin, ils espéraient par-dessus tout que la stabilité instaurée dans le monde des sorciers dure, et surtout que personne ne nuise aux enfants.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres?

Comment trouvez-vous les personnages, le procès?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, et vos questions.


	13. Un anniversaire riche en émotions

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'ai été très touchée par vos commentaires sur cette fiction. Je vous en remercie sincèrement, chers lecteurs.

Dans ce chapitre,nous verrons l'anniversaire du professeur de potions, et la relation qu'il entretient avec les êtres qui lui sont proches, dont son filleul.

Une inquiétante nouvelle sera transmise par le directeur dans la soirée. De quoi peut-il s'agir, lecteurs? En quoi a t-elle un impact sur les personnages principaux, à savoir, **Severus** et **Drago**? Les dates sont fictives.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Vendredi 5 janvier 1992

Drago se sentait inquiet. Une sorte de frustration envahissait tout son être. Il aurait tellement voulu taper du pied, faire des caprices comme avant. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus possible.

Il avait pleinement conscience que les caprices que lui passaient sa mère , et quelque fois son père quand ça l'arrangeait, n'étaient aucunement tolérés par son parrain. Peu après le Nouvel An le jeune garçon blond avait fait des caprices pour quelques bibelots magiques. Il avait cessé vite fait. Son parrain avait manifesté son refus de façon claire et nette.

"Non!, lui avait-il dit. Tu n'auras pas ces objets, cela ne sert à rien d'insister. Crois-tu vraiment que cela te sera nécessaire? Que tu sauras t'en servir? Si c'est le cas, tu en prendras toi-même les responsabilités, avait-il ajouté d'un ton tellement lourd de sens queDrago n'avait plus insisté.

Il était en effet terrorisé de devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Tout ce qui impliquait une responsabilité l'effrayait. Il savait pertinemment que s'il échouait, cela lui retomberait dessus. Et de cela, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Maintenant, ses pensées se concentraient sur un autre objet. Le 9, ce serait l'anniversaire de son parrain. Drago se demandait quoi lui offrir., et se creusait sans cesse la tête pour y parvenir. Il devait se l'avouer, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais appris à offrir quoi que ce soit à autrui.

Les autres ne devaient rien recevoir de nous, sauf si l'on souhaitait les manipuler, répétait feu Lucius Malefoy à son fils.

Maintenant, il n'était plus présent, mais le souvenir de "l'éducation" qu'il lui avait donnée restait présent dans son esprit.

Cependant, Drago avait envie d'offrir quelque chose à Severus Snape. L'homme lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais pas seulement. Il lui avait aussi appris à réaliser de nombreuses potions. Il lui avait transmis des valeurs différentes de celles véhiculées par son père. Peu à peu, Drago se demandait s'il n'avait pas réellement agi comme un père. Avait-il fait ce qu'aurait dû faire Lucius? Ces questions allaient et venaient dans sa tête sans pourtant recevoir de réponse précise.

Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête. S'ils étaient d'accord, alors l'opération pourrait marcher.

* * *

Mardi 9 janvier 1992, 9h00

Severus se trouvait dans son bureau, en train de corriger quelques copies de septième année. Au fond, il n'était pas vraiment absorbé dans son travail. Des questions plus importantes le préoccupaient davantage. Le procès visant à nommer le tuteur définitif de Drago était fixé au 30 janvier. Il espérait de tout cœur obtenir la tutelle du garçon.

Il pesta intérieurement contre le directeur. Cet homme avait osé leur dire à la fin du procès que leur cause avait été facile à défendre. Severus ne décolérait pas.

Quand soudain, il entendit plusieurs coups répétés à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien vouloir le déranger à cette heure-là?

Surpris, il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit son filleul en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis.

"-Professeur Snape, lança Tracey, nous voudrions vous dire quelque chose. Le tableau de Morgane situé dans la salle commune veut vous parler."

-Pourquoi Morgane veut-elle me parler?

Il était curieux de savoir. Il tenta de lire dans les pensées de ses élèves, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'y avait rien à lire.

Effrayé, il comprit, ou plutôt crut comprendre. Ces petits chenapans avaient bu de la potion anti-légilimancie, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

"-Qu'avez-vous fait?, se mit-il à hurler, de la voix dure et terrifiante qu'il employait tous les jours, lorsqu'il hurlait contre les Gryffondors. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'employer des potions anti-légilimancie, elles sont très dangereuses. Je vous en ai remis, Millicent,dit-il d'une voix plus douce mais toujours aussi grave, lorsque vous êtes partie chez les Carrow car c'était un cas de force majeure, mais il ne faut pas l'utiliser n'importe comment. Prise en trop grande quantité, elle peut effacer la mémoire, ou en tout cas causer des dommages irréversibles."

Il les regarda d'un air sévère. Les enfants soutinrent son regard. Ils étaient des Serpentard, après tout.

"-Bon, je vous suis. Mais gare à vous si j'apprends qu'il s'agit d'une farce sans précédent. "

Il les regarda d'un air qui signifiait "-Vous trierez des Veracrasses dans mon bureau pendant tous les samedis matins, si c'est le cas.", puis se décida à les suivre.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de Morgane, qui lança au maître des potions:

"-Professeur Snape, c'est un honneur pour moi que de vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire."

Ça alors! Severus n'en revenait pas. Morgane, la terrifiante Morgane, qui ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds au château, venait de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Soudain, il se retourna vers les six enfants qui entonnèrent un "Joyeux anniversaire."

En les entendant chanter, surtout Daphné, qui avait une voix magnifique, il dut déployer de sérieux efforts pour ne pas verser de larmes. Il tenait quand même à son apparence redoutable.

Soudain, il vit Drago s'approcher de lui avec un petit paquet. Ressentant une émotion inavouable, le professeur de potion répondit:

"-Il ne fallait pas, Drago!"

"-Ce n'est pas que mon cadeau, parrain. C'est le nôtre, à nous tous.", lança courageusement "l'enfant d'hiver".

Severus regarda les prunelles grises du garçon, et sentit qu'il avait fait de grands efforts pour faire preuve de générosité, d'altruisme, lui, dont le cœur était resté longtemps glacé.

Il était rassuré. L'enfant n'était pas devenu une pourriture. Mais même s'il ne l'était pas, il continuerait à le surveiller, à le guider, pour qu'il devienne un être fort face aux aléas de la vie.

Il ouvrit le cadeau. celui-ci contenait... non, il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux! un flacon de Felix Felicis. La potion de chance. Il y en avait douze gorgées.

Tout à coup,il ne sut comment, mais une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Il tenta de se retenir. Non, ils ne devaient pas le voir en train de pleurer.

D'un air suspicieux, il observa la potion. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit mal préparée, sinon, ce serait un désastre. Puis,après avoir réalisé à son plus grand soulagement qu'elle était excellente, d'une voix sèche, il lança:

"-Voyons... oui, elle est correctement préparée. Qui l'a préparée?"

A la grade surprise de Severus, en silence, Tracey,Théodore et Drago levèrent la main. Le professeur de potions était interloqué et en même temps ému. Comment? ... ces enfants qui avaient tout juste onze ans... des amours de serpents.

"-Blaise nous a donné les instructions qu'il avait gardées de sa mère. Millie s'est procuré les ingrédients chez l'apothicaire de Pré-au-lard en allant avec Pansy et son grand frère le week-end dernier et j'ai contribué à choisir le flacon, qui est en diamant incassable, lança Daphné, d'une voix mesurée, et Tracey, Drago et Theodore ont préparé la potion.

Severus était touché, jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Ces enfants avaient préparé une potion de très haut niveau, que même les meilleurs potionnistes craignaient de réaliser, car elle était fort difficile à préparer. Si une seule erreur de préparation avait été faite, elle pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse.

Il les regarda avec un sourire. Ils avaient réussi.

"-Vous êtes vraiment des petits serpents, les enfants. Vous avez en effet usé de la ruse pour me traîner jusqu'ici. Heureusement, je vois qu'il n'y a eu aucun dommage. Mais vous savez,je suis vraiment gâté les enfants, vous.. enfin! Personne ne m'a jamais fait un tel cadeau. Personne! , lança-t-il d'un ton où l'on décelait une nuance d'amertume.

En effet, s'il s'était trouvé en disposition d'un tel flacon pendant sa jeunesse, il aurait pu réaliser tout ce qu'il avait raté. Mettre une raclée au Maraudeurs de façon à leur ôter toute envie de recommencer. Sortir avec Lily Evans.

Il s'assombrit à cette pensée. Il revoyait les cheveux roux flamboyants de la jeune fille qui avait volé son cœur. Il l'aimait toujours encore, bien après sa mort. Il eut à nouveau envie de pleurer, de verser des larmes amères. S'il avait eu ce flacon de chance liquide à ce moment-là, peut-être ne serait-elle pas morte.

"-Parrain, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?, lança Drago d'un ton inquiet.

"-Rien Drago. Je suis juste ému, c'est tout."

Il esquissa un petit sourire discret, différent des rictus ironiques qu'il affichait souvent. Puis il lança:

"-Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser les enfants, bien que j'apprécie votre compagnie. J'ai des copies à corriger. Mais si vous voulez, on se revoit ce soir dans mon bureau, sans faute."

Il les laissa ainsi devant le portrait de Morgane, avec le sourire, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau d'un pas rapide, en faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui.

* * *

9 janvier 1992, 18 h00

Severus avait fini son travail de correction. Il venait de signaler à Publius Parkinson, le frère aîné de Pansy,qui était en retenue avec lui de sortir. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas ce garçon, qui était fourbe, malhonnête, machiste, arrogant et violent. Heureusement, il n'aurait plus à le supporter de la soirée.

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées et Severus s'inquiétait. Que faisaient les gamins? Pourvu qu'ils ne se soient pas investis dans diverses bêtises?

Soudain, il entendit la porte frapper. Il ouvrit. Il s'agissait des six enfants suivis de près par Minerva et Hagrid, Filius et Pomona.

"-Severus, lança la directrice de Gryffondor, je vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Nous n'avons pas tellement fêté le Nouvel An, mais j'aimerais que nous lui rendions honneur aujourd'hui, en votre honneur."

Elle lui prit les mains. Hagrid , qui portait deux bouteilles de champagne, adressa un "Joyeux anniversaire, professeur" d'une voix forte à l'adresse du potionniste.

Severus fit apparaitre quatre canapés et une table basse. Il répondit au garde-chasse:

"-Voyons, nous avons des enfants ici. Nous n'allons pas leur donner d'alcool, cela leur tournerait la tête."

Il était ému. Pour la première fois de tout sa carrière, ses collègues pensaient à lui fêter son anniversaire. Les années précédentes, il avait reçu quelques cadeaux de Minerva et de Hagrid, plus quelques plantes de Pomona.

Pomona Chourave fit apparaître des rafraîchissants pour les six enfants, qui s'assirent sur deux des canapés, Drago, Blaise et Théodore sur l'un. Daphné, Tracey et Millicent sur l'autre.

Les professeurs s'assirent sur les canapés en face des enfants. Sur la table basse, les bouteilles étaient posées. Severus fit léviter les deux gâteaux qu'il avait préparés.

"Nous allons prendre chacun un morceau des deux gâteaux. L'un est salé, l'autre sucré."

Le gâteau "salé" était une tarte aux épinards et au chèvre. L'autre était une tarte à la pomme et à la rhubarbe. Il y avait en outre des petits chocolats.

"-Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez aussi bien, Severus, lança Minerva en goûtant de la première tarte. C'est fondant, délicieux, agréable."

"-C'est rudement bon, professeur, rugit Hagrid, qui avait goûté du gâteau salé. Pour toute réponse, Severus lui en resservit une part.

"-C'est très bon pour la santé,Hagrid, en plus, lui répondit-il. Il avait une lueur dans ses yeux noirs, une lueur de joie, qui les rendaient si brillants.

Les enfanst avaient goûté des deux gâteaux. S'attendant sans doute à trouver la deuxième tarte meilleure que la première, ils furent surpris. Les deux gâteaux avaient chacun leur goût, leur texture, mais ils étaient aussi bons les uns que les autres.

"-Dites donc parrain, lança Drago. Vous cuisinez drôlement bien."

"-Ce sont des recettes de ma mère, que je viens de ressortir. Elles ne sont pas mauvaises."

"-Non, intervint Tracey, elles sont fines, craquent sous la dent. Et puis, pour la salée, le goût des épinards n'est pas trop fort, il s'harmonise bien avec le fromage."

"-Oui, ce n'est pas trop amer, dit à son tour Millicent. Pour la sucrée, je trouve qu'elle oscille entre le sucré et l'acide."

"-Et puis, c'est sain, lança Daphné. C'est équilibré et ce ne sont pas des calories vides. Pour une fois qu'on fait un extra."

"-Enfin une qui partage ma conception de la diététique, répondit Severus, ce qui fit rire les convives.

"-Dites donc Hagrid, votre champagne est fameux, lança Blaise, qui avait trouvé le moyen d'en boire un peu. Glacé et ...

Il se tut, ne trouvant pas de mot pour décrire l'ivresse extatique qu'il avait éprouvée en goutant ce précieux liquide. Le professeur lança d'une voix qui montrait qu'il portait fort bien son prénom:

"-Monsieur Zabini, vous ne devez pas boire de champagne, c'est dangereux pour votre santé. Comment avez-vous fait?"

"-La ruse, professeur Snape. je suis un Serpentard, comme vous."

En d'autre temps, il l'aurait collé. Mais là, c'était fête, et il se contenta de le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

"-Décidément, Blaise,vous me surprendrez toujours. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'un génie moldu français ( d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr qu'il était moldu, il était peut-être sorcier) ait porté votre prénom.", insinua Severus, l'air amusé.

"-Vous parlez de Blaise Pascal, Severus,si je ne m'abuse; lança une voix faussement joyeuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement. Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"-Je vois que vous organisez une petite réception, Severus, et l'homme intelligent que je suis a choisi de m'inviter dans votre comité. Je dois vous dire que Dolores Ombrage présidera l'audience disciplinaire du 30 janvier."

"-Quoi?"

C'était assurément une mauvaise nouvelle. Certes , Fudge était pitoyable dans son exercice en tant que ministre, mais Ombrage était bien pire. S'il était bouffi de préjugés, elle vivait de ces mêmes préjugés, visant sans cesse à exclure ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à ses critères. S'il était la bêtise, elle était la cruauté.

Severus regarda le directeur d'un air dangereusement calme.

Ce dernier lança:

"- Un certain Sertorius Prince se présente pour bénéficier de sa tutelle. Il est de Sang-Pur, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse pas bénéficier de la tutelle, la lignée ayant été exclue des 28. Je me demande d'ailleurs qui est sûr, c'est que Mrs Ombrage est prête à jeter un coup d'oeil à son dossier et à le privilégier, en raison de son statut de sang-pur."

Tout en restant insondable, Severus était pétrifié d'horreur. C'était à cause de lui, à cause de sa naissance, à cause de l'union entre Eileen Prince et Tobias Snape que la lignée Prince s'était trouvée écartée de la liste des 28 familles au Sang-Pur.

Il ne connaissait pas ce Sertorius Prince. Mais il se promit de faire des recherches sur cet homme afin de savoir s'il pourrait constituer un tuteur convenable pour le garçon. Il le fallait.

Les enfants , Minerva et Hagrid regardèrent le directeur sortir, l'air alarmé, pendant que Severus affichait une mine sombre. La situation était grave. L'avenir de "l'enfant d'hiver" et de ses camarades en dépendait.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos commentaires, vos reviews, et vos questions.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Ce chapitre portera sur le procès relatif à l'affaire de la tutelle **Malefoy**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

10 janvier 1992, Poudlard, Bureau du professeur de potions.

Assis sur sa chaise, Severus, se remémorait , d'un air soucieux, l'arrivée de Dumbledore au beau milieu de la petite "réception" qu'il avait donnée pour son anniversaire. Le jour du procès relatif à la tutelle de Drago était le 30 janvier. Il eut tout à coup un pincement au cœur. Cette date, il la connaissait par cœur. C'était celle de l'anniversaire de Lily. _De sa Lily_.

Pendant que l'image de la jeune femme passait devant ses yeux noirs, l'homme se fit une promesse solennelle. Il ferait tout pour remporter ce procès. Tout, absolument tout. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il avait fait le Serment Inviolable, et devait l'assumer coûte que coûte. Il n'était pas question qu'il meure, surtout pas. pas quand un gamin aux cheveux blond pâle et aux prunelles grises avait besoin de lui.

Il ferait tout pour lui. Pour l'enfant d'hiver".

Soudain, il vit devant lui le flacon de Felix Felicis que lui avaient offert les six petits serpents. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Et si...

Il se ressaisit soudain. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Il s'agissait d'un procès, dans lequel l'usage de la potion de chance était strictement interdite. Il pesta contre toutes ces lois stupides qui lui interdisaient d'avoir de la chance au moment où il en aurait le plus besoin.

Une crainte le traversa. Au cours de ce procès, il devrait avancer les raisons pour lesquelles il adoptait le jeune Malefoy, justement. Et là, il faudrait mentionner le Serment Inviolable, le danger de celui-ci, la mort inévitable à laquelle il était condamné si jamais il ne respectait pas ce serment.

Il eut tout à coup un soupçon. Dumbledore avait mentionné le nom de celui qui cherchait à adopter Draco. Un certain Sertorius Prince. Prince. Comme sa mère. Comme _lui_.

A la mort d'Eileen, malheureusement, Severus n'avait pas eu le droit de prendre le nom de sa mère, vu qu'il était déjà connu sous le nom de son père. En outre, le père d'Eileen- dont le professeur de potions ne disait pas qu'il était son grand-père, car il avait eu une conduite scandaleuse à son égard, le jour où il l'avait rencontré, peu après la mort d'Eileen- avait délibérément refusé de le reconnaître.

L'homme au nez crochu se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais jeté un coup d'œil sur la généalogie sorcière. Il s'était contenté de regarder les documents relatifs à sa mère. Il n'avait pas été plus loin. Maintenant, il le regrettait. Peut-être aurait-il pu en savoir davantage sur ce Sertorius Prince?

Une autre question le traversa. Et si jamais ce Sertorius Prince ne faisait pas partie de sa famille? Il réfuta aussitôt cette supposition en se disant que toutes les familles sorcière de Sang-Pur étaient toutes parentes entre elles.

Severus se leva. Enfin, il savait où il irait. A la bibliothèque.

* * *

Bibliothèque de Poudlard,

Le professeur de potions était à présent assis à une table, en train de consulter la dernière édition de _Généalogie des sorciers jusqu'au XXe siècle_ que Mme Pince lui avait remise en lui disant d'un ton aigre qu'elle avait coûté six cent Gallions. Il avait esquissé un rictus. Pas besoin qu'elle lui parle d'argent, il avait assez de soucis comme cela.

Après une bonne demi-heure, il trouva enfin la page consacrée à l'arbre généalogique de la famille Prince, au bas duquel son nom apparaissait dans un rectangle gris terne, alors que tous les autres membres, sans aucun doute Sang-Pur, apparaissaient dans des cadres dorés et scintillants. Il trouva les noms d'Eileen, de Laetus et de Varius Prince, qui descendaient de Orphius Prince, leur père. Celui-ci avait deux frères appelés respectivement Cadmus et Fulgus Prince. Un fil doré reliait Cadmus Prince à Benedicta Yaxley et donnaient sur les noms de leurs deux fils jumeaux: Arcturus et Sertorius Prince.

Severus fut alors frappé d'horreur. Il venait de reconnaître l'individu mystérieux qui l'avait stupéfixé chez les Carrow. Celui-ci semblait s'être dédoublé dans les deux jumeaux, qui le regardaient à présent d'un air mauvais. C'était le même visage maigre et anguleux, le même regard plein d'ironie mauvaise. Ce visage sombre contrastait avec la luminosité du cadre qui les encerclait,chacun, faisant ressortir leur air perfide.

Il se demandait à présent lequel des deux frères l'avait agressé chez les Carrow.

Puis, cherchant des informations sur ces tristes sires, il se rendit compte qu'elles apparaissaient, sitôt qu'il touchait le cadre, qui se déroula en faisant apparaître ces mots:

 _Sertorius Prince, né en 1945; héritier de la fortune des Prince à la mort de son frère jumeau Arcturus. Il a fait ses études sorcières à Durmstrang et figure parmi les plus fidèles disciples de Gellert Grindelwald. Il est défini comme étant un puissant occlumens, capable de rivaliser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce domaine._

Severus était horrifié. Un disciple de Grindelwald, il ne manquait plus que cela. Un individu très dangereux en somme.

Maintenant, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Drago tombe dans les serres de ce vautour implacable. Surtout pas. Jamais.

* * *

30 janvier 1992, Ministère de la magie. Salle numéro 40.

Severus tenait dans ses mains les documents relatifs à la tutelle du jeune garçon. Il avait passé des jours entiers à travailler dessus afin d'avoir des arguments solides à défendre. A sa gauche, Minerva relisait quelques-unes de ses notes. Elle était angoissée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils gagnent ce procès, sinon ce serait la catastrophe.

Hagrid n'avait pas pu venir. Dumbledore lui avait confié des tâches si complexes que seul lui pouvait réaliser. Severus pesta contre le directeur, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui enlever l'un de ses meilleurs soutiens. Quoique, avec Ombrage qui allait présider le procès, il valait peut-être mieux qu' Hagrid ne soit pas là, afin de l'emporter plus sûrement.

Drago se tenait entre son parrain, et Amelia Bones, qui avait accepté "exceptionnellement, vu les circonstances" de leur servir d'avocate. Il jetait des regards affolés à l'assemblée. Il était terrifié. "Pourvu, se disait-il, pourvu que parrain gagne."

Severus reconnut Macnair, qui se tenait à côté de Sertorius Prince,lequel affichait un air de triomphe mauvais. Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique en regardant le professeur de potion, qui lui répondit par un regard qui aurait fait fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Ombrage monta à la tribune, vêtue de son habituel cardigan rose bonbon, qui la faisait paraître aussi ridicule qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine extrêmement fine. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

"-Bonjour, minauda-t-elle de son habituelle voix haut perchée. Nous sommes réunis ici pour examiner l'affaire de la tutelle Malefoy. le jeune Drago Malefoy est comme vous le savez, un sorcier de Sang-Pur, issu de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malefoy, malheureusement décédés il y a deux mois."

L'assemblée afficha des regards consternés. En regardant vers Sertorius Prince, Severus vit qu'il n'était nullement affecté, mais qu'il avait l'air d'une personne à qui on vient d'en raconter une bien bonne.

Soudain, l'image de Lily fit son apparition dans sa tête. _Lily_. C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de sa naissance. Il espérait que si elle était au ciel, qu'elle invoquât protection pour lui.

"Allez, Lily, pensait-il, tu peux bien me rendre ce petit service, au nom de notre amitié, de notre.. _de mon amour pour toi_!"

"-Pour cette tutelle, deux candidats différents se présentent. Il s'agit de Sertorius Cadmus Prince, héritier Sang-Pur de la très noble famille Prince, qui n'existe plus, à cause d'un malheureux incident..."

Severus dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas bondir et étrangler cette vipère, ou plutôt de lui infliger mille fois le sort "Sectumsempra", jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure. Il avait sa dignité, tout de même.

Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité la mort de quelqu'un qu'en cet instant-là. Même Potter et Black ne lui inspiraient pas autant d'aversion que ce vieux crapaud tout défraîchi. Soudain, il se rendit compte que, pris dans sa colère retenue, il n'avait pas suivi ce que disait Ombrage sur Sertorius.

"-A propos du second candidat, je dois dire qu'il n'est malheureusement pas Sang-Pur. Il s'appelle Severus Tobias Snape, il est un ancien Mangemort, qui aurait dû comparaître ici plus d'une fois, n'est-ce pas?, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mauvais. Lucius n'est pas là pour vous protéger, mon cher, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Severus.

Je vous laisse la parole, dit-elle à Macnair.

L'homme, que Severus savait être une bête sanguinaire, Hagrid ayant eu plusieurs fois affaire à lui, pour quelques créatures magiques non autorisées, prit la parole.

Son réquisitoire était complètement faux, brouillant les pistes, et visant à présenter Sertorius Prince comme le meilleur tuteur qu'il existât pour un enfant sorcier de sang-pur. Cependant, Ombrage parut satisfaite.

"-Bon,maintenant, je vous laisse la parole, Amelia, mais n'oubliez pas que le discours de votre voisin a fait bien meilleure impression que ce que vous avez pu produire dans votre misérable carrière d'avocate."

Cette réflexion méchante faisait référence au fait qu'Amelia Bones était une excellente juge, mais présentait des difficultés pour défendre un client. Elle avait prévenu Minerva et Severus que ce serait délicat avec elle. Ils avaient refusé de prendre un autre avocat, car ils savaient que tous les avocats étaient soit à la solde de Dumbledore, soit à celle d'Ombrage. Ils avaient fait le choix de compter sur elle. Ils assumeraient leur décision.

"-Bien, s'éclaira la voix Amélia. Je viens ici défendre le cas de mon client, le professeur Snape ici présent."

Les professeurs écoutèrent longtemps son discours, qui reposait sur le fait que Severus était le parrain de Drago, qu'il le connaissait depuis près de sa naissance, contrairement à Sertorius Prince, et qu'il avait fait en outre le serment sorcier de le protéger. Amelia n'avait pas précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un Serment Inviolable, mais elle précisait que le testament de Lucius et de Narcissa Malefoy désignait Severus comme le tuteur légal de Drago. Elle présenta ledit testament sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ombrage et de Fudge, qui était venu soutenir sa collègue.

A la fin du procès, Ombrage demanda:

"-Ceux qui sont en faveur d'une adoption du jeune Malefoy par Sertorius Prince."

La moitié des mains des jurés se levèrent. Severus était paniqué. Il allait perdre la tutelle du jeune garçon, il en était certain.

"-Ceux qui sont en faveur d'une adoption du jeune Malefoy par Severus Snape."

L'autre moitié des mains des jurés se leva. Ombrage se redressa et compta magiquement les voix. Il y en avait vingt-quatre en faveur de Sertorius Prince, et... vingt-six en faveur de Severus.

Ce dernier était choqué. Qui avait été la personne qui avait levé le doigt afin de les soutenir. Qui?

Le teint d'Ombrage était devenu blafard Furieuse, elle lança:

"-Finalement, la tutelle revient à Severus Snape.

Puis elle sortit de la salle d'audience, non sans avoir lancé quelques insultes à l'égard de Minerva et de Severus. Elle fut suivie par Fudge et les autres, parmi lesquels Sertorius Prince et Walden Macnair se trouvaient.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait eu autant de chance? Lily lui avait-elle tendu une main secourable, de là où elle se trouvait?

Soudain,un homme se dirigea vers eux. Il s'agissait d'Arthur Weasley. Ce dernier s'expliqua devant les deux enseignants:

"-Ils ont eu des sérieux problèmes au Magenmagot. Normalement, je travaille au Service de détournement des objets de l'usage moldu. Mais là, Amelia m'a demandé de prendre sa place en tant que juré au Magenmagot, vu qu'elle défendait le jeune Malefoy. Griselda a accepté, vu l'urgence de la situation, dit-il en désignant Griselda Marchebank qui venait les rejoindre, et serrait à présent les mains de Minerva dans les siennes.

"Elle m'a expliqué votre situation et donc j'ai accepté tout de suite. Je dois dire que vous vous en êtes bien sortie, lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Amelia Bones.

Amelia baissa la tête, rouge d'émotion. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de tels éloges.

"-Ce Sertorius Prince ne m'a pas l'air honnête. Franchement, je vous dis, professeur, je pense que vous ferez un bien meilleur tuteur que ne l'était Lucius, dit-il en jetant un regard en biais à Drago, qui lui jeta un regard furieux.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre du mal de ses parents, surtout pas en ce moment. Surtout pas de la part du père de Weasley.

Severus prit le jeune garçon par l'épaule et ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, versant des larmes d'émotion. Il était touché. Pour une fois, il pouvait faire confiance à un adulte.

Les deux professeurs sortirent de la salle, tenant chacun une main de l'"enfant d'hiver" qui continuait à pleurer de joie, suivis d'Arthur Weasley, d'Amelia Bones et de Griselda Marchebank.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos commentaires, vos reviews, vos questions.

A bientôt.


	15. Crimes à Poudlard

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de travail et d'occupations par ailleurs, donc je n'ai pas pu publier la suite.

Je suis touchée par les commentaires que vous avez écrits,ou même simplement par la prise d'un petit moment pour lire ces quelques chapitres. Je vous remercie infiniment.

Dans ce chapitre, lorsque Drago et ses alliés reviennent au château, des événements horribles se sont déroulés à Poudlard, dont un viol, deux meurtres et un enlè Dumbledore n'ayant pas exercé son rôle de chat, les souris malveillantes ont dû danser à cœur joie!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Poudlard, 30 janvier 2002, 19h 30 . Entrée du château.

Drago exultait! Son parrain et ses autres enseignants avaient gagné! Il n'oublierait jamais le moment où il avait vu le visage de crapaud de cette horrible bonne femme se crever de dépit, se dégonfler à la manière d'un ballon, tant elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir perdu.

Pourtant, la chance ne semblait pas être de leur côté.Il lui avait paru que sa tutelle allait être confiée à ce vautour de Sertorius Prince, qui n'attendait que cette occasion pour déchirer l'oisillon qu'il tiendrait entre ses griffes, le détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une pauvre chose sans importance.

Une bouffée d'orgueil traversa le jeune héritier Malefoy. Non, il ne se laisserait pas dévorer ainsi. Il tiendrait son rang, et ne laisserait jamais ces ordures souiller le nom de son père, et la mémoire de sa mère. Jamais.

Soudain,il croisa le regard noir de Severus Snape. Les yeux d'onyx brillaient de joie, bien que l'homme affichât une mine plutôt grave.

Lui adressant un pâle sourire, l'enfant serra davantage la main de son parrain, l'autre main étant tenue par la professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à la dame, qui lui adressa un sourire, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement.

Les faits étaient là. Ils avaient gagné , tout simplement.

Soudain, les trois personnes virent une silhouette sortir du corridor qui menait aux cachots. Ils reconnurent aussitôt Daphnée Grengrass qui courait vers eux, alarmée.

"Professeur Snape, vous êtes là, enfin..."

Ses yeux s'écarquilllèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago.

"-Alors, le procès? Drago a.."

"-Mr. Malefoy est sous ma tutelle désormais, Miss Grengrass, coupa d'un ton sec l'homme au nez crochu. Pourquoi courriez-vous comme une dératée, Miss Grengrass, alors que j'ai expressément interdit aux Serpentard de le faire?

Daphnée soutint le regard du professeur. Elle s'en fichait éperdument pour l'instant, des n'était rien, après _ce_ qu'elle avait vu!

"-Professeur, lança-t-elle, nous avons un problème bien plus grave que cela! Pansy a été..."

"-A été quoi? Répondez!"

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui fondit en larmes.

Cela surprit fort Severus qui n'avait jamais encore vu l'héritière Greengrass pleurer.

"-Je.. ne .. peux pas dire.. C'est..c'est... af..affreux..

Elle eut un spasme violent, puis s'évanouit.

Tout se passa très vite. L'homme aux cheveux gras lâcha aussitôt la main de son filleul et se précipita sur la jeune fille, qu'il réveilla au moyen d'un "Enervatum". Puis il lui tendit un flacon rempli d'une potion incolore.

Bien sûr, n'allez pas vous imaginer, chers lecteurs, que la jeune fille accepta de bonne grâce le flacon. Surtout pas après avoir vu ce qu'il y avait dedans.

"-Non, professeur, par pitié. Tout sauf ça! Pas de Véritasérum!

"-Comment voulez-vous alors que je vous croie, mademoiselle? Sur parole, peut-être? Je ne vous pensais pas aussi naïve!"

"-Ce sont des choses horribles. Je ne peux pas les dire devant tout le monde, répliqua Daphnée.

"-Nous ne sommes que trois, ou quatre avec votre présence, rétorqua Severus. De plus, je suis votre directeur de maison, et je vous ordonne de me dire ce qui s'est passé."

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer devant rien,la jeune fille prit alors le flacon et but le liquide avec un air de dégoût.

"-Maintenant, dites-moi la vérité.Que s'est-il passé?

"-Marcus Flint, et Adrian Pucey étaient dans le dortoir des filles de première année. Flint a violé Pansy Parkinson, sur ordre de son grand frère, Publius Parkinson. Selon ce dernier, Pansy doit apprendre les règles Sang-Pur, et se soumettre à son futur mari, quel qu'il soit. Ils l'ont violée! Voilà où en sont maintenant les sorcières de Sang-Pur!, cracha la fillette avec colère. Nous ne sommes que des objets pour eux! Voilà où nous en sommes!

Je ne sais que faire! Millicent et Tracey ont vu cela, maintenant, elles sont à leur merci,en danger! Il faut les aider! J'ai pu m'en échapper, mais... "

C'en fut assez pour les deux professeurs qui décidèrent d'agir au plus vite. Ils se dirigèrent, laissant Drago dans l'entrée, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

Salle commune des Serpentard.

Severus faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il reconnut, se dirigeant vers lui , affolées, Millicent Bulstrode et Tracey Davis.

"-Merlin soit loué!Vous êtes enfin revenu, professeur, lancèrent-elles en choeur!"

"-Que se passe-t-il?tonna le professeur McGonagall? Nous vous croyions à la merci de dangereux violeurs!

"-Nous nous sommes enfuies du dortoir des filles à temps, et nous demandé à une fille de septième année des sorts de protection sur la salle commune, pour qu'ils ne nous poursuivent pas." raconta Tracey, le souffle court.

En effet, Severus vit un attroupement de garçons de cinquième année qui tentaient vainement de passer la barrière magique qui séparait l'entrée des dortoirs féminins de la salle commune.

Il annula le sort à l'aide d'un informulé. Voyant qui venait d'arriver les garçons devinrent livides. Il était évident qu'ils allaient avoir de sérieux ennuis!Merlin ne serait pas là pour leur venir en aide, et encore moins Morgane,qui ne tolérerait certainement pas les exactions desquelles ils s'étaient rendus coupables!

Il reconnut Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Publius Parkinson ainsi que Bole et Derrick, deux élèves de deuxième année qu'il connaissait en raison de la perfidie dont ils avaient fait montre pour leur jeune âge.

"-Tiens, tiens, voyez qui est là! L'équipe de joueurs de Quidditch de Serpentard!"

"-Nous n'avons rien fait, professeur, lança Parkinson.

Severus ressentit une envie irrésistible de l'étrangler. Déjà qu'il avait un mal fou à le supporter, là, il avait littéralement envie de le réduire en charpie!

"-Vraiment, Parkinson, vous venez de marquer un record! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez capable d'une telle infamie! Donner l'ordre de violer votre sœur! Vous m'écœurez!"

"-Elle doit suivre les ordres, cracha le garçon.

PAAAAF!

Même le potionniste fut surpris de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il aurait bien aimé lever la main sur ce morpion, mais il semblait que quelqu'un d'autre s'en soit chargé!

Minerva McGonagall venait d'avoir giflé Parkinson en plein visage! Pour une fois, sa collègue pouvait être plus radicale que lui!

"-Plus jamais cela, Mr Parkinson, vous entendez! Jamais! Votre attitude est honteuse et ne mérite que l'exclusion pure et simple de l'école! Les lois Sang-Pur n'ont jamais autorisé un sorcier à violer sa femme ou à la frapper. Jamais. C'est vous qui avez tout déformé, petits serpents mauvais et vicieux que vous êtes. Pire, dit-elle en regardant Derrick et Bole, vous entraînez des jeunes à mal faire, à commettre des crimes comme vous. C'est inadmissible."

Voyant que Flint et Pucey tentaient de trouver une solution pour s'échapper, le maître des potions les saisit par la nuque, et leur dit, d'une voix rude et dure, tranchante comme l'acier:

"-Vous savez, j'ai envie de vous envoyer aux travaux forcés,dans une maison de correction car c'est ce que vous méritez!Ouvrez cette porte, immédiatement!"

Terrifiés par la voix de leur directeur, les garçons ouvrirent la porte du dortoir des filles de première année. Un spectacle atroce les attendait.

Dortoir des filles de première année de Serpentard.

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible, pensaient Minerva, Tracey, Millicent. C'était impossible!

Sur le sol, gisait, à demi-nue, morte de froid, du sang s'échappant de son corps, Pansy Parkinson.

Minerva se précipita et tenta de la ranimer, mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps demeurait immobile, froid, glacé.

Les filles se mirent à pleurer, lorsqu'elles sentirent les ondes qui dénonçaient le passage de la mort, avec son aura funèbre.

Bien qu'elles n'appréciassent pas particulièrement Pansy, ce spectacle leur était tout simplement insupportable!

Elle était morte. Morte, après avoir été battue et violée, par des...

Blafard, le professeur de potions lança un sort pour vérifier par quel moyen la jeune fille avait été tuée.

Elle avait reçu un _Avada Kedavra_.

Le sortilège de la mort, passible d'une vie derrière les barreaux, avec pour seule compagnie des Détraqueurs.

Severus se tourna vers les cinq garçons qui les avaient suivis.

"-Vous êtes contents de ce que vous avez fait, maintenant, j'imagine?, dit-il d'un ton où perçait un sarcasme mêlé d'amertume.

"-Ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait cela, monsieur! , lança Derrick, ce n'est pas nous. Vous pouvez nous soumettre au Véritasérum, ce n'est pas nous.

"-Vraiment, alors,ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez violée, monsieur Derrick, répondit avec ironie l'homme en noir.

Il jeta un regard féroce à Marcus Flint qui s'exclama, perdant contenance:

"-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tuée. Non, monsieur, je vous jure, ce n'est pas moi."

"-Épargnez-moi votre pathétique verbiage Flint et buvez-moi ça! Tout de suite!,intima Severus d'un ton chargé de menaces.

L'adolescent obtempéra, avant de boire la potion de vérité. Puis il regarda d'un air torve le professeur qui lui rendit son regard avec force rudesse, que Monsieur Flint, ne détenant pas la médaille du courage, se serait enfui à toutes jambes s'il ne craignait d'aggraver son cas.

"-Alors, avez-vous violé Mademoiselle Parkinson, oui ou non?"

Publius Parkinson ricana, puis faillit gémir d'horreur en entendant son camarade confesser, d'un air gourmand:

"-Oui, je l'ai violée, et d'ailleurs, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas survécu, elle était bien bonne. Des nichons succulents..."

"-Nous ne sommes pas là pour commenter vos exploits en la matière, Monsieur Flint, coupa Minerva McGonagall. Avez-vous tué Miss Parkinson?"

"-Non. C'était un homme, un petit homme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il était répugnant, visqueux, laid, comme un vieillard qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps."

"-Attendez! Ce que vous me dites m'intéresse..."

"-Il a ricané, avant de la tuer d'un Avada Kedavra, et de la violer à son tour. Il nous a dit de ne rien dire de son passage."

"-Eh bien , il ne devait pas être si fin que cela, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu que nous vous ferions avaler du Véritasérum.", lança McGonagall, pendant que les filles lâchaient une expression de dégoût. Ce que leur racontait Flint était absolument répugnant!

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un, une voix d'enfant qui les appelait. La voix de "l'enfant d'hiver", plus précisément.

"-Parrain!"

Severus se retourna d'un air agacé, et se retrouva face à son filleul, qui tenait sur son épaule une chouette blanche.

Minerva eut une exclamation de surprise.

"-Cette chouette! Mais je la reconnais! C'est celle de Potter!"

"-Elle est venue vers moi, dans le hall! Elle tenait un papier, une lettre. Lisez-là, je vous prie!Potter et Weasley sont en danger!"

Minerva prit la lettre d'un ton sec et se mit à lire la lettre à voix basse:

"Nous tenons Harry Potter et Ron Weasley dans nos mains. La Sang-de-Bourbe qui traîne derrière eux ne souillera plus le sang-pur de la communauté sorcière. Si vous tenez à eux, restez à Poudlard, ou vous paierez chèrement votre désobéissance. Sirius Black."

La professeur de métamorphose ne put plus tenir et fondit en larmes. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible! Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel qui avait tué treize personnes en jetant un seul sort, se serait évadé d'Azkaban! Le monde sorcier sombrerait à nouveau dans le chaos!

De plus, la fille qui était morte, oh Dieu, Seigneur Tout-Puissant, faites que ce ne soit pas Hermione Granger, priait-elle, tout bas.

Soudain, elle se remémora les paroles de Flint et lui demanda:

"-Vous m'avez dit que cet homme était petit."

"-Oui, il était petit, avec une vilaine tête de rat!"

Severus fronça les sourcils. L'homme décrit ne correspondait pas à Sirius Black, loin de là. A moins qu'il ne fût l'un de ses complices. Il devait le savoir immédiatement.

"Une autre élève est morte, n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-il?

Ce fut la voix de celui pour qui il avait tant lutté, la voix traînante de l'enfant d'hiver, qui lui répondit:

"-Je crois que c'est Granger qui est morte!Non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr."

"-Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer cela, Drago?" répondit Tracey Davis d'un ton grave.

"-Le fantôme des toilettes des filles a appris la nouvelle du fantôme des Gryffondor. Elle m'a dit qu' Hermione Granger était morte!Elle était contente de pouvoir avoir une copine dans ses toilettes."répondit le garçon d'une voix égale.

Un silence se fit. Les garçons ne disaient rien, pendant que les filles les regardaient d'un air furieux et consterné.

Le professeur de potions prit soudain la parole:

"-Mesdemoiselles Grengrass, Davis et Bulstrode,vous viendrez avec moi. Où sont Messieurs Zabini et Nott?"

"-Dans la grande salle, répondit Millicent.

"-Nous devons tout de suite les retrouver. C'est un cas d'urgence. Quant à vous, lança-t-il d'un air féroce aux cinq garçons pris en faute, vous nettoierez le sol de la salle commune sans magie, j'entends bien, sans la moindre trace de magie. Miss Thorn."

La préfète-en chef de la maison Serpentard s'avança vers lui.

"-Vous surveillerez la retenue de ces cinq jeunes messieurs, en veillant à ce qu'ils n'usent pas de magie. Vos baguettes seront confisquées, et ce sera Miss Thorn qui les gardera pendant votre retenue qui est bien douce pour ce que vous avez fait. "

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les garçons trépignèrent, pleurnichèrent, rien n'y fit, ils durent assister à l'affligeant spectacle de voir leurs baguettes confisquées et,si le lecteur me permet cette prolepse, ils furent contraints de nettoyer le sol ainsi que les murs de la salle commune par la préfète-en-chef qui semblait partager avec le maître des potions un certain penchant pour la sévérité, sans utiliser une seule fois leur baguette. De plus, les murs et le sol semblaient se salir comme par magie une fois qu'ils étaient nettoyés, ce qui ajoutait à leur supplice. Mais allons-nous vraiment les plaindre, après les actes dont ils se sont rendus coupables?

* * *

Dans le hall, où ils avaient retrouvé Blaise et Théodore, suivis de Hagrid, qui ne semblait pas les détester, nos personnages se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent. Dumbledore était fou, apparemment. Il était parti au Ministère,laissant le château à la merci de dangereux détraqués.

Severus s'approcha de son filleul et lui dit d'un ton grave:

"-Drago, retiens bien ce que je vais te dire. Les coutumes Sang-Pur n'ont jamais permis à un sorcier de toucher un seul cheveu de sa femme,ni de la traiter en femme soumise, bien au contraire. Ce qu'ont fait tes camarades masculins est inadmissible, et vaudrait l'exclusion de Poudlard."

"-Mais Parrain, Papa disait que les femmes Sang-Pur devaient se soumettre à leur mari, et que je devais faire preuve d'intransigeance vis-à-vis de ma mère, qu'elle devait se soumettre à moi et à lui."

Severus jeta un regard fixe à son filleul, de ses regards qui vous font peur en même temps qu'ils vous mènent à la réflexion. Puis il lui posa la question suivante:

"-Crois-tu vraiment ce que te disait ton père?"

Drago sentit une sorte de gargouillement à l'estomac. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé, mais la question posée par son parrain pouvait y être pour quelque chose.

Il se trouvait dans une impasse à présent. Que devait-il penser, après les événements qui venaient de se produire? Se pouvait-il que son père ne fut, en définitive qu'une brute, comme le frère de Parkinson?

"-Je ne sais pas, te dire, je ne sais pas."

Il était perdu, à présent. Comme ses compagnons d'infortune, qui le regardaient avec gravité.

Soudain, il croisa le regard vert de Daphné, qui le regardait avec attention. Puis, contre toute attente, il esquissa un petit sourire. La jeune fille lui rendit alors un magnifique sourire, semblable à l'éclosion d'une fleur, à une éclaircie dans la brume.

"-Nous devrions agir par nous-même, comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à présent, lança tout à coup Minerva McGonagall, et partir à leur recherche."

Ses deux collègues masculins obtempérèrent. En effet, ils devraient sauver Potter et Weasley, tant qu'il était encore temps. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

"-Puis-je vous apporter le concours de mes petits serpents que voici?, interrogea l'homme au nez crochu.

A sa surprise, Minerva McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle acceptait de collaborer non pas avec un seul Serpentard, mais avec sept d'entre eux. Le monde était décidément en train d'évoluer, pensait Severus, en regardant les six enfants autour de lui d'un air renfrogné, mais pensif.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons apparaître le fantôme d' **Hermione Granger** , qui guidera les personnages,jusqu'à chez **Barjow et Beurk** ;où une confrontation aura lieu avec deux sinistres personnages, **Queudver** , et **Sertorius Prince**.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"ATTENDEZ!", hurla une voix derrière eux.

Toute la compagnie se retourna en entendant cette voix. Pas possible, ce ne pouvait être que...

"-Miss Granger", s'exclama Minerva McGonagall, pas encore revenue de sa surprise. Que faites-vous ici?

En effet, chers lecteurs, il s'agissait bel et bien d'Hermione Granger. Celle-ci était devenue un fantôme. Pourtant, c'était elle, il n'y avait pas de doute!

Elle avait le regard grave et sévère, dans sa robe de sorcière qui était devenue argentée. Mais sinon la forme de son visage et de ses yeux étaient exactement.

Même si cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fées, bien-aimés lecteurs, les personnages, même le professeur Snape, eurent tous l'impression que quelque chose d'Hermione Granger revenait à la vie!

Et quelque chose leur disait que cette impression n'allait pas se révéler fausse!

"-Je vous accompagne, dit le fantôme d'Hermione, d'une voix sèche et basse. Il faut absolument que nous les rattrapions.

Minerva lui aurait bien posé d'autres questions, mais elle avait confiance en la fillette, qui lui avait prouvé qu'elle ne se dérobait pas à ses obligations.

"-Savez-vous au moins où vous devez nous conduire?, questionna la voix glacée du professeur de potions. Car nous ne savons pas où ils sont partis.

Le visage d'Hermione Granger se tordit de colère. Puis; furieuse, elle se renfrogna.

"-Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre. Pour vous dire.. oh, et puis, j'en ai marre!

"-Vous aviez décidé que vous nous accompagneriez, mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout! Alors, prenez au moins vos engagements au sérieux!, dit d'un ton rogue Severus.

En entendant cette réplique et cette injonction mesquine,le fantôme d'Hermione fondit en larmes.

Minerva jeta un regard de reproche à son collègue, pendant que Hagrid s'approchait de l'enfant fantôme et lui disait d'une voix rassurante:

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Le professeur Snape est un peu rude, mais il n'est pas méchant. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas voulu te blesser au fond...

"-Arrêtez, Hagrid, le coupa la fillette, toujours en larmes. Vous voyez toujours les gens meilleurs qu'ils ne sont, comme Dumbledore."

Un grand silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Certes, Dumbledore avait la réputation de considérer les personnes bien meilleures qu'elles n'étaient, mais Snape et plus tard Minerva McGonagall avaient fini par comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vil stratagème afin de manipuler les gens qui lui semblaient utiles.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Hagrid. Le "bon gros géant", qui faisait penser au titre choisi par Roald Dalh pour l'un de ses romans, était profondément bon et désintéressé. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être naïf et de se tromper dans ses jugements sur les personnes.

Mais, en dépit de ces erreurs, il avait l'intuition que certaines personnes étaient bien meilleures que ce que leur apparence pouvait faire penser.

Ainsi, alors que tant d'élèves étaient rebutés par le redoutable professeur de potions, Hagrid l'appréciait profondément.

Même s'il l'avait accepté au départ parce que le directeur lui avait donné une seconde chance, il avait vite fini par éprouver une vive affection pour l'individu qu'était Severus.

Hagrid était de ces hommes qui jugent les créatures inoffensives alors qu'elles sont le plus souvent fort dangereuses. Cette expérience semblait s'être étendue au rapports humains.

"-Tais-toi, Granger, lança tout à coup Drago Malefoy, qui s'était approché de l'enfant fantôme et la regardait à présent avec dégoût.

"-Ce n'est pas un petit prétentieux de ton genre qui va me piétiner, répliqua Hermione d'un ton furieux. De toute façon, ton père n'est plus là pour te protéger, que je sache?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses imprécations contre le fils Malefoy que déjà ce dernier fonçait sur elle, en vue de la frapper.

Geste qu'il devait regretter amèrement.

Son corps était entré en contact avec celui, glacé, du fantôme, comme dans un bac d'eau glacé. Il ressentait à présent un sentiment désagréable, comme s'il avait plongé dans un étang en dessous de zéro degré, ce qui est scientifiquement impossible bien sûr.

Quelques secondes se passèrent. Severus prit son filleul par la nuque et lui intima, d'une voix dure:

"-Drago, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'imprudent. Tu n'aurais pas dû toucher ce fantôme glacé. Sais-tu pourquoi je vous interdis de toucher le Baron Sanglant? Pour justement éviter d'avoir de graves engelures. Tu n'as rien eu de grave pour le moment, mais tu aurais pu finir à Sainte-Mangouste."

"-Elle m'a insulté, parrain, rétorqua Drago.

"-Et alors? Elle n'en vaut sûrement pas la chandelle., continua Snape, à voix basse.

Heureusement pour lui, ni Hermione, ni Minerva n'avaient entendu ses paroles.

Maintenant, ils devaient retrouver Potter et Weasley. Hagrid, qui venait de se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là, lança:

"-Hermione, sais-tu où sont partis ceux qui...

Il ne put achever. Des larmes coulèrent sur sa barbe.

"-Ils sont partis vers le septième étage. La salle des Objets trouvés. Il y a une armoire à disparaître, reliée vers Barjow et Beurk.J'ai vérifié et...

"-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Allons-y.

Nos personnages obtempérèrent, à l'injonction de Minerva, et se précipitèrent.

Je ne détaillerai pas le long périple qu'ils firent. Tout ce que je vous dirai est que seul Drago se rendit avec les trois professeurs et le fantôme d'Hermione au septième étage, alors que ses cinq camarades furent confiés au bon soin du préfet de Serpentard, qui passait par là. Contrairement à ses camarades masculins de la même maison, ce jeune homme s'avérait être un gentleman roublard, que Severus appréciait particulièrement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait lui confier des élèves de première année sans souci. Les cinq Serpentard allèrent se coucher, fatigués par les événements dont ils avaient été témoins, et ils eurent raison, dans la mesure où une nuit de sommeil porte conseil.

Pour en revenir à nos amis, de cette salle mystérieuse, par le biais de l'Armoire à Disparaître, ils arrivèrent dans une salle obscure. Severus reconnut le lugubre magasin tenu par Barjow, où il s'était rendu il y a quelques années,en vue de décrocher un misérable job d'été. Il en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir, d'ailleurs. Barjow avait "oublié" de le payer. Il était encore plus avare que Dumbledore.

Même s'ils étaient habitués aux côtés sombres de la magie,les cinq personnages frissonnèrent. Cet endroit leur semblait terrifiant.

Ils eurent encore plus peur en entendant une voix dire:

"-Le proprio est mort, Queudver?

"-Oui, dit une voix désagréable et servile, il est mort. Une petite injonction de Goutte du Mort Vivant et hop! C'en est fini de ce radin de Barjow! Maintenant la boîte est à nous.

"-Bien, Queudver. As-tu accompli les ordres?

"-Oui, patron, Potter et Weasley sont enfermés dans le cachot qui se trouve sous la boutique, et la Sang-de-Bourbe n'est , il n'y aura qu'à les mettre sur le marché. On se fera une sacrée somme.

"-Quirinus est à Poudlard pour l'instant, continua la voix de son interlocuteur. Quand à Barty, il viendra sûrement dans quelques heures. Nous aurons besoin de lui. Il est intelligent et stratège. Il a certaines choses à faire avec Potter. Mais nous, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est le magot Malefoy.

Drago faillit crier en reconnaissant cette voix. Il n'y avait plus de doute. C'était bien la voix de l' hideux individu qui voulait l'adopter. Sertorius Prince.

Severus sentit son filleul lui prendre la main et se serrer contre lui. Tentant d'obtenir un contact visuel malgré l'obscurité, il se rendit compte d'une chose.

L'individu qui parlait avec celui qu'il appelait Queudver était Sertorius Prince. Il se flagella lui-même de n'avoir pas reconnu cette horrible voix. Décidément, Drago avait un de ces flairs.

Malheureusement, au moment où ils étaient censé faire le plus preuve de discrétion, Hagrid éternua.

La poussière n'était décidément plus supportable dans cet endroit.

L'inconvénient majeur fut que les deux individus se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient nos amis.

"-Il y a quelqu'un ici, Queudver, lança la voix sifflante de Sertorius Prince. Quelqu'un nous espionne, ici.

"-Ne vous en faites pas, Maître Prince, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura ça...

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Cet individu était non seulement dangereux, il connaissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et semblait œuvrer à quelque chose, comme une renaissance... Non, il fallait agir au plus vite.

Un sentiment de haine l'étreignit. Cet homme détenait son héritage à présent, l'héritage dont il avait été si cruellement privé, et il voulait priver le jeune Malefoy de la part qui lui revenait!

Il sortit sa baguette, et sentit que sa collègue faisait de même. Hagrid étreignit quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

L'homme appelé Queudver s'approcha d'eux. Il était petit, replet, hideux, avec une tête de rat. Hermione étouffa un cri.

"-C'est lui, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du professeur McGonagall, qui m'a tuée.

Minerva eut un haut-le-cœur. Comment, c'était cet affreux bonhomme, ce petit vicieux qui avait osé tuer sa meilleure élève, celle qui avait rendu service à sa maison? Elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais!

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'approcha de Queudver et se découvrit, lançant:

"-Expelliarmus."

La baguette de Queudver vola dans les airs. Un duel s'enchaîna alors,entre nos trois personnages et leurs deux opposants, qui étaient inégaux, je dois le dire, au combat.

Queudver fut rapidement stupéfixé. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son comparse.

Sertorius Prince représentait un adversaire coriace pour son cousin, et si ce dernier parvenait à repousser ses sorts, il ne parvenait pas à l'attaquer, l'autre étant encore plus rusé et fourbe que lui.

Soudain, un jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette de l'héritier Prince, en direction de Drago.

Severus se jeta sur Drago et le plaqua au sol afin d'éviter le sort. Sertorius Prince éclata de rire:

"-Tiens, tiens, voyez qui nous avons à présent?

Hors de lui, Severus , blafard de rage, fit quelque chose que son sens tactique ne lui aurait jamais dicté.

Il se jeta sur Sertorius Prince, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette, et le frappa violemment au visage. Il continua de le rouer de coups,sans parvenir à proférer les insultes dont son cerveau bouillonnait. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, faire payer, ce misérable être, qui avait osé tenter délibérémenent de tuer son filleul.

Surpris, Sertorius Prince ne put tout de suite réagir. Soudain, Severus cessa de le frapper. L'homme lança d'une voix aigre:

"-Tu penses sans doute que tu as gagné, et que tu pourras me traîner facilement devant la justice, espèce de petit sang-mêlé, toi qui a souillé le noble sang de notre famille. C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Il fit un signe en direction de Queudver que Minerva avait ligoté.Le petit homme fit un hideux sourire, puis à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il se métamorphosa.

 _En rat_. Il était à présent devenu un rat. Un rat hideux et sinistre. _Un Animagus_.

Le rat s'enfuit, alors qu'Hermione lançait:

"-Ne le laissez pas s'échapper. Il est vicieux, et il se transforme..."

"-Tiens, tiens, la fée est redevenue une souris, dit d'un ton mielleux Sertorius Prince.

Puis, à la surprise de Severus, qui était trop stupéfait pour réagir,il saisit sa baguette, qu'il avait récupérée sur le plancher et transplana.

Les trois personnages étaient hébétés. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en une soirée.

Minerva fondit en larmes.

"-Ce n'est pas possible, disait-elle, ce n'est pas possible. Un Animagus, comment est-ce possible? Il n'y en a que sept, et j'en fais partie...

"-Il n'est peut-être pas déclaré, répondit Severus. En attendant, nous avions deux élèves à délivrer, n'est-ce pas?

"-Ils sont là, rugit Hagrid, qui était remonté, avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, qui grimaçaient pendant qu'une Hermione émue les serrait dans ses bras devenus transparents .

Minerva s'exclama d'un ton chargé d'émotion:

"-Potter! Weasley! C'est une chance que vous soyez en vie.

"-Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé, professeur. Nous avons été pris et enlevés par surprise."

"-Je le sais, Weasley. C'est pourquoi je ne vous enlèverai pas de points, ni vous retiendrai. Ce n'est pas votre faute! Au contraire, vous avez été courageux!"

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était approché de son parrain et le serrait dans ses bras. Severus lui avait sauvé la vie. Jamais il ne l'oublierait.

Le professeur Snape ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il sentait que ses liens avec son filleul se resserraient de plus en plus, et qu'il l'aimait véritablement, comme un fils. Maintenant,autre chose que le Serment Inviolable semblait l'unir davantage à "l'enfant d'hiver", mais il avait du mal à l'accepter, en lui-même.

Il aurait beaucoup de chemin à faire, pensait-il gravement, en caressant les cheveux blonds du jeune garçon.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?

Ce sera avec plaisir que je lirai vos commentaires, vos reviews, et vos questions, y j'y répondrai avec le même empressement! :)


	17. Des signes inquiétants

Bonjour tout le monde,

Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons le professeur de potions s'inquiéter parce que la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras est devenue de plus en plus nette. Il a un horrible pressentiment. Il s'inquiète en pensant à Draco, qui lui ramène des résultats scolaires très contrastés.

Nous verrons aussi quelques petits changements à l'école, depuis qu'Hermione est sous forme de fantôme.

De plus, une mauvaise nouvelle de la part de Poppy Pomfresh ne fera que confirmer les craintes du potionniste, et ravivera sa haine pour d'anciennes connaissances.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que les trois adultes et les enfants étaient revenus à Poudlard, accompagnés du fantôme d'Hermione Granger.

Je dois vous dire,lecteurs bien aimés, que depuis les meurtres respectifs d'Hermione Granger et de Pansy Parkinson, l'école était en émoi. Sirius Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban, et se trouvait certainement à proximité de Poudlard, disait-on.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait poser des Aurors à l'entrée de l'école, afin de capturer le dangereux criminel.

Toutefois, Hagrid, Minerva et Severus savaient pertinement qu'il ne s'agissait que de mensonges. Certes, Black était un tueur, un fou à lier, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué les deux fillettes. De plus, ils n'avaient pas senti trace de sa présence chez Barjow.

Le sortilège lancé sur l'Armoire à Disparaître fut renouvelé, afin que personne ne puisse entrer dans le château. Il ne fallait surtout pas que des anciens partisant de Vol... de Vous-Savez-Qui puissent entrer de nouveau au château.

Hermione avait décidé de suivre les cours, comme ses camarades. Bien qu'elle fût à présent un fantôme, elle ne voulait surtout pas rester sans rien faire, de peur de finir comme Mimi Geignarde, qu'elle commençait à ne plus supporter. Cette dernière ne faisait que raconter ses misères à longueur de journée, et Hermione préférait mille fois assister au cours soporifique de Cuthbert Binns, qui était enchanté d'avoir une élève fantôme pour la première fois. Il était devenu soudain plus animé, et vivant qu'avant. Hermione aimait beaucoup discuter avec lui, ce qui faisait rire les élèves, et rendait le cours beaucoup moins ennuyeux. D'autant plus que Binns avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de se plaindre de la paresse et de l'inattention de Mimi Geingarde, laquelle passait son temps dans les toilettes au lieu de travailler sérieusement.

La bonne nouvelle pour les Gryffondor était que Binns avait fini par demander à Miss Granger de bien vouloir faire le cours à sa place.

Au début, Hermione avait eu de sérieuses difficultés. Ils étaient indisciplinés, rechignaient à travailler, et ne supportaient pas d'avoir la Miss-Je-Sai-Tout comme professeur. Mais le temps passant, ils avaient fini par l'apprécier, car elle enseignait de façon claire, simple, méthodique, indiquant les ouvrages à lire en priorité. Elle allait à l'essentiel, ce que n'avait jamais su faire Binns.

De ce fait, quand Hermione prenait la parole, Harry et Ron sentaient que le cours allait être beaucoup plus animé, car ils se sentaient plus enclin à lui poser des questions, et à discuter ses propos.

Mis à part Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown, les Gryffondor trouvaient que ce changement était un réel progrès.

* * *

Cependant, je suis au regret de vous avertir, lecteurs bien-aimés, que ce privilège était réservé seulement aux Gryffondor. Les autres maisons durent continuer à supporter l'ennuyeux professeur fantôme et ses longues litanies pendant deux heures hebdomadaires.

Drago Malefoy ne supportait pas ces cours et ne travaillait pas dans cette matière, ce que désapprouvait fermement Severus. Ils avaient eu d'ailleurs une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet:

"-Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as de telles appréciations en histoire de la magie?, lui avait demandé Severus d'un ton glacé, en voyant les appréciations écrites par Minerva McGonagall à la demande de Binns, qui ne pouvait pas écrire.

En effet le bulletin mentionnait:

 _Histoire de la magie. 5/20. Elève paresseux, indiscipliné,qui préfère bavarder avec ses camarades plutôt que de se concentrer sur ma matière. Lucius Malefoy doit se retourner dans sa tombe._

En lisant l'implacable appréciation et en croisant le regard sévère de son tuteur, "l'enfant d'hiver" avait fondu en larmes, de colère, de rage et de dépit.

Comment ce... cette créature osait-elle faire ça?

Il avait lâché d'un air de dégoût:

"-Ce n'est pas de l'enseignement dans sa matière. C'est de la merde!"

"-Langage, lui avait répondu d'un ton blasé son parrain.

"-Ecoutez, parrain, je vous jure..."

"-Pas besoin de jurer, Draco, j'ai compris, avait répondu d'un ton las, Severus. Promets-moi juste de ne pas recommencer, d'accord, et de travailler plus sérieusement. Je m'attends à de meilleures appréciations le mois prochain. Compris?"

Surpris que son parrain ne l'ait pas traité plus durement, l'enfant d'hiver sentit son visage s'éclaircir, sous ses larmes, et lança:

"-Et en potions? Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu?"

Son parrain lui adressa un léger rictus, et lui tendit la feuille où il put voir:

 _Potions. 18/20 . Elève sérieux, discipliné, fait des progrès et s'intéresse vraiment à la matière. Ne doit pas pour autant négliger ses talents._ "

Draco ressentit un sentiment de félicité, comme il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Il était heureux. Il avait eu une excellente moyenne en potions ce semestre. Fier comme un paon, il remercia son parrain, lançant:

"-Merci, professeur."

Et Severus de lui répondre.

"-Merci, mon cher élève. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous."

Puis l'austère homme regarda son filleul aux cheveux dorés, à mi-chemin entre l'or et la neige sortir de son cachot et rejoindre très certainement ses nouveaux amis de Serpentard, avec lesquels ses liens s'étaient renforcés.

De manière générale, le potionniste était fier de ses six petits serpents comme il les appelait à présent. Ils avaient fait des progrès considérables dans sa matière et nul doute qu'ils passeraient l'an prochain.

Ces excellentes nouvelles le réjouissaient. Il en avait besoin.

En effet, il était de plus en plus inquiet. La Marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras gauche était devenue de plus en plus nette. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

La dernière fois qu'elle se dessinait avec autant de force, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore en vie.

Il fronça les sourcils. Soudain, le souvenir de l'arrivée chez Barjow lui revint en tête.

L'homme nommé Queudver et Sertorius Prince avaient parlé d'un certain Barty, et d'un certain Quirinus. Qui pouvaient être ces nouveaux rapaces, qui convoitaient ardemment la fortune des Malefoy.

Soudain, la réponse se fit dans son esprit. Quirinus Quirell. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

Severus avait senti dès le début que son collègue de Défense contre les Forces du mal n'était pas net. Sous ses bégaiements, il y avait quelque chose, mais quoi exactement?

Plus le temps passait, et plus Severus avait le sentiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore en vie, et qu'il reprenait du pouvoir, lentement mais sûrement.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh était alarmée. Elle avait fait venir Severus, Minerva et Rubeus Hagrid à l'infirmerie. Quelque chose l'avait tourmentée.

"-Je dois vous parler, dit-elle aux trois adultes, qui la regardaient, d'un air alarmé. Potter est venu me voir cette semaine. Il avait mal au bras. Il m'a dit que son bras avait été ensanglanté le soir où ils avaient été enlevés, avec Weasley. L'un des hommes lui avait déchiré le bras avec son poignard, et aurait mis de son sang dans une fiole...

"-Et il ne vous l'a dit que cette semaine, lança Minerva, d'un ton paniqué. Mais vous vous rendez-compte, Poppy? C'est grave, extrêmement grave.

Ses collègues la regardèrent avec un air de surprise mêlé d'effroi.

"-Albus Dumbledore m'a confié que tout ce qui reste au jeune Potter pour le protéger, c'est la protection du sang. Le sang de Lily."

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Severus, qui était devenu livide.

"-Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est l'utilisation de cette fiole, de ce sang. Est-ce que..."

Et tout de suite, l'infirmière, les deux enseignants et le demi-géant comprirent qu'ils étaient en train de penser à la même chose.

Poppy lança alors à voix basse:

"-Pensez-vous, professeurs, qu'il...qu'il reviendra?"

Un silence se fit. En effet, Lord Voldemort pouvait revenir. Ce n'était pas du tout exclu.

L'infirmière s'assit sur un des lits, se tenant le visage entre les mains.

"-Que va dire le directeur?

Minerva poussa un soupir d'exaspération et lança:

"-Il suffit. Le directeur m'a montré son incompétence. Il dit craindre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il se fiche de la sécurité de ses élèves.

Pendant que ses collègues la regardaient d'un air interloqué, elle poursuivit:

"-Je suis directrice-adjointe de Poudlard. Il est donc de ma responsabilité de veiller sur les élèves du château. En cas de défaillance du directeur, je peux être autorisé à remplir les fonctions qui lui incombent, à savoir, protéger l'école. Nous n'avons pas à laisser faire ces..

Elle ne put finir. Severus prit la parole:

"-Je crois, Minerva, que nous ne devions faire appel à deux de vos élèves. Ceux-là mêmes qui sont impliqués dans l'affaire."

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hagrid pour intervenir:

"-Professeurs, je dois également vous faire part de mes inquiétudes. Trois licornes sont mortes dans la forêt interdite cette semaine. Tous mes coqs ont été tués cette même semaine. Alors, je puis vous dire qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net là-dedans. De la magie noire très certainement."

"-Sirius Black, sans doute, lança Minerva McGonagall.

Pour une fois , Severus était d'accord avec elle. Black était en fuite depuis fin janvier. Il était à présent recherché dans tout le pays.

"-Mais oui, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé? Black est un fou, un assassin, et il cherche à tuer Harry...", lança Hagrid, pris d'une véritable émotion.

"-Dire que... j'ai CONSOLE CE MISERABLE QUI EST VENU CHERCHER HARRY POUR ME L'AMENER ET POUR QUE JE LE LAISSE CHEZ CES... ces...

C'en était trop pour lui. Il fondit aussitôt en larmes.

"-Calmez-vous, Hagrid, lança Minerva. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas , il faut le retrouver et lui infliger le châtiment qu'il mérite."

Elle regarda le visage de son collègue, qui venait d'esquisser un rictus.

En effet, Black devait payer pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et de ce fait, quoi de mieux qu'un Serment Inviolable en punition de tous les méfaits qu'il avait commis.

Severus se délectait en imaginant le beau Sirius Black, cet Apollon qu'Azkaban avait détruit physiquement, se faire achever complètement, perdant toute occasion de vivre, en mourant à petit feu, par la perte de son âme si semblable à la queue du lion dont il était si fier.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions, reviews et commentaires?


	18. Un enfant occlumens

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le retard, j'avais énormément de travail ces temps-ci.

Néanmoins, la suite d'" _Enfant de l'hiver_ " vient de paraître.

Des bruits courent, selon lesquels le **Seigneur des Ténèbres** serait revenu d'entre les morts. Un soir, **Severus** convoque **Drago** dans son bureau pour l'avertir des dangers qui se profilent. Il fera une découverte de la plus haute importance...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un mois plus tard...

Bureau de Severus Snape.

Drago était terrifié. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était sûr.

Tout d'abord, Severus était allé le cherché dans la salle commune, alors qu'il révisait en compagnie de Blaise. L'austère homme, le regard fermé, lui avait dit:

"-Je dois te parler, Drago."

Puis il l'avait pris par le bras, sans ménagement. Drago avait alors lancé, d'un air paniqué:

"-Que se passe-t-il Parrain? Tu peux me dire, s'il te plaît?, si fort que des élèves de septième année dans la salle l'avaient regardé d'un air outré. Qui était cet avorton qui se permettait de répondre au professeur Snape de cette façon? Certains d'entre eux se regardèrent, puis chuchotèrent entre eux d'un air narquois en prenant bien soin de cacher leur bouche.

Blaise avait alors regardé son ami se faire entraîner par leur professeur, qui ne disait mot,se contentant de jeter un regard singulièrement froid sur la salle commune de sa maison, dont il avait la charge depuis de nombreuses années.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, "l'enfant d'hiver" avait suivi l'homme aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau où Severus avait lancé, d'une voix rude et dure:

"-Assieds-toi.

Puis il s'était assis, et avait regardé l'enfant en face, dans les yeux. Il crut distinguer une lueur de reproche dans l'iris gris perle de son filleul. Peu importe. La situation était grave. Il devait lui en parler, coûte que coûte.

"-Je dois te parler très sérieusement, Drago, la situation est grave. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu d'entre les morts, à ce qu'il paraît."

A ces mots, l'enfant sursauta. Il avait entendu parler maintes fois du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans la bouche de son père. Les termes employés étaient alors extrêmement élogieux. Cet homme était défini comme le Sauveur, le Messie, dans la bouche de Lucius Malefoy. Celui qui débarrasserait le monde sorcier de toute la vermine que représentaient les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe, et les hybrides.

Une lueur d'espoir le traversa d'abord. Si cette information s'avérait vraie, alors il était béni! Il allait alors pouvoir redonner tout son prestige à la noble maison Malefoy, reprendre dignement le flambeau, comme le voulait son père et sa mère. Il ne les décevrait plus! Il serait alors leur digne fils, et la Mort lui enverrait les bénédictions de ses parents. Il pourrait enfin goûter à la Gloire, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu' auparavant.

Soudain, il croisa le regard sévère de son tuteur, qui le regardait gravement, ses yeux noirs semblant fixer délibérément la prunelle des siens. Il sentit alors un sentiment fort désagréable l'envahir, _comme si l'homme cherchait sciemment à entrer dans son esprit, à forcer la porte d'un univers qui lui était jusqu'alors interdit._ Drago sentit une bouffée de fureur le saisir. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était ses pensées après tout. Qu'il aille se faire voir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres! S'il lui était vraiment fidèle, il n'aurait pas rejoint le giron de ce stupide directeur d'école. Il se serait comporté en digne serviteur des Ténèbres et aurait tout fait pour retrouver son Maïtre, au lieu de rester bêtement dans ce cachot ridicule!

S'efforçant de rester stoïque, l'enfant répondit, d'un ton détaché:

"-Ah bon!

Visiblement furieux, Severus Snape rétorqua, d'un ton glacial:

"-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Drago, ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement!

L'enfant d'hiver éructa aussitôt:

"-Je ne joue à rien! Je ne vois pas de quoi _vous_ parlez!

Il vit aussitôt l'homme se lever de son bureau, le contourner et s'approcher de son siège, d'une allure dangereuse. L'homme l'observa de son air si austère, si pénétrant qui terrorisait jusqu'aux septième année.

"-Tu mens Drago!

Puis il leva sa baguette vers lui.

Drago sentit alors un horrible sentiment l'envahir. Tout se passait comme si ses souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux contre son gré. Non, se disait-il, non, il ne doit pas voir cela.

Soudain, une lumière apparut! Elle avait pris la forme d'une fée, d'un ange pâle, argenté. Puis, il entendit un BAM, et sentit qu'il était tombé de son siège.

Drago, terrifié, ouvrit alors les yeux et il se rendit compte que les meubles étaient tombés. Son parrain se tenait devant lui, allongé sur le sol, évanoui.

Un frémissement de peur traversa aussitôt le jeune garçon. Se pouvait-il que Severus fût... ? Qu'il eût tué son tuteur? L'homme auquel il tenait le plus? Celui qui était à présent son seul rempart, le seul soutien sur lequel il pouvait réellement compter.

Tout à coup, sans réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette et murmura "Enervatum" en direction de l'homme couché devant lui.

L'austère professeur de potions ouvrit faiblement les yeux et regarda son filleul d'un air de surprise. En croisant le regard d'onyx de son parrain, de cet homme qu'il avait tant cru perdre, l'enfant fondit en larmes.

Dieu soit loué, se disait-il tout bas, en voyant Severus Snape reprendre contenance. _Merci, merci, infiniment..._

Soudain, il s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'il s'en remettait à Dieu. Il n'était pas croyant, mais là, il avait eu une telle peur qu'il aurait tout donné pour que son parrain survive. Tout, absolument tout.

Pendant qu'il pensait intérieurement à la chance qu'il avait eue, il vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs et gras s'approcher de lui, et l'observer de son air sévère, qui lui était si coutumier.

Drago éprouva aussitôt un sentiment de peur l'envahir. Son parrain allait-il le châtier sans merci, comme il le faisait sans cesse avec tant d'autres élèves qui subissaient ses amers reproches, ses cruelles punitions qui en laissaient certains meurtris à jamais?

"Drago, explique-moi cela, je te prie."

La voix avec laquelle il avait lancé cette injonction avait beau être douce, elle ne souffrait aucune réplique adversative. Et il n'allait certainement pas lui désobéir.

L'enfant d'hiver regarda alors courageusement son alter ego dans les yeux. Pendant que les prunelles gris perle, desquelles jaillissaient quelques larmes, croisaient celles d'onyx de Severus, le garçon répondit:

"-Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais est qu'une lumière vive est apparue. Elle fait quelque chose, puis tout est devenu noir. Puis tu es tombé, je suis tombé... _nous sommes tombés."_

L'homme regarda sévèrement son filleul puis répondit à son tour:

"-Drago, sais-tu ce qu'est l'occlumancie?"

Il vit les yeux de l'enfant se froncer légèrement. Apparemment, Drago n'avait pas connaissance de cette branche de la magie noire.

"-Sais-tu ce qu'est la légilimancie?"

Voyant l'enfant quelque peu perdu devant ces notions, qu'il ne connaissait manifestement pas, Severus inspira profondément, puis dit d'une voix mesurée:

"-Mon garçon, la légilimancie désigne l'art d'extraire de l'esprit d'autrui des pensées ou des souvenirs,l'occlumancie désigne la faculté de résister à cette extraction, en fermant son esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un grand legilimens, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut pénétrer l'esprit d'autrui et d'y trouver ce qu'il veut exactement. C'est cela qui le rend si puissant. En ce qui me concerne, tu as sans doute entendu des élèves qui disaient que je lisais dans leurs pensées. En réalité, j'use de la légilimancie par contact visuel.

"-Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors?, lança le jeune garçon blond, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Son parrain acquiesça, l'air grave, puis lança:

-Je pratique aussi l'occlumancie avec lui. C'est ce qui me permet de révéler à Dumbledore certains secrets, sans qu'il découvre le reste. Idem avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Il regretta soudain d'en avoir trop dit. L'enfant risquait, sans le savoir, de divulguer ces informations. Il fallait qu'il le surveille de très près.

Cependant, il était surpris, il ne pouvait se le cacher. L'enfant avait fait preuve d'une remarquable résistance à sa tentative d'entrer de force dans son esprit. Il y était remarquablement bien parvenu. Se pouvait-il qu'il fût un occlumens naturel? Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Comme lui?

Un frisson d'inquiétude le traversa aussitôt. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprenait, ce serait la fin des haricots. Il fallait surtout que Lord Voldemort ne le sût jamais.

"-Drago, lança-t-il, je vais te parler très sérieusement. Tu es un occlumens naturel. Ne l'oublie jamais, mais ne le laisse surtout pas découvrir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni à personne. Jamais. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir doit rester entre toi et moi.

L'enfant le regarda fixement. Ainsi, beaucoup de choses étaient en jeu. L'univers sorcier, mais aussi la destinée de son parrain, la sienne. Il ne savait que penser, au final.

Soudain, une question à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé auparavant vint le tarauder. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il dit:

"-Parrain, de qui ai-je hérité ce don? Je veux dire, l'occlumancie."

Il vit soudain, l'homme s'approcher de lui, et lui prendre les mains dans les siennes.

"-De moi."

Drago le regarda d'un air de surprise. Comment se faisait-il que ce soit Severus qui lui ait légué ce don, et pas son père, ni sa mère. Il voulait le savoir à tout prix. Pour comprendre.

"-Pourquoi?"

"-Lorsque l'on baptise un enfant dans le monde sorcier, il est dans les coutumes Sang-pur d'offrir un don d'un pouvoir magique que le sorcier ou la sorcière qui est parrain transmet à son filleul. J'ai ainsi choisi de te transmettre ce don qu'est l'occlumancie.

"-Mais tu n'as pas perdu ce don pour autant."

"-Non, car le sorcier ou la sorcière qui en fait don ne perd pas ce pouvoir. Au contraire."

"Et ma tante Bellatrix, que m'a-t-elle légué?

Le sombre professeur esquissa un rictus, puis dit, dans une voix légèrement teintée de sarcasme:

"-Rien."

Drago était écœuré. Alors, comme cela, sa marraine ne lui avait rien légué. Quelle... Un sentiment de colère l'envahit aussitôt.

Severus reprit d'un ton velouté:

"-Elle devait sans doute penser que le fils de sa propre sœur n'était pas suffisamment important pour qu'elle se permette de lui léguer une miette de ses pouvoirs."

L'enfant baissa la tête, pendant que l'homme lui disait, d'un air grave:

"-Maintenant, mon garçon, va te coucher. Tu en as besoin.

Sachant que les ordres de son parrain ne toléraient aucune résistance, le jeune garçon baisa la main de son parrain, puis ouvrit la porte. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna vers l'homme qui s'était assis dans la chaise qu'il avait remise à sa place et dit, dans un murmure:

"-Bonne nuit, professeur."

Il sortit ensuite du bureau, puis se dirigea d'un air stoïque vers la salle commune. Il n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots prononcés par son parrain à son adresse:

"-Bonne nuit."

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?


	19. Colères familiales, décision injuste

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je vous prie de m'excuser de ce long retard.

Dans ce chapitre, **Dumbledore** accueille les parents **d'Hermione Granger** , furieux d'avoir appris le décès de leur fille unique, et **McGonagall** prend une décision grave qui bouleversera le destin d'un de ses élèves. Pendant ce temps-là, **Severus** est singulièrement préoccupé par l'avenir de son filleul...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard, un samedi soir..._

"Alors? Nous exigeons des explications. Immédiatement."

Un silence suivit la voix de Mr Granger, qui était devenue particulièrement dure. L'homme et sa femme venaient d'apprendre le matin-même par une lettre du directeur le décès de leur fille unique. Ils n'étaient pas contents, mais alors pas contents du tout.

Dire qu'ils avaient osé inscrire Hermione en ces lieux! Qu'ils avaient cédé à son désir de venir étudier dans un lieu duquel elle ne sortirait jamais! Ils auraient donné cher pour qu'elle fût allée à Eton pour suivre ses études secondaires. Dire qu'elle avait obtenu une bourse de la prestigieuse école, et qu'elle y avait renoncé, pensant que dans ce château bizarroïde elle obtiendrait bien mieux!

Mr Granger était écœuré à présent. Sa femme n'était pas moins indignée.

A présent, tous deux toisaient d'un air furieux Albus Dumbledore, qui se tenait devant eux, l'air légèrement amusé, comme si rien de grave n'était arrivé. A ses côtés, se tenait Minerva McGonagall, visiblement gênée d'avoir à faire face à la terrible nouvelle.

"-Voyons, Mr Granger, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour si peu. Votre fille est en sécurité actuellement..."

"-EN SECURITE! VOUS PLAISANTEZ OU QUOI? NOUS L'AVIONS INSCRITE ICI PENSANT QU'ELLE SERAIT PLUS EN SECURITE QUE N'IMPORTE OU ET QU' ELLE REUSSIRAIT SES ETUDES. ET MAINTENANT VOUS NOUS APPRENEZ QU'ELLE EST MORTE! QU'ELLE A ETE TUEE!

Des larmes vinrent aux yeux de l'homme qui s'affaissa sur son siège, sanglotant:

"-Ma fille unique, ma fille unique...

Puis il releva le visage et dit, d'un ton plein de hargne, en direction du directeur:

-"C'est vous qui l'avez tuée!"

Puis il s'effondra. Sa femme se précipita vers lui, pendant que Minerva McGonagall murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore:

"-Je trouve que vous êtes allé trop loin, Albus.

"-Allons, Minerva, ce sont des choses qui arrivent...

"-Des choses qui arrivent, le coupa-t-elle, d'un air indigné. DES CHOSES QUI ARRIVENT! Comment osez-vous dire cela, Albus? C'est extrêmement grave!

"-Voyons, Minerva, je trouve que vous vous énervez trop facilement, au lieu de comprendre ce qui se passe. Comment un assassin a-t-il pu pénétrer la tour de Gryffondor, selon vous?

"-Quelqu'un lui aura donné le mot de passe, sûrement, répliqua la directrice des Gryffondor. Je suis sûre qu'un élève a écrit les mots de passe sur une feuille de papier et les a laissé traîner."

Un silence se fit. Ce cas de figure était tout à fait possible.

"-Je soupçonne en particulier un de vos élèves de première année d'avoir pu agir de la sorte, Minerva, lança le directeur d'une voix amusée. N'aviez-vous pas pensé que Neville Longbottom aurait des trous de mémoire?

Exaspérée, Minerva McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel. Longbottom! Il avait le chic pour l'agacer, celui-là. Toujours à oublier ses affaires.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'Albus Dumbledore venait de proférer une accusation très grave. Neville Longbottom, sans le savoir, aurait permis à l'assassin d'entrer et de...

Une bouffée de colère la saisit. C'était clair à présent dans sa tête. Ce gamin ne faisait que causer des problèmes à sa maison. Il fallait qu'il soit mis hors d'état de nuire immédiatement.

"-Puisque c'est comme cela, Albus, s'écria-t-elle, l'œil animé par la colère, j'écrirai dès ce soir à Augusta pour lui dire qu'à partir de lundi, son petit-fils devra rentrer chez elle. Nous déciderons de son exclusion, qu'elle soit temporaire ou définitive. Ce qu'il a fait est grave. Provoquer le meurtre d'une de nos meilleures élèves, que dis-je, de MA MEILLEURE ELEVE. Il sera renvoyé!"

"-Je pense que c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire, en effet, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore, d'une voix toujours aussi amusée, qui montrait qu'il se réjouissait de la situation.

Puis la directrice des rouge et or se tourna vers les parents d'Hermione et leur dit, d'un ton où se mêlaient la gravité et la douceur:

"-Croyez bien que je suis navrée de cette affaire, Mr et Mrs Granger. Votre fille a fait la fierté de ma maison, et je crois bien, de l'école toute entière. Elle était vraiment méritante."

Elle n'avait pas osé dire à cet homme et à cette femme, à présent éplorés, que leur fille chérie était devenue un fantôme. Cela n'aurait fait que les accabler davantage, pensait-elle.

* * *

Ce samedi-là, la soirée fut triste à la tour de Gryffondor. Neville Longbottom venait d'apprendre de la bouche d'une Minerva McGonagall qu'il allait être exclu. Elle ne lui avait même pas précisé le motif de l'exclusion.

Il n'avait pas réagi, ne sachant que faire. Il était habitué à sa sévérité coutumière, donc répondre n'aurait fait qu'aggraver davantage la situation.

Au moins, elle ne l'avait pas humilié publiquement. De cela, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Toutefois, ses camarades de chambre demeuraient préoccupés. Ils l'avaient vu entrer dans le dortoir des garçons de première année, le visage pâle, avec une expression qui montrait qu'il fondrait tôt ou tard en larmes.

Ne pouvant supporter davantage la situation, Seamus s'était énervé:

"-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Neville. Tu as l'air d'avoir vu la mort en face.

D'un ton où perçait un sanglot, le garçon au visage lunaire lui répondit:

"-Je suis renvoyé.

"-QUOIII? s'écrièrent les quatre autres, qui le regardaient attentivement.

Neville renvoyé, ce n'était pas possible. Malgré ses gaffes, ils ne savaient pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer son renvoi.

Ron fut le premier à reprendre la parole:

"-Mais enfin, Neville, ce n'est pas possible, tu délires. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'une visite à l'infirmerie?

"-Non, Ron, c'est vrai, je t'assure. McGonagall me l'a dit.

"-Mais Neville, intervint Dean, pourquoi serais-tu renvoyé?

"-Elle ne me l'a pas dit, Dean. Elle m'a juste dit: "-Mr Longbottom, votre négligence a provoqué de trop graves dommages dans cette école pour que nous puissions vous garder. Vous prendrez le Poudlard Express lundi en direction de Londres et j'écrirai à Augusta pour lui annoncer la gravité de votre acte."

"-Mais quel acte?, répondit Seamus, tu n'as tué personne.

A ces mots, Neville fondit en sanglots et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait honte d'avouer qu'il était si faible.

Il sentit soudain quatre paires de mains le saisir, et l'asseoir de force sur son lit rouge à baldaquin. Un bruissement se fit entendre, celui de l'eau qui coulait de la cruche posée à côté de lui. Un sentiment de gratitude l'étreignit. Ses camarades de dortoir étaient vraiment adorables. Il entendit Harry, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque-là, lui dire:

"-Ecoute, Neville, je pense que le mieux est que tu demandes des explications à McGonagall demain matin. Elle est stricte, mais ce n'est pas un tyran. Il est possible que quelqu'un ait fait circuler une fausse rumeur à ton sujet...

"-Je ne sais pas, Harry, lança Neville, en pleurant. Puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas. Et puis j'ai peur. Je suis tellement nul.

"-Tu n'es pas nul, Neville, s'exclama Ron avec colère, je pense comme Harry que quelqu'un a dit quelque chose sur ton compte à McGonagall et elle l'a gobé. Le mieux est d'attendre demain."

Le garçon acquiesça, et pendant que ses larmes séchaient, il leur adressa un sourire. Ils étaient décidément de vrais amis, pensait-il. Cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

Ce samedi-là, dans son bureau, Severus Snape était préoccupé. La semaine prochaine était fixée la date du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard, auquel il devrait siéger en tant que directeur des Serpentard. Lors de ce conseil, des décisions importantes concernant l'école seraient prises, notamment en ce qui concernait le budget et l'accueil des élèves.

Lucius Malefoy étant décédé, le père de Théodore Nott avait pris le relais en tant que parent référent du Conseil. Il était légèrement inquiet. Le père de Nott était également un ancien Mangemort, mais à la différence de Lucius, il n'avait pas eu de relations cordiales avec lui. Bien au contraire, Nott le méprisait, en raison de son statut de sang-mêlé, et d'individu d'origine modeste.

Ironie du sort, son fils était un garçon adorable, sans pour autant être niais, très intelligent, et il s'entendait à merveille avec lui.

"-Les relations père-fils sont décidément très compliquées, se disait-il.

Si Lucius Malefoy avançait des idées pour le moins proches de l'idéologie du Sang-Pur, Nott irait plus loin, il en était certain. Il ne supportait ni les individus qui n'étaient pas Sang-Pur, mais il éprouvait une véritable aversion pour les sorciers pauvres. Ceux-là n'étaient que de la vermine, qu'il faudrait balayer tôt ou tard.

Cela, Severus le savait, pour l'avoir fréquenté pendant le service Mangemoresque.

Mais surtout, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'avenir de Drago. Ce dernier était à présent au courant de ses pouvoirs d'occlumens. Allait-il en faire un bon usage?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il joignit les mains, se mit à réciter le Credo, le Pater, ainsi que deux ou trois Ave Maria. Puis il se signa et alla se coucher, pensant à la tête blonde de son cher "enfant d'hiver".

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

A bientôt.


	20. Un petit garçon modèle

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Dans ce chapitre, **Augusta Longbottom** n'accepte pas que son petit-fils se fasse renvoyer de Poudlard, et elle le fait bien savoir en venant à Poudlard. Plus tard, nous verrons **Drago** et **Severus** assister à un conseil d'administration qui ne respire pas l'amusement...

Le titre du chapitre est inspiré du roman de la comtesse de Ségur _Les petites filles modèles_ , et le surnom de "Gribouille" attribué à Neville provient d'un autre roman du même auteur intitulé _La Sœur de Gribouille_.

Ce chapitre semble peu significatif, mais il aura une importance cruciale pour la suite.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Il en est hors de question!"

La voix sévère d'Augusta Longbottom résonna dans la Grande Salle. Grande, altière, noble et fière, l'aïeule fusillait à présent Albus Dumbledore du regard, les lèvres pincées, pendant que ce dernier la regardait de toute évidence avec un air amusé, assis dans son trône d'or, tel un saint pontife.

Severus, quant à lui, observait la grand-mère de "Gribouille", non, de cet incapable de Longbottom. Il avait du mal à comprendre que deux membres d'une même famille puissent être si dissemblables à ce point-là.

En effet, si le garçon se montrait gauche, timide et terrifié, son auguste parente laissait voir sa détermination et son refus manifeste de voir son petit-fils se faire exclure de l'école.

"Il en est hors de question, vous m'avez bien entendue, Albus, répéta la grand-mère de Neville. Je suis très en colère contre vous. Minerva m'a dit que c'était vous qui lui aviez fait croire que mon petit-fils aurait osé écrire les mots de passe de la salle commune de Gryffondor et les laisser traîner. Je suis très mécontente, vraiment!"

Pendant qu'elle continuait à vociférer contre le directeur, qui décidément n'en avait cure,à la table des Gryffondor, un garçon au visage lunaire fondait en larmes, entouré de quatre garçons, les mêmes que le lecteur a vus dans le chapitre précédent. Ces derniers, accompagnés par le fantôme d'une petite fille argentée, s'efforçaient de le consoler, sans succès.

"-N'est-ce pas vous qui avez décidé que depuis que vous enseigniez à Poudlard, les mots de passe devraient changer régulièrement? Je me souviens que cela a été le cas à l'époque de mon fils et de ma belle-fille. Ils avaient noté leurs mots de passe afin de s'en souvenir, et jamais ils n'ont été renvoyés pour cela? Comment expliquez-vous cela alors?"

"-Augusta, répondit le directeur de Poudlard, nous sommes en danger actuellement et nous ne pouvons pas permettre un tel acte, si anodin fût-il, en ce moment."

"-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Albus, rétorqua, visiblement indignée, l'aïeule. Vous n'avez jamais prévenu les élèves de Poudlard que cela devait être interdit. Et je suis très en colère contre vous, Minerva, très en colère, ajouta-t-elle, en direction de l'enseignante, qui était assise à la droite de Dumbledore. Comment avez-vous osé induire que mon fils, pardon mon petit-fils aurait permis à un criminel d'entrer à Poudlard, sans aucune preuve que c'était lui, et de l'avoir accusé en suivant, sans lui avoir même laissé une chance de se justifier. C'est honteux! Vraiment honteux! Honte à vous!"

En disant ces mots, elle regardait d'un air féroce les deux directeurs de Gryffondor, qui la regardaient chacun d'un air différent.

Minerva McGonagall prit la parole, d'une voix quelque peu gênée:

"-Je pense que le mieux, Augusta, est que nous en parlions tranquillement dans mon bureau. Ici, ce n'est pas l'agora et les élèves doivent reprendre leurs cours dans une demi-heure..."

"-Je m'en fiche, glapit la femme, semblable à un aigle. Mon fils ne sera pas renvoyé. Moi vivante, ce cataclysme n'aura pas lieu."

"-Ce n'est pas votre fils, mais celui de Franck et Alice.."

"-Et alors?, rétorqua l'aïeule d'une voix rude. C'est comme s'il l'était.

Tout le monde, y compris les Serpentard, la regarda d'un air ahuri. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'Augusta Longbottom tenait autant à son petit-fils, lequel était à présent en train de pleurer comme une Madeleine.

"-En tout cas, intervint le père de Theodore Nott, qui était venu afin de présider le Conseil d'Administration qui se tiendrait l'après-midi même, j'ai bien peur que votre fils comme vous l'appelez, n'ait pas les capacités pour suivre dans notre école."

La grand-mère dirigea vers lui un regard semblable à une de ces armes moldues auxquelles on a donné un nom russe en raison de leurs origines, et répliqua, à la vitesse d'un canon:

"-Je vous conseille de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde, monsieur. Neville a parfaitement les capacités de réussir et de suivre à Poudlard. Il faut qu'il travaille, voilà tout, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec.

"-En tout cas, je ne sais pas qu'en faire dans mes cours de potions, c'est une véritable calamité, intervint Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air fixe, légèrement terrifié. Il aimait ça. De toute façon, que Londubat soit renvoyé ou pas, il s'en fichait royalement.

Soudain, il croisa le regard de son filleul, à la table de Serpentard, qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Il était le seul être au monde qui lui importait véritablement en ce monde.

Il vit Minerva se lever, et se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, à laquelle il adressa un regard qui exprimait une vive antipathie. Il l'observa alors qu'elle prenait par le bras ce pauvre Longbottom qui continuait à déverser des larmes, et qu'elle l'entraînait vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Tous deux étaient suivis par le fantôme d'Hermione Granger, pendant que l'austère aïeule les suivait, d'un air qui soulignait le profond courroux qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment contre le directeur.

Le professeur de potions sentit quelque chose en lui monter, comme une bouffée de pitié mêlée de sarcasme. Quel petit garçon modèle, vraiment!, pensait-il en voyant Longbottom marcher en sanglotant, à côté de sa directrice de maison, semblable à une rigide éducatrice.

* * *

Deux heures après ces évènements, le Conseil d'Administration avait lieu.

Les élèves n'étaient en principe pas tenus d'y assister, à l'exception des préfets de cinquième, sixième année et des deux préfets-en-chef. Toutefois, le père de Nott avait insisté pour que Drago Malefoy y assiste, en raison de sa filiation avec feu Lucius Malefoy qui aurait dû présider le Conseil d'Administration ce jour-là.

Le Conseil d'Administration avait lieu dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été réaménagée de façon à ressembler à une assemblée. Les grandes tables avaient été placées de façon à former un rectangle étroit. Drago siégeait à côté de son parrain, pendant que le père de Théodore Nott siégeait,entouré de deux parents d'élèves qui avaient été élus en début d'année par les parents d'élèves, un de Poufsouffle et un de Serdaigle. Face à lui, tel un alter ego magnanime, siégeait Albus Dumbledore, qui avait tenu à occuper son trône en or massif pour l'occasion. A sa gauche se tenait Minerva McGonagall, tandis que Filius Flitwick était assis à sa droite.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Dumbledore prit la parole:

"-Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis en l'honneur du Conseil d'administration. Je donne donc la parole à Monsieur Théodule Nott ici présent."

Il se tut sous les applaudissements des personnes qui composaient l'assemblée. Toutefois, Drago et Severus purent sentir que la plupart des personnes n'applaudissaient que par pure politesse. L'enfant distingua même des expressions narquoises sur les visages qui lui faisaient face. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que l'enjeu de la réunion serait décisif pour l'histoire de Poudlard.

Théodule Nott regarda l'assemblée d'un air hautain, puis commença son discours. C'était un homme au visage glabre et aux cheveux courts, de couleur noire, qui arboraient une expression dédaigneuse, laquelle convenait certainement à son rôle aristocratique. Il était en effet chef d'une des plus puissantes familles au sang pur. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il faisait partie de la fameuse liste des 28 familles de Sang-Pur.

Les membres du Conseil l'écoutèrent attentivement. Drago sentait que le discours de cet homme était chargé des mêmes valeurs que celles que ses parents, notamment son père, lui avaient inculquées. Il en ressortait notamment les idées sur la Pureté du Sang, l'élite et le désir de redonner à la condition sorcière ses lettres de noblesse.

Soudain, au moment où Nott prononçait ce terme, le professeur McGonagall l'interrompit:

"-Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais qu'entendez-vous par "la condition sorcière"?

Un silence se fit dans la salle. En effet, la question méritait amplement d'être posée. La condition sorcière avait évolué depuis plusieurs décennies, et elle continuerait sans doute à évoluer. Il y avait des sorciers provenant de familles qui ne comportaient que des sorciers, d'autres qui comportaient des membres moldus, enfin d'autres qui descendaient exclusivement de racines moldues. Il en allait de même à propos des statuts sociaux et culturels, qui s'avéraient fort divers. Je ne saurais pas les définir exactement, et je ne compte pas ennuyer mon lecteur avec une longue description des différents statuts caractérisant les élèves de Poudlard. Toujours était-il que tous avaient une situation différente, aussi bien sur le plan socio-économique que sur le plan culturel.

Toutefois, les élèves ne se mélangeaient pas complètement. Ceux qui étaient issus de familles aristocratiques sorcières de Sang-Pur tenaient absolument à ne pas se mélanger aux autres. S'ils étaient issus majoritairement de Serpentard, on pouvait en trouver aussi dans les autres maisons, y compris à Gryffondor.

Nott prit une profonde inspiration, puis cracha en direction du professeur McGonagall, la regardant d'un air vivement hostile:

"-J'appelle condition sorcière tous ceux qui sont nés dans des familles sorcières et qui ont au moins un membre de leur génération qui a du sang uniquement sorcier dans ses veines."

"-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Monsieur Nott, lança vivement le professeur Flitwick. Nous avons eu des élèves nés-moldus exceptionnellement brillants, alors que leurs parents n'ont pas une goutte de sang sorcier dans les veines."

"-Sans doute ne prêtez-vous pas suffisamment attention au fait que des sorciers de familles moldues ont un niveau généralement plus médiocre que celui des autres sorciers, ce qui ne les empêche pas de réussir, intervint la sorcière assise à côté de Nott. Les résultats aux ASPICS le montrent et l'univers professionnel sorcier le souligne également. Les nés-moldus repartent généralement dans leur monde afin de chercher du travail et les sorciers n'en trouvent plus forcément à la sortie de Poudlard. Ils se retrouvent souvent handicapés sur le marché du travail moldu, car les Moldus se montrent souvent méprisants face à nos coutumes, nos univers."

La discussion commença à s'enflammer et Drago sentait la tête lui tourner. Il en avait assez de ces critiques lancées, à la fin. Il aurait voulu que cette ennuyeuse réunion finisse au plus vite. Toutefois, il sentit la main de son parrain se poser sur son bras. Cette main si ferme, si rugueuse et en même temps douce comme du velours semblait lui intimer l'ordre de suivre la réunion, coûte que coûte.

Dix minutes plus tard, le père Nott aborda un problème qui préoccupait depuis longtemps le personnel enseignant: les finances de l'école.

Elles étaient au plus bas, en effet!

Pire, Dumbledore avait eu recours à trois emprunts d'un million de Gallions chacun auprès des gobelins de Gringotts, que la banque lui avait concédé, trois ans plus tôt.

A présent, l'école devait non seulement les rembourser, mais payer en plus les intérêts qui se montaient à quelques centaines de milliers de Gallions.

Bref, la situation était loin d'être confortable.

Dumbledore avait choisi de tailler dans les salaires, et les enseignants de Poudlard avaient vu, non sans une grimace, leur salaire descendre de quelques dizaines de Gallions. Tout cela les frustrait, même s'ils savaient qu'il pouvait y avoir bien pire.

Nott lança:

"-Depuis deux décennies au moins, l'école accueille de plus en plus de nés-moldus. Elle paye de plus en plus les études et accorde davantage de bourses pour les élèves qui ne sont pas issus d'une famille de sorciers, alors que leurs résultats ne sont pas forcément à la hauteur. La plupart préfèrent jouer aux Bavboules plutôt que de travailler sérieusement et de rendre honneur à l'école qui les a accueillis. Pendant ce temps-là, des élèves de familles sorcières modestes ne reçoivent pas les aides dont ils auraient besoin."

Tout le monde comprit ce que voulait dire le président du Conseil d'Administration. En effet, Dumbledore avait mis en place un programme depuis les années 1970 afin de scolariser davantage de sorciers nés-moldus dans l'école. Ce programme consistait en un versement d'une aide financière pour l'année et de la gratuité des études. Severus s'en souvenait très bien. Lily avait non seulement été inscrite à Poudlard depuis sa naissance, mais elle avait bénéficié d'avantages sociaux et financiers, auxquels il n'aurait pas eu droit, si sa mère ne s'était avisée d'écrire une lettre déterminée au directeur de l'école afin que son fils puisse bénéficier d'une bourse et puisse étudier gratuitement, ce qui lui avait été accordé sans problème. Il en était reconnaissant, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Toutefois, il avait vu nombre de collégiens, souvent issus de familles moldues se moquer des études, alors qu'ils avaient la chance inestimable de pouvoir les réaliser.

Pendant ce temps-là, il accueillait à Serpentard des élèves issus de familles sorcières qui devaient payer l'année à Poudlard, laquelle se montait à mille Gallions, et ne pouvaient pas bénéficier d'aides financières de la part de l'école pour pouvoir étudier, et se procurer des fournitures scolaires. Les parents de Drago n'avaient pas déboursé moins de dix mille Gallions pour que leur précieux rejeton pût étudier comme un prince à Poudlard.

Cela créait souvent des jalousies entre les élèves, il en était conscient. Toutefois, il choisit de ne pas intervenir. Il ne savait pas à quoi ce débat allait mener, de toute façon.

Nott continua:

"-Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne verser ces aides et de n'accorder la gratuité totale de la scolarité qu'aux élèves issus de familles pour le moins sorcières. Cela nous éviterait d'avoir des classes surchargées et de devoir mélanger nos élèves..."

"-Nos élèves? Mélanger nos élèves? Que voulez-vous dire Théodule?, rétorqua le professeur Chourave, d'un air incrédule.

"-Je veux dire que nous ne pouvons plus accueillir de Sang-de..de nés-moldus dans nos classes plus longtemps. Elles sont surchargées,"argumenta le sorcier assis à côté de Nott. Les autres l'acclamèrent, à l'exception des professeurs de Poudlard et de Drago.

"-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, rétorqua le professeur Flitwick. Nous ne sommes pas à plaindre à ce niveau-là. J'ai des collègues moldus qui ont des classes de trente élèves."

"-TRENTE ELEVES? Vous plaisantez, s'exclama la sorcière à côté de Nott, qui affichait une moue visiblement indignée. Ils sont vraiment...ces moldus.

Elle affichait une telle moue de dégoût que Minerva McGonagall lança:

"- Je crois que les Moldus ont un Ministère de l'Education nationale. Peut-être devrions nous nous en inspirer? Cela nous aiderait grandement dans la gestion de l'école, n'est-ce pas, Albus?

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Albus, qui la regardait d'un air étonné, et un autre à Nott qui arborait une mine horrifiée. Celui-ci rétorqua:

"-Pas question que nous faisions comme eux. Nous avons notre dignité."

"-Sur quoi repose cette dignité, puis-je vous le demander, monsieur Nott?"

Severus sentit Drago qui s'endormait à côté de lui. Il fallait l'emmener à la salle commune, vite! Sa place n'était pas dans cette salle, rendue lugubre par l'austérité de la réunion. Il tenta de se lever en catimini, mais Nott lança d'un ton sarcastique:

"-Je pensais que le fils de Lucius valait mieux que cela. Ne pas savoir se tenir, c'est triste, n'est-ce pas?

Severus l'ignora puis saisit Drago par le bras. L'enfant d'hiver dormait, visiblement. Il prit alors la décision de le prendre par les épaules, et de tenter de le faire marcher, tel un pantin somnanbule.

Il entendit les quolibets dans la salle, et une expression de Nott résonna dans sa tête, aussi moqueuse qu'elle était mordante: "Pauvre petit garçon".

Il s'en fichait. Il ne leur épargnerait pas le spectacle de voir un enfant endormi marcher, tenu par ses mains. Après tout, ils avaient voulu qu'il assiste à cette séance. Ils en payaient les conséquences, après tout.

Après avoir refermé la porte de la Grande Salle, qui était lourde et volumineuse, il se sentit soulagé. Enfin, il n'aurait plus à supporter leurs jérémiades avant l'an prochain.

"-Et Drago non plus, pensa-t-il en regardant l'enfant, si fragile et si délicat, tel une poupée de cire, ou pour le dire plus exactement, un petit garçon modèle.


	21. L'adoubement du prince

Bonjour,

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps.

Dans ce chapitre, **Severus** et **Drago** se rendront au cimetière de Little Hangleton, où les attendent plusieurs **Mangemorts**. Un événement se produira, qui bouleversera à jamais la vie du jeune garçon...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Augusta Longbottom avait eu gain de cause. Neville ne serait finalement pas renvoyé. Le directeur et Minerva McGonagall avaient été sensibles à sa menace de ne plus verser la cotisation sorcière qu'elle versait chaque année à l'école si jamais son petit-fils était exclu. Comme quoi, l'argent pouvait faire quelque chose!

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le conseil d'administration avait eu lieu. Albus Dumbledore et Théodule Nott s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur un point: surveiller les élèves issus de familles qui avaient eu des sympathies avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces élèves, selon eux, souillaient la réputation de l'école. Il était temps de les empêcher à tout prix de nuire.

Severus Snape ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette mesure l'inquiétait sérieusement. Non seulement parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu d'entre les morts et qu'il risquait fort de recruter des partisans parmi ses élèves de septième année, mais parce que la vie de son filleul risquait d'être gâchée.

Et cela, Severus Snape ne le voulait à aucun prix.

Il aimait cet enfant.

Bien sûr, il était lié à lui par le Serment Inviolable qu'il avait contracté avec Lucius, des années auparavant.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Il y avait autre chose.

S'il n'avait pas été présent, peut-être que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy seraient restés sans enfant, condamnés à une éternelle stérilité. En effet, à leur demande, il avait préparé un philtre de Fertilité, une potion horriblement ardue à préparer, que seuls quelques-uns des meilleurs potionnistes du monde avaient su réaliser.

Il l'avait fait. Cela avait marché.

Et cela, Severus ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il pouvait dès lors revendiquer la paternité de l'enfant, non pas la paternité biologique, mais la paternité qui avait su insuffler un morceau de vie dans les entrailles stériles de l'héritière pâle et froide des Black.

Drago était _son_ fils. Point à la ligne.

Il ferait tout pour le protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Ou du moins, lui donner les armes pour qu'il affronte la vie. Pas question de le pouponner longtemps non plus. Il fallait que ce garçon sache ce qu'était la vie. Qu'il sache quels étaient les sacrifices auxquels elle exposait les êtres vivants!

Une autre nouvelle l'inquiétait également. Sorcier du soir venait d'annoncer, la veille, dans un minuscule article à l'avant-dernière page, le décès de Quirinus Quirrell, qui était alors parti faire un voyage en Albanie afin de trouver des créatures dangereuses, dans le but de "se...m...ettre en situation d'ex..p..pliquer à ces p..pauvres enfants ce qu'étaient les F..Forces du M...Mal".

Pourtant, personne à Poudlard n'était au courant de sa mort, sauf Albus Dumbledore. Et lui, bien sûr.

Il se doutait bien que tout cela n'étaient que balivernes. Quirrell avait certainement été tué sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou par lui-même, ce qui devait être tout aussi vraisemblable.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, 18h 00...

Severus était en train de corriger des copies de sixième année de Serpentard. Il maugréait contre les fautes d'orthographe que faisaient certains élèves, dont il tairait le nom. "Décidément, à ce niveau d'études, on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'ils fassent mieux." Il se demandait même s'ils n'avaient pas obtenu leur "Optimal" en potions dans une pochette surprise. N'empêche, il avait quand même envie de les envoyer dans une école primaire moldue afin qu'ils apprennent à lire, à écrire et à compter correctement.

S'il y avait quelque chose que déplorait bien l'austère professeur de potions, c'était bien l'absence d'écoles maternelles et primaires sorcières. Beaucoup d'enfants issus de familles sorcières n'étaient pas scolarisés, ou alors par un précepteur pour les plus riches, comme l'"enfant d'hiver". Bon, trêve de pensées parasites, remettons-nous au travail, pensa-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à changer de copie d'élèves, lorsqu'il entendit un étrange bruit. Il fronça les sourcils et s'aperçut que quelque chose frappait à la fenêtre. Il se leva machinalement, ouvrit la fenêtre, et laissa entrer non pas un hibou, mais une sorte de corbeau noir.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas habituel dans le monde des sorciers d'employer un tel animal. Même les mages noirs ne s'y aventuraient pas.

Il vit que l'oiseau portait dans ses pattes un parchemin abîmé par la pluie et le vent.

"-Donne-moi ça, s'il te plaît, lança-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

L'oiseau s'approcha de lui, en jetant un regard mauvais autour de lui, et lui tendit le parchemin avec une forme de réticence.

Il prit le parchemin et le déplia, puis le parcourut d'un air insondable.

Tout à coup, son visage devint livide et blafard.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre! Vite, il fallait agir, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mette en colère.

Le professeur de potions sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, et qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune de sa maison, afin d'y trouver l'enfant si cher à ses yeux. Pourvu qu'il soit là!, pensait-il intérieurement.

* * *

Drago Malefoy était assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil, dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il lisait le _Manuel Avancé de Potions_ que lui avait offert son tuteur et parrain pour Noël. Vraiment, l'ouvrage était bien documenté, et de surcroit, bien écrit, de façon à ce qu'il comprenait aisément les notions les plus complexes. Il se plaisait vraiment à lire ce livre! Il remerciait son parrain du fond de son cœur pour avoir si bien choisi son cadeau. Et pour l'avoir sauvé, bien sûr!

Soudain, il entendit les pas du professeur Snape, qui fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle commune. Il s'aperçut alors que l'homme arborait un visage blafard qui révélait, de toute évidence, que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

Il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui et lui dire, d'une voix grave et menaçante, qui ne souffrait aucune résistance.

"-Suis-moi!"

L'air inquiet, le jeune garçon suivit son parrain, qui venait de retourner sur ses pas et se dirigeait à présent vers la porte de la salle commune.

Drago pensait que son parrain allait l'emmener dans son bureau. Il n'en fut rien.

Il l'entraîna vers le hall, puis le parc de l'école.

L'enfant ne comptait plus les kilomètres qu'ils venait de parcourir, suivant son austère tuteur qui ressemblait à présent à un fantôme noir.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, près de la voie ferrée.

Le professeur de Potions lança, d'une voix sèche:

"-Prends mon bras."

Le gamin obtempéra et saisit le bras gauche de son parrain.

Ils transplanèrent.

Drago ne devait jamais oublier l'impression désagréable que son premier transplanage lui laisserait!

Il se sentait asphyxié, atrophié même.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il sentit enfin le sol, dur comme un roc, apparaître sous ses pieds.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil austère et lança:

"-Bon, tu n'es pas désartibulé, et moi non plus. On y va."

Drago n'osa pas demander le sens de ce mot, qui lui semblait assez barbare et incongru. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait la peur l'envahir, peu à peu.

Qu'allait-il leur arriver à présent?

Ils se trouvaient dans un cimetière vide, et il faisait à présent nuit. L'enfant sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Ils marchèrent à travers les tombes, Severus tenant Drago par le bras, l'air insondable.

Drago se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Qu'est-ce qui les attendait? Ou plutôt, qui les attendait?

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'obtenir une réponse à sa question.

"-Tiens, tiens, voyons qui nous avons là? , lança une voix nasillarde. Drago la reconnut entre mille.

Il s'agissait d'Amycus Carrow. Avec horreur, Drago se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il entendit un gloussement et sentit son cœur se serrer. Là, il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était bien la voix d'Alecto Carrow!

L'enfant réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des capes noires venaient d'apparaître de tous les côtés. Ils étaient bien dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous ces gens étaient des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tiens, Severus! Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, lança une voix empreinte de moquerie!

"-Bonsoir Avery, lança le professeur de Potions, sans se départir de son calme glacial.

"-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes, reprit l'autre, sur le même ton. Tu sais, il ne va pas être très content que tu... Tiens, qui c'est ce gosse?"

"-C'est le fils de Lucius, répliqua la voix aigre d'Alecto Carrow! Un gamin infernal, gâté, capricieux comme pas deux.

"-Pauvre Severus, je te plains!, lança Avery d'une voix faussement compatissante. Comment fais-tu pour supporter ce gamin? Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu es professeur à Poudlard. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les mioches."

"-Si j'avais su que tu aimais tant élever les gosses, je n'aurais pas pris de potion d'Avortement chaque fois que ce crétin de Rodolphus m'a engrossée. Parfois, il n'a aucun tact, lança une voix de femme que Drago ne connaissait pas encore.

"-Bonsoir Bellatrix.,répondit Severus d'une voix claire et ferme.

Drago frissonna. Alors, cette femme était...non ce ne pouvait pas être...

Il la vit enlever sa cagoule de Mangemort, puis s'approcher de lui et toiser Snape d'un air dédaigneux. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun foncé qui tombaient sur ses épaules, une tournure mince, une grosse bouche semblable à celle d'un taureau, et un air constant de dédain. Cette femme avait dû être belle dans sa jeunesse, il en était sûr.

Puis il la vit baisser les yeux vers lui et glousser:

"-Oh, mais voilà le fils de Lucius et de ma sœur! Oh pauvre petit chéri! Elle ne te manque pas trop maman! Maman! MAMAN!

Puis elle repartit d'un rire qui résonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Drago.

L'enfant ressentit une violente envie de fuir. _Fuir_. Fuir ce lieu et ces gens, à tout prix! Soudain, il croisa le regard sévère de son parrain, qui lui intimait de se tenir correctement.

"-Que se passe-t-il ici? , lança une voix sifflante derrière lui.

Un silence glacial se fit. Les Mangemorts qui s'étaient mis à rire bruyamment aux cris de Bellatrix Lestrange se turent brusquement. La sœur de Narcissa Black elle-même contracta son visage en une moue d'étonnement.

A ce moment-là, l'enfant d'hiver et son parrain issus de la même saison comprirent _qui_ se tenait derrière eux.

Ils ne se retournèrent pas, comme s'ils étaient mus par la peur de se transformer en statue de sel, telle la femme de Loth.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou plus exactement Lord Voldemort se tenait derrière eux, à quelques centimètres de Drago.

Bellatrix Lestrange se mit à genoux et s'exclama, d'une voix ébranlée par l'émotion:

"-M..Maïtre...Que je suis heureuse de vous revoir!

"-Je n'en doute pas, Bellatrix, répondit d'une voix sifflante Voldemort. Tu semblais bien triste tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas? ajouta-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

-Maître, cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. C'est juste que la tristesse de cet enfant me fait peine au cœur, répondit d'un air faussement attristé la femme en regardant successivement Voldemort et Drago Malefoy. Il n'a plus de famille.

Severus la regarda d'un air insondable, pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arborait une moue pensive. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il répondit, d'une voix où la douceur de la pomme se mêlait au sifflement du serpent:

"-Je pense que tu as raison Bellatrix. Cet enfant n'a plus de famille, du moins pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi il est de notre devoir de lui en donner une."

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et lança d'un ton où perçait une ironie sifflante:

"-Que dites-vous, mes chers amis, de l'accueillir dans notre cercle?

Tous le regardèrent d'un air ébahi. Jamais encore il n'avait été question d'admettre un enfant Sang-Pur ou Sang-Mêlé dans leurs rangs. Jamais. Cela ne se faisait pas. Il fallait attendre que l'enfant, ou l'adolescent, eût au moins seize ans avant de devenir Mangemort.

"-Je pense que maintenant que je viens de revenir, il serait temps de balayer un peu les anciennes règles d'admission dans notre cercle. Certaines sont datées., continua Voldemort sur un ton qui se voulait de toute évidence persuasif.

"-Mais alors, Maître, cela voudrait dire que Drago porterait la Marque?, interrogea d'un air surpris Bellatrix Lestrange.

"-Exactement. Il serait un membre à part entière de notre...disons, cercle, répondit Voldemort.

Il prit une inspiration avant de lancer, en direction de l'enfant, dont il tenait toujours l'épaule enserrée dans sa main gauche, l'autre épaule de l'enfant étant enserrée par la main droite de Severus.

"-Qu'en dis-tu, Drago Lucius Malefoy?

En entendant le nom et le prénom de son père, l'enfant d'hiver sentit que quelque chose de son père venait de revenir à la vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de revoir l'image paternelle qui venait d'apparaître dans sa mémoire.

Prenant une courte inspiration, il répondit, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier mot qu'il devait prononcer dans sa vie:

"-Oui."

Il vit son parrain le regarder d'un air fixe, ses yeux noirs comme l'onyx croiser ses prunelles argentées et comprit qu'il venait de faire un choix inéluctable, lourd de conséquences.

Il entendit derrière lui la voix glacée du Seigneur des Ténèbres clamer:

 **"-Très bien, mon garçon. Tu recevras la Marque des Ténèbres ce soir."**

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review, avec votre avis! Cela m'aide vraiment à progresser dans la maîtrise de l'écriture.


	22. Un douloureux souvenir

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je vous demande pardon d'avoir tant tardé dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. De longues obligations m'ont prises et Dame Inspiration n'est pas venue me rendre visite depuis ce temps-là. Ce soir, miraculeusement, elle revient frapper à ma porte...comme un petit soldat ( cf Pink Martini," Je ne veux pas travailler") :) !

Pour résumer, Quirrell est décédé mystérieusement en Albanie. Lord Voldemort revient au pouvoir, mais son retour n'est pas déclaré ni connu de la société sorcière. Severus et Drago, qui est devenu un Mangemort à part entière, sont au courant. Severus mettra Dumbledore au courant, et celui-ci réunit l'Ordre du Phénix.

Nous commencerons par les souvenirs de Drago, et la douloureuse expérience de la Marque.

Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture!

* * *

Drago ne devait jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. La Marque. Les rires gras des Mangemorts qui se trémoussaient en regardant la scène.

Celle-ci resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

...

 _"Donne-moi ton bras, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix sifflante. Et maintenant..._

 _Snape et Bellatrix Lestrange regardaient la scène d'un air où perçaient l'effroi et l'angoisse. Même Bellatrix ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les craintes que suscitaient en elle une telle opération, Drago le sentait bien._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit alors circuler sa baguette magique autour du bras de Drago en prononçant des incantations incompréhensibles. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis soudain, la baguette crépita, et lâcha un jet de flammes qui vinrent s'enrouler autour du bras maigre de Drago._

 _L'enfant se mit alors à hurler de douleur. C'était comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait posé soudainement des fers chauffés à blanc sur la peau. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que cette souffrance cesse au plus vite! Quitte à en mourir!_

 _Il entendit alors les autres Mangemorts s'esclaffer autour de lui. Des rires grossiers, cruels, bestiaux. Il aurait tout donné pour que cette horreur cesse!_

 _Alors que les flammes consumaient sa peau, la dévorant, la calcinant, l'enfant vit soudain le visage de son père. Lucius Malefoy._

 _Mais ce n'était pas le Lucius Malefoy qu'il avait connu, froid, hautain, seigneurial. Non, l'homme qu'il voyait abordait un visage alarmé et s'exclamait:_

 _"DRAGO! TU M'ENTENDS! RESTE LA ET OBEIS AU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES! IL LE FAUT! TU LE DOIS!_

 _L'enfant, terrifié, ne savait que répondre! Il aurait tout donné pour que son père voie cette horrible scène, pour qu'il vienne et qu'il ordonne aux Mangemorts et au Seigneur des Ténèbres de cesser cela. Tout cela n'aurait été qu'une bonne plaisanterie. Il serait rentré tranquillement au Manoir Malefoy, et Dobby lui aurait préparé un bon repas. Puis Maman l'aurait accompagné dans sa chambre, tranquillement, pour lire une histoire..._

 _"MAMAN!"_

 _Mais voilà, elle n'était plus de ce monde! Ni Papa, d'ailleurs! Il ne viendrait pas voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui demander d'arrêter, non. Il n'était pas là. En réalité, il était parti pour toujours._

 _Les cris déchirants de l'enfant lacérèrent le ciel, mais ne parvinrent pas à faire cesser les rires de ses sinistres commensaux. Non, ils allaient le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, ou bien jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou._

 _"Arrêtez! Je vous en supplie. Arrêtez!"_

 _Une voix de femme venait d'hurler ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il s'agissait bel et bien de sa mère. Seule sa mère avait une telle voix. Mais elle n'était plus de ce monde, comment était-ce poss...?_

 _"CELA SUFFIT!"_

 _Cette fois-ci, c'était une voix d'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Or, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était certainement pas celle de son père, ni celle de Severus, ni celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A qui appartenait-elle alors?_

 _Il n'eut pas longtemps à se poser la question. La douleur s'était brutalement arrêtée._

 _Drago ressentit alors un choc engourdissant l'envahir, puis s'effondra sur le sol, sans connaissance._

 _..._

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa peau était toute moite et rougie. Dans son bras gauche était désormais incrustée la trop célèbre Marque des Ténèbres. Drago osait à peine regarder le hideux tatouage qui s'étalait à présent le long de son avant-bras, s'enracinant ainsi dans sa peau si pâle, si blanche, si semblable à une porcelaine._

 _Il vit alors son parrain et sa marraine s'approcher de lui, le prendre par les bras, et l'aider à se relever. Un homme, la trentaine environ, le regardait d'un air inquiet, mais qui se voulait rassurant. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond pailles et quelques rides autour des yeux._

 _"-Ca va, mon garçon? lança l'homme d'une voix énergique et qui rassura immédiatement Drago._

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme si énigmatique._

 _"Toujours besoin de rassurer les enfants, mon cher Barty, à ce que je vois, lança Voldemort d'un air acide, où perçait de toute évidence l'ironie."_

 _"-Maître, il a subi un choc profond, argumenta l'homme, et comme on ne peut pas vous mentir, je me souviens fort bien que cette scène fut fort éprouvante pour moi. Alors je peux comprendre que pour un très jeune enfant elle le soit..."_

 _"Certes, Barty, mais plus tôt il en fera l'expérience, mieux cela vaudra, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Notre jeune ami s'en est plutôt bien tiré, je dirais..."_

 _Il acheva ces propos d'un air songeur, en regardant l'homme saisir Drago par les épaules. Celui-ci dit alors à l'enfant:_

 _"-Mon garçon, tu viens désormais d'entrer dans notre Cercle. A toi donc d'honorer les bienfaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres envers tous. Il est pour toi comme un second père, ne l'oublie pas. Chaque mission qu'il te confiera est un immense privilège qu'il t'accorde. Tu devras réussir, sinon..._

 _"-Plus tard, mon cher Barty, lança Voldemort d'un ton catégorique. Drago, viens ici._

 _L'enfant s'approcha alors avec lenteur de l'homme au visage blafard, qui ressemblait à une tête de serpent. Celui-ci lui prit les mains et lui dit d'une voix douce où perçait un long sifflement:_

 _"-Mon garçon, je vais te confier à présent une mission de la plus haute importance, afin de vérifier que tu es bien digne de notre cercle. Tu devras tuer le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, avant la fin de l'année. Je répète, tu devras tuer Albus Dumbledore avant la fin de l'année, de ta propre initiative, et en lançant le Sortilège de la Mort. Si tu ne le fais pas, je veillerai soigneusement à ce que ton âme quitte ce monde, d'une manière ou d'une autre. As-tu envie de recevoir la visite d'un Détraqueur, mon enfant? Je suis sûr qu'il serait tellement ravi de te voir, tu sais. Tu as un très beau visage, fin et délicat, comme devrait avoir tout sorcier de Sang-Pur bien né. Je suis certain qu'il n'hésiterait pas à te donner un baiser..."_

 _Si Drago s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir derrière lui un spectacle auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange et Severus Snape observaient la scène d'un air terrifié, horrifié, même. Cela n'était pas possible, pas concevable, non!_

 _"Des objections, Severus et Bellatrix? lança Lord Voldemort, avec un sourire méchant._

 _"- Il me semble que Drago n'a pas l'âge requis ni la maturité pour mener à bien une telle tâche, je vous propose donc de m'en charger au cas où il n'y parviendrait pas. Je suis son parrain et je suis soumis au Serment Inviolable que j'ai conclu avec ses parents peu après sa naissance. Je dois donc me charger de cette responsabilité."_

 _Voldemort se figea, puis regarda fixement l'homme aux yeux d'onyx. Les prunelles rouges rencontrèrent alors les yeux froids, vides comme un tunnel._

 _"-Soit, Severus. Mais, dans ce cas, s'il n'accomplit pas sa tâche, laisseras-tu un Détraqueur venir lui donner un Baiser? Ou préfères-tu le laisser affronter tout seul une autre épreuve que je lui confierai?"_

 _"-Je choisis alors l'autre épreuve, Maître.", répondit alors Severus._

 _"Soit, Severus. Mais sache que pour celle-ci, tu ne pourras pas être le garant de sa sécurité. Je l'emmènerai avec moi et il devra accomplir ce que je lui demanderai. S'il faillit à sa tâche, il mourra."_

 _Drago faillit frémir d'horreur en entendant ces paroles. Il eût voulu que ce ne fut qu'un cauchemar. Il se réveillerait alors et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre._

 _"-Mais Maître, en quoi consisterait cette tâche? interrogea alors Bellatrix, inquiète._

 _"-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Bellatrix. Pas plus que toi, Severus. Pour le moment, je te donne le conseil suivant, Drago, dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon pâle. Concentre-toi sur ta tâche."_

 _..._

Tâche, tache, tâche, tâche. Les deux homonymes se mélangeaient sans cesse dans sa tête, sans pouvoir se démêler, se séparer. L'enfant sut alors qu'il était fichu. Personne ne viendrait plus le protéger, plus jamais. Pas même Severus.

Ils étaient revenus à l'école, sans mot dire, en transplanant à Pré-au-Lard. Puis ils avaient longtemps marché, sans mot dire, le parrain tenant profondément enserré le bras de son filleul. Non pas le bras droit, vierge et pur, mais bel et bien celui qui portait la Marque.

Drago sentait peu à peu la nausée l'envahir. Comme une poupée de cire, un pantin désarticulé, il suivait son parrain, tel un automate. Et pourtant en cet instant, il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait le protéger comme il l'avait fait jusque-là.

Peu à peu, la solitude de l'orphelin venait s'ajouter à la fatigue qu'il éprouvait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il lui semblait qu'elle serait incurable désormais. Il était seul, seul au monde, face à une lourde tâche qu'il ne pourrait assumer. Sa vie, la vie du directeur en échange de son âme...

Il n'était plus un enfant désormais. L'innocence avait quitté son corps à l'instant même où il avait vu la terrifiante tête de mort se graver sur sa peau lisse et pâle. Les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes, plus jamais. Et pourtant, il restait ce qu'il était, à savoir un enfant, pantin entre les mains d'un marionnettiste sournois qui tirait insidieusement les ficelles derrières lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, le visage de sa mère lui revenait en mémoire, suivi étrangement de celui de, non pas son père, comme il l'aurait pensé en temps normal, mais de celui de l'homme qui lui avait parlé après l'opération. L'homme avec lequel il s'était senti en sécurité. L'homme qui lui avait adressé un sourire, ou plutôt l'ombre d'un sourire, dans les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser. Le Mangemort appelé Barty. Qui était-il au juste? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi, alors que les autres continuaient de rire, une lueur de méchanceté doublée dans le regard. Pourquoi avait-il agi différemment? Pourquoi? SE pouvait-il qu'il eût pitié de lui?

L'enfant se sentit alors misérable. Faisait-il ainsi pitié, au point de n'être qu'un objet de dérision, au point de recevoir de la compassion? Il n'avait jamais aimé ce mot, qui lui semblait équivoque.

Il continua de suivre son parrain, lequel tenait son bras enserré dans sa poigne de fer, pendant que des larmes rougies de fatigue et de honte coulaient sur son visage d'enfant. _Si toutefois, il restait un enfant_ , pensait-il amèrement.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?

Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne soirée!

Bien à vous.


End file.
